Undertale:Rebirth
by Wasmowin93
Summary: It's time to go back to the Basement. It's time to return to the Ruins. How deep can a trapdoor lead? How far would one be willing to go to save a lost soul?
1. Chapter 1: Dark Depths

Chapter 1

* * *

Isaac ran as fast as his tiny little legs could carry him. Tears streaked down his face as he ran through the darkness of the basement.  
He could hear Mother drawing ever closer. No matter how deep he ran, she always seemed to be closer.

 ** _"III~SAAAC!"_** her voice echoed through the darkness, filled with malice and intent.

"I'm sorry, Mommy!" Isaac sobbed as he darted around another dark corner of the seemingly infinite basement. "Please don't hurt me, Mommy!"

Isaac had no idea what he had done wrong. One minute, he was busy coloring with his crayons, the next, his mother had taken them away from him, stripped him naked, and locked him in his room.

Sure, she had never been the same since his father left them, but Isaac didn't ever think Mother would do anything so...crazy!

If his mother wasn't bad enough, Isaac also had to avoid and fight off several unknown horrors that had taken up residency in his basement.

Giant flies, angry spiders, and those were just the beasts he could recognize. He had faced monsters that had swollen heads that exploded into flies, headless corpses that would jump around and claw at him. He had even faced several rotting doppelgangers of himself. None of these made any sense.

All Isaac wanted was to hide, but no matter how deep into the cold basement he went, the monsters and his mother were always hunting him.

"I just wanna get away!" Isaac sobbed as he entered a large chamber.

Suddenly, the door slammed shut. A loud coughing and buzzing split the air as a bloated mass of rotting flesh floated down from the ceiling.

The fly filled carcass smiled a rotten grin and began to charge the frighten child. Isaac rolled away before this "Duke of Flies" could smash him.

Isaac felt several sharp pains flare on his back. His back was covered in blood red flies, each one were biting into him.

"Stop, please!" Isaac begged as he swatted the flies off his back.

As he did, several of his tears splashed against the bloated creature. The creature groaned in pain as the droplets of saline burned into it's rotting flesh.  
In response, Duke released another cloud of flies. This time Isaac knew what to do. Isaac began to sob as hard as he could as the cloud of flies enclosed upon him. Each of the flies disappeared in a poof of smoke once his tears struck them. One by one, the flies were dispatched by Isaac's tears.

"GO AWAY!" Isaac wailed as his eyes began to grow bloodshot.

The Duke of Flies' dark rotten skin began to tear and rip as it's body began to take damage. It was now clear to Isaac that even defending himself against monsters would require him to suffer and cry like the lost child he was.

After a few more splashes of tears, the bloated beast erupted into a red mist as its guts were scattered across the cold basement floor.

Maggots squirmed and writhed within the putrid gore. Isaac felt his stomach lurch as the smell hit him like his dad's belt.

 _Why is this happening to me?_ Isaac begged. _God, please shelter me!_

As soon as he made his silent prayer, a trap door opened up in the center of the chamber. Isaac approached it cautiously. This was not the first time he had jumped down a trap door. None of the others had ever lead him to safety, why would this one be any different?

 ** _"III~SAAAC!"_**

He froze, the voice of his mother was echoing ever closer. The voice that he once cherished and felt safe by was now a thing of pure terror for the poor child.

 ** _"ISAAC!"_** her voice snapped loudly.

Isaac whimpered as his eyes returned to the open trapdoor. He had no idea what was waiting for him at the bottom of it's darkness, but he knew it would be temporarily safer than were he was at the moment.

"Sorry, Mommy!" Isaac cried out as he hung his feet over the edge of the trapdoor. "Please don't hate me!"

With that, Isaac pushed himself off the edge and hurtled into the darkness below.

* * *

Toriel hummed happily to herself as she tidied up her new home on the surface.  
Life on the surface had been very rewarding for Toriel and her little Frisk. After the barrier was destroyed; she, Frisk, and all of her friends had all made new lives on the surface. She had become a teacher for the children of the Underground and was still filling the role of Frisk's adopted mother.

She still got regular visits from Sans and his brother Papyrus. Even her ex-husband Asgore would occasionally drop by, but those visits never lasted very long.

All in all, she had no real complaints.

Toriel felt a warm summer breeze waft through the open window, bringing with it the many scents of the night air. Toriel sniffed and sighed happily.

"The nights are much cozier here on the surface..."

Toriel was just about to pull a freshly baked butterscotch/cinnamon pie from the oven when she heard a loud crash and thumping noise.

The sound was coming from Frisk's bedroom. Quickly, Toriel ran to his door and flung it open. Frisk was lying on the floor of his room with his blankets coiled around his neck. In his struggling, he had kicked over his lamp and shattered it.

In less than a second, Toriel had ripped the blankets off Frisk's writhing body.

"My child, what happened?" Toriel asked as she held Frisk in her arms.

Frisk mouthed a response.

Toriel sighed with relief as she nestled the quiet human child.

"So, it was just a nightmare?" she asked him. "I've seen you have nightmares before, but you've never reacted like that..."

Frisk was silent as he pressed his head against Toriel's body. Her warmth made him feel safe and welcome. Toriel smiled as she looked down at her little Frisk.  
He had done so much for the people of the Underground, but he was still just a child that sought the protection of his mother.

"There, there...the nightmare can't hurt you," Toriel cooed softly. "You're safe now..."

Frisk was silent for a moment, when suddenly, he spoke.

"Mom...Isaac is trapped in the Ruins..."

Toriel felt a twinge of surprise from Frisk's voice. He rarely spoke loud enough for anyone to hear him. But when he did speak, it was always about something important.

"Frisk...who is Isaac?" Toriel asked with a puzzled expression.

Frisk was silent again before he responded.

"A lost soul..."

* * *

 _This is happening..._


	2. Chapter 2: Soft, but hard Landing

Chapter 2

* * *

Frisk sat and patently ate a slice of pie Toriel had prepared for him. He ate it without question as he usually wasn't allowed to have sweets so late at night.  
As he chewed, he tried to remember the details of his nightmare. Everything seemed so fuzzy now, yet it had seemed so real.  
He remembered his bare feet on cold hard stone, the smell of dirt, poop, pennies, and a constant fear and sadness.  
The only thing that stood out above everything else was the sound of a woman angrily screaming the name "Isaac" over and over.  
It was strange, but considering the world he lived in, it was nothing _too_ strange.  
Frisk was the one who united the Underground, saved the souls of his friends, and finally destroyed the barrier that had imprisoned the monsters from the surface.  
His life wasn't what one would call normal. So one oddly specific name from a hazy nightmare didn't concern him.

* * *

Toriel on the other hand was very concerned. The Underground Ruins had been abandoned for at least a year.  
Once the barrier was destroyed, she and the other residents all moved to the surface. But that only made Toriel worry even more.  
For one, Frisk spoke as if he knew this "Issac" from before. Second, if what Frisk said was true, then Issac could be hurt, confused, or worse.  
Toriel remembered the vile creature Flowey and how he tried to kill Frisk when he first fell from the surface.  
Toriel's protective nature wouldn't allow her to leave anyone in possible danger.

 _But it was just a bad dream,_ she told herself. _There is no way this 'Isaac' is real._

Toriel tried to think of a reason not to investigate, but she was having a very hard time. Toriel suddenly felt a tiny tug on her blouse. She looked down as saw that it was Frisk.

"What is it, my child?" she asked sweetly, trying to mask her worry.

Frisk was silent for a moment as he got the last bit of pie out of his teeth.

"Let's go get Isaac now, Mom," he stated flatly. "He needs help."

Toriel didn't know what she should do. A part of her dismissed the thought of returning to the Ruins on the whim of a child's imagination.  
But another part of her said that if there was even the slightest chance that someone did fall down into the Ruins, then they would be in need of help.  
Toriel sighed heavily before patting Frisk on his head.

"Alright...if it will make you feel better," she said in a warm tone. "Pack your tooth brush, we might have to stay the night in the Ruins."

While Frisk went to fetch his toothbrush, Toriel dialed a number onto her cellphone.

"sup?" a familiar voice chirped.

"Sans, this is Toriel."

"hey, Tori," the friendly skeleton responded. "isn't it a bit late for you to be callin' me?"

"I need a favor," Toriel stated in a hushed tone.

"sure, anything."

"I need a shortcut to the Ruins," Toriel said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

Sans was silent for a moment before he finally answered.

"i'll be right over..."

* * *

Isaac screamed as he hurtled through the blackness. Even with his eyes shut tight, tears still flowed and trailed across his face.  
He had taken long falls before, but never one quite this long. It felt like he had been falling for hours. Any minute now, Isaac expected to feel the sudden stop, the quick blinding pain of his body breaking only to be left alive because he had half a heart left. At this point, Isaac actually welcomed the idea of dying.

He was tired of being afraid. Tired of running. Tired of all the monsters and critters that hunted him. Isaac felt the impact of the drop, but strangely, none of the bone crushing pain. Whatever had broken his fall was very soft and smelt of buttercups. After taking a moment to collect himself, Isaac looked around at his surroundings. He had fallen into a vast cavern the likes of which he had never seen before. From the top of the cavern, Issac could see something that he thought he was never going to see again; sunlight.

The ground was soft with grass, red leaves, and yellow flowers. Isaac was so confused. Where was the basement? Where were the monsters? How had he fallen into a place with sunlight?

"Howdy!" a happy voice chirped.

Isaac jumped at the voice. He looked around, but couldn't find the source.

"H-hello?" he squeaked nervously. "I-is anyone there?"

"Down here, buddy!" the voice responded.

Isaac looked down and saw a smiling yellow flower.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey the Flower!"

"H-hi...m-my name is Isaac," the child sheepishly responded.

"Nice to meet you Isaac. You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone should really..."

Suddenly, the smile on the flower faded and it's face was replaced by a terrifying goat skull.

 ** _"You shouldn't be here, Isaac!"_** the flower hissed. **_"What the hell are you?_** "

The flower smiled as several white bullets formed a ring around Isaac.

 _ **"I should do you a favor and end your miserable life right now..."**_

Just when it seemed like Isaac was done for, the bullet ring was dispersed.

"...but I won't," Flowey chuckled. "This world is so boring, and it needs more suckers like you."

The flower's face distorted into a evil smile and laughed wickedly.

"I'll be seeing you soon, buddy. Where gonna have so much fun together!"

Without another word, Isaac ran weeping into the large ruins of the Underground. Flowey smiled as he watched the child run off crying his eyes out.

"This is going to be entertaining...huh, Asriel?"

* * *

 _Yes...I know San's dialog is formatted strangely. I was trying to keep it was close to the way he talked the video game._


	3. Chapter 3: Bad at Puzzles

Chapter 3

* * *

Isaac's bare feet felt like they were about to fall off. He had been running for so long on the strangely smooth stone floors of the underground ruins he was now trapped in. Sure, it was marginally better than the bumpy and uneven floors of his basement, but his feet didn't know the difference.  
Each step was filled with an ache that felt like hot coals. Luckily, none of the monsters from the basement seemed to have followed him.

After he was sure that he was safe, Issac stopped and fell to his knees.

"I think I'm safe...for now," he said between breaths. "Now what?"

Isaac looked at the hallway before him. The center of the room was separated by a floor of long, sharp spikes.  
Isaac whimpered as he imagined how much it was going to hurt walking over them.  
He had stepped on spikes in his basement before and dreaded that he would have to do it again.  
After catching his breath and uttering a small prayer, Issac raised his foot and stepped forward.  
Just before his foot touched the spikes, a section of them retracted into the floor. Confused, Isaac took another step, again section of spikes retracted.  
However, when Isaac tried to move in a different direction, the spikes remained and stabbed his feet. Suddenly, it dawned on Isaac.

"It's a puzzle!" he exclaimed loudly. "I just have to find the path through the spikes."

Finally, a dungeon that didn't have monsters. Isaac, for once was hopeful. Hopeful that maybe, just maybe, safety was within his reach.  
All that stood between him and the next hall was a simple puzzle.

As easy simple as it seemed, Isaac, unfortunately; was very bad with puzzles.

* * *

Toriel, Sans, and Frisk all stood outside the cave doorway of the Snowdin Woods. Sans had used his uncanny ability of finding shortcuts to bring them there.

The doorway brought back many memories for Toriel and Sans. The door was the place that the two had began their friendship by telling each other bad knock-knock jokes through the door. It was also where Toriel begged Sans to watch over Frisk when he left her home on his quest.

The cold winter air stung Frisk's cheeks, Toriel had her fur to keep her warm, and Sans had no skin.

"this is as far as I go," Sans stated flatly. "I don't do the ruins..."

"I understand, thank you for getting us here so quickly," Toriel responded warmly. "Be careful going home, won't you dear?"

"you got it Tori," Sans said happily giving her a thumbs up. "let me or Papyrus know if you two actually find anything down there."

With that, the short jolly skeleton winked and walked out of the mouth of the cave, leaving Toriel and Frisk alone.

Frisk tugged on Toriel's sleeve and pointed towards the doorway.

"Stand behind me, child," Toriel stated as she raised her hands out to her sides. "I'll open the door."

Toriel's eyes sparkled as her hands lit up a dull yellow. Small yellow lights danced around her hands as she drew a vertical line down the door.  
The sound of a lock tumbler unlocking chimed before the door slowly creaked open. A familiar musky smell emanated out from the open door.  
It was the smell of Toriel's old home in the Ruins. Toriel sighed sadly as she thought back to all the years she spent alone in the Ruins.  
She remembered the day Frisk fell from the surface and into her life. She also remembered how she tried to make Frisk fight her when he wanted to leave.  
But no matter how many times she attacked him, Frisk wouldn't fight back.

For Frisk, the smell ushered in darker memories; memories of a time line that no longer existed.  
He remembered how he indeed fought Toriel, but he remembered how he killed her. He didn't mean to, he just wanted her to stop attacking him.  
He was still haunted by her face some nights. He could still hear her voice as the life faded from her body.

 _Be good...won't you?_

Frisk remembered shutting his tear filled eyes and screaming in complete turmoil. He didn't want it to end that way, he just wanted her to stop attacking! Why did she make him do it? Why did she make him kill her? When Frisk next opened his eyes, he was back in the room Toriel had offered him.  
He had gone back to his SAVE point, before he had killed Toriel.  
The second time he fought Toriel, he didn't attack even once and convinced her that it was wrong for her to keep him locked in the ruins with her.  
Both got to live, but only because Frisk had done the unspeakable.

Frisk never told Toriel about what he had done. He figured it was for the best that she didn't know. That time line no longer existed, and only he and that accursed talking flower knew what he had done.

"Frisk, are you coming?" Toriel asked.

Frisk blinked then nodded his head and took Toriel's hand.

"Alright, stay close to me, dear," Toriel stated in a soft but firm tone. "Something about the Ruins feel...off."

* * *

Toriel summoned a small orb of fire to act as a torch. She gasped once she illuminated the dark hallway that lead to her old house.  
There were bloody foot prints all over the floor. Toriel quickly scooped Frisk up and placed him on her shoulders to keep him from getting blood on him.  
The foot prints ran in ever direction, as if someone had been running in a blind panic.

"Hello?!" Toriel called out into the darkness. "Don't be afraid, we can help you!"

There was no response back. Slowly, Toriel and Frisk followed the bloody foot prints down the hallway. The foot pints were small, about as small as Frisk's.  
Toriel's heart sank at the though of a child being so wounded and alone.

"Please, we only want to help!" Toriel called out again.

Again, no response. The foot prints lead up the stairs an into Toriel's old home. The foot prints were too faded to be followed in the house, that narrowed down were the victim was significantly. Frustrated and worried for the victim, Toriel called out the name that Frisk had spoken back home.

"Isaac...are you in here?"

Toriel heard a thump and small sobbing emanate from out of the kitchen. Suddenly, Frisk jumped off Toriel's shoulders and ran into the kitchen.  
Toriel rushed after him and was aghast at what she found.

Laying in the fetal position with bloodied feet and cheeks stained with tears was a small naked child.  
Frisk was kneeling next to the child and was rubbing his hand over the child's trembling shoulders.

"Isaac...?" Toriel rasped as she too now kneeled beside the child.

The child's eyes opened up, then went wide with terror at the sight of Toriel.

"DEMON!" the child screamed as he began to desperately crawl away on his hands and knees.

Toriel tried to calm the child, but was rewarded with a sharp kick to the stomach as the child flailed wildly.

"Child, please stop, we want to help you," Toriel grunted in pain as she fought to hold the child still.

"LIAR! YOU ONLY WANT MY SOUL!" the child screamed as he fired a burst of tears at Toriel, only for them to splash harmlessly against her.

Suddenly, Frisk grabbed the child by the shoulder and slapped him hard across the face. A loud smack rang out through the room.  
The child ceased his fighting and held his cheek. Before Toriel could say anything, Frisk pulled the child into a hug.  
Slowly, the tearful eyed child calmed down and returned the hug.

"Y-you don't wanna kill me?" the child asked with a worried look.

Toriel gasped and covered her snout his her hands.

"Heavens, no child!" she exclaimed in shock. "Why would you think that?"

"B-because...because the other monsters wanted to..." the child whimpered as fresh tears began to build in his eyes. "And...you're a monster...and..."

Toriel scooped the trembling child up and cradled him in her arms. She began to gently rock the child back and forth.  
Slowly, the trembling stopped as the weary child gave in to Toriel's soft warmth. He sighed and nestled his head against her chest.

"Soft...like Guppy" he sighed.

Toriel wiped the tears from Isaac's cheeks.

"Now that you've calmed down, what is your name?" she asked sweetly.

The child was hesitant to answer the question of a talking goat creature, but the quiet child that accompanied it gave him a silent nod that reassured him.

"Isaac. My name is Isaac."


	4. Chapter 4: Safe?

Chapter 4

* * *

Isaac stared nervously as he sat on the counter next to the sink in the kitchen. The goat woman was busy cleaning his dirt and blood covered body with a sponge and a bucket of warm soapy water. He winced as she pressed the sponge against his wounded feet.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Toriel asked, her voice thick with worry.

Issac shook his head and averted his eyes. Despite how warm and nice sounding Toriel was, Issac still didn't quite trust her.  
He only knew of one goat that could walk on two feet...and he was not to be trusted...ever! On top of that, every monster he had encountered had tried to kill him. Why would she be any different? What was keeping her from trying to snap is little neck like a tooth pick?

"I understand that you don't trust me," Toriel stated as if she had read his mind. "But you are safe now..."

Isaac whimpered as the soap stung his wounds again, prompting another worried gasp from Toriel.

"Stay strong, wont you? We are almost done." Toriel said in a calming tone.

Isaac sniffled and wiped his eyes as Toriel gently wrapped bandages around his feet. She then gave his foot a tiny kiss and smiled up at him.

"There you go, that wasn't so bad, was it?" she said in a warm, motherly tone.

Isaac wiggled his toes as he inspected the bandages. His feet still hurt, but not nearly as much as they had before.

Isaac suddenly noticed the child that was accompanying the goat woman standing silently in the door way. He had a blank expression with squinted eyes and wore a striped purple shirt. In his arms was a bundle of clothing. He walked up beside the goat woman and held them up to her.

"Ah, thank you, Frisk," she responded happily as she took the clothing.

Frisk nodded and walked back into the living room. Toriel noticed the puzzled look on Isaac's face and smiled.

"That's Frisk," she stated as she slipped a striped sweater over Isaac's head. "He doesn't talk much. But he is harmless."

Toriel let out a small gasp once she realized she hadn't told the frightened Isaac her name.

"How foolish of me, you've told me your name but I haven't told you mine," she said with an embarrassed giggle. "My name is Toriel."

Isaac shuffled as he bashfully averted his eyes from Toriel's.

"Y-your name is p-pretty..." he nervously stammered as he blushed.

Toriel smiled and gave Isaac a hug. Again, her fuzzy warmth made the poor child want to melt in her arms.

"Thank you, I like your name too, Isaac," she responded sweetly.

Toriel set Isaac on the floor and gently shooed him off into the living room.

"Go play with Frisk," she said in a motherly tone. "I'll bake you something. Do you like butterscotch or cinnamon?"

"I-I like cinnamon...ma'am," Isaac responded, with what looked like the beginning of a smile on his face.

Toriel paused as she thought to herself.

"But...you don't dislike butterscotch...do you?" she asked. "I mean, you wouldn't turn your nose up to it if you found it on your plate, would you?"

Isaac's stomach grumbled; he hadn't eaten anything in what felt like days other than an almost empty bag of dog food. The sound of Isaac's stomach was more than enough of an answer for Toriel.

"Right, thank you for being patient," Toriel responded. "Run along and play with Frisk."

* * *

Isaac slowly made his way into the living room. He couldn't move too fast for fear of opening his wounds again.  
There waiting for him in the center of the living room was Frisk. Isaac's eyes darted around the room nervously before he gained enough courage to speak.

"Um...hi," he forced out. "T-thanks for saving me..."

Frisk didn't say anything but nodded his head. Frisk's silents was unnerving but not frightening.

"So...the goat lady...is she your mom?" Isaac asked as he sat down in front of Frisk.

Frisk shrugged and nodded as if saying "something like that."

"W-well...she's...she's nice," Isaac responded looking back towards the kitchen.

Frisk remained silent as he looked over Isaac. Something about the child felt very odd, yet familiar at the same time. He had fallen into the ruins just like he had, but Frisk got the feeling that Isaac had been running from something before.

"Don't trust the flower," Frisk stated abruptly.

Isaac's eyes went wide with surprise.

"So you've seen it too?!" he asked with astonishment. "Did it want to kill you too?"

Frisk nodded his head.

"Tried...and failed..." he stated flatly.

Isaac felt slightly relieved to know that he wasn't the only person that always had weird things happen to him, granted that a talking flower wasn't the weirdest thing he had seen. Out of all of the terrifying monsters he encountered in the basement, a talking flower seemed laughable.

Just as Isaac was going to ask if Frisk had any crayons, a heavenly smell greeted his nose. Out of the kitchen walked Toriel with a freshly baked pie.

"The pie is done, children!" Toriel announced in an almost song like voice.

Both Isaac and Frisk sat down at the table while Toriel cut both of them a slice. Drool ran down Isaac's mouth as he eyes the piping hot slice of pie.  
Without thinking, Isaac began to wolf down the pie, grabbing piece after piece with his hands. Toriel had a surprised expression while Frisk silently ate his slice.

As Isaac ate, he began to think back to when things were "normal" at his house. He remembered how his mother used to cook his breakfasts.  
He remembered how his father was always reading the newspaper with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand.  
He remembered how his cat Guppy was always asleep on the windowsill in the mornings.  
He remembered when his house was a home...when he was happy.

 ** _III~SAAAC!_**

His eyes snapped away from his plate as he heard his name, fear crawling into the back of his mind.

"Isaac...?" Toriel asked as she noticed the child's frightened expression. "Are you alright, child?"

Isaac blinked before realizing that it was Toriel that was speaking and not **_her_**.

As he came back to reality, Isaac found that he had eaten more than half of the pie Toriel had prepared. Isaac burped and sank back into his chair.

"Sorry...pie...so good. I was so hungry..." he murmured as he tried to keep his eyelids open.

Toriel giggled as she wiped the crumbs and pie filling off of Isaac's mouth. She had planned on learning more about Isaac, but she could tell that the poor child had been through enough for one day.

"Frisk, its getting late. Perhaps we can ask more of him tomorrow?" Toriel asked as she helped the heavy eyed Isaac onto his feet.

Frisk nodded his head and gave Toriel a hand with Isaac. At least he didn't have to share his toothbrush.

* * *

Night had long since fallen within the dark underground. While most of the local monsters were sleeping, one still lurked.

Flowey was busy looking for something to trick and murder. As usual, he had found nothing. He was regretting not killing Isaac when he had the chance.

Now that the child was with Frisk and Toriel, he could never get to him. As Flowey skulked about, he noticed something shimmer in the darkness.

"What is this?" the soulless flower questioned.

The object looked like a little white heart with one half of it missing.

"Some kind of broken...heart...thing?" he asked as he tapped it with his petals.

The moment his petals touched the object, it flashed and disappeared. Flowey reared back in surprise.

"Wh-what was that?" he asked, shaken. "Bah! It's nothing to be worried about-"

Flowey suddenly felt something that he thought he couldn't feel again...a heart beat.

"How...?"

* * *

 _Finally! Got another chapter for you. Wanted it to feel cozy._

 _Poor little Isaac needs a break, right?_

 _Hope you enjoy it._


	5. Chapter 5: New Game

Chapter 5

* * *

His heart was pounding as he ran through the infinite darkness. Tears streaked across his face as he desperately fought off hordes of nightmarish beasts.  
He had to escape, he had to get to safety. He kept telling himself "this trapdoor will lead to safety."  
But beneath each trapdoor lurked only more horrors and darkness.  
 _It_ was drawing closer, he could feel it. No matter how much distance he put between himself, it always closed the gap.  
He wanted to go home. He wanted his mother, his father. Above all else, he wanted his brother.  
He would give anything to be with them again. But escape was impossible. The vines of sin were holding him back, and they grew deep.  
Soon, he found that he was so entangled, that he couldn't even move. He could hear _it's_ breathing, he could smell the brimstone and feel the fires lick at his body.  
This was as far as he would go, this was as far as he always made it before.  
Again and again he would come so close to his goal only to be ensnared and torn to shreds.  
He shut his eyes.  
He needed to reach his SAVE before it was too late.  
In the split moments before he vanished, he heard the beast roar out in anger.

 ** _LEIRSA!_**

* * *

Isaac's eyes snapped open as he gasped for breath. He could feel his little heart pounding in his chest.  
After wiping the cold sweat from his forehead, Isaac looked around the darkened bedroom that he had been placed in.  
Laying face down in the bed across the room from him was the child the goat woman called "Frisk".

"Are...are you alright?" Isaac asked in a whisper.

A loud snore was all the answer Isaac needed. Still shaken, Isaac grabbed his blanket and swaddled himself.  
It was just his luck that the first time he slept since everything started he would have a nightmare.  
After several long minutes of trying to calm himself down, Isaac gave in and began to cry again.  
His father always accused him of crying too much; before he left that is. As tears rolled down his face, Isaac noticed light was seeping under the door.

"Mom..?" Isaac whimpered as he crept out of bed.

His feet stung when they touched the floor, but not enough to cause any real pain. Isaac reached up and opened the bedroom door to the hallway.  
There was light coming from the living room.

"Mom?" Isaac softly whimpered as he limped down the hall, his blanket clutched tightly in his hands.

Call him crazy, but Isaac was calling out for his mother. Not the _thing_ that had been (and might still be) trying to kill him.  
No, he wanted the mother he remembered from before everything went to hell. The mother who, while strict, was caring and happy.  
The last time Isaac remembered her being happy was before his father left them. Isaac always blamed himself for his father's departure.  
Maybe if he had been better at sports, maybe if he didn't cry so much, maybe his father wouldn't have left.  
Such thoughts only made Isaac cry more.  
As Isaac got closer to the living room, he could hear the crackling of the fireplace and the gentle crinkling of pages in a book being turned.

"Mom?"

* * *

Toriel had been re-reading her book of 72 snail facts when she heard Isaac's sad mewling.

"Isaac, dear child, what is wrong?" she asked as she shut the book and took off her glasses.

Isaac didn't answer, he merely held his arms up to her and whimpered. Having been a mother once before, Toriel couldn't let the poor child stand and sob.  
She knelt down and gently picked Isaac up. With her arms gently cradling Isaac, Toriel began to gently rock him back and forth.

"Shhh...there, there. You are safe now," she said with a hushed, comforting voice.

Isaac sniffled and wiped his eyes. Slowly, Toriel's gentle swaying began to work its magic on the frightened Isaac.  
He sighed and pressed his face against her body, which tickled Toriel.

She was so soft and pillow like, that Isaac couldn't help but want to snuggle against her.

Toriel sighed as she watched over the little one curled snugly in her arms. She wanted to ask him so many things.  
Where did he come from? Where were his parents? More importantly, what were the "other monsters" that Isaac claimed wanted him dead?  
Most of the monster folk that still inhabited the underground were friendly or too easily frightened to be a threat.  
But for now, Isaac was safe with her and Frisk. And if trouble did arrive, she could always call upon her friends to help out.

Toriel felt a cold chill blow through the open window. Something was about to happen, that much she was sure of.  
But these had once been her ruins, and she was still more than capable of dealing with anything unwelcome.  
Whatever had been chasing Isaac, she would deal with it personally if it came after him.

 _I'll send it back in flames,_ she thought with determination as she looked over the now sleeping Isaac. _No one hurts my children. Not in my ruins._

* * *

Flowey the flower was panicking, something he didn't think he could still do. His thoughts felt like they were bouncing around is head as random, nonsensical voices kept screaming in his mind.

 _I thought we were friends..._

 _No, what you want is wrong!_

 _If only you knew..._

 _You were my brother!_

 _I still am..._

"Shut up! Shut up!" Flowey screamed as he slammed his head against the ground.

 _They're coming for him, and they'll take you as well..._

 _What is coming? Answer me!_

Suddenly, a third voice split through the torrent of thoughts and terrified the Flower to his core.

 _ **III~SAAAC!**_

A white haze filled Flowey's vision. Suddenly, the image of the two halves of a white heart flashed before him.  
The two halves came together and flashed brightly then changed into a whole red heart.  
The ground felt like it was shaking apart as Flowey's vision was filled with a blinding bright white light. He felt like he was being ripped apart.  
Every fiber of his being was screaming out in pain.

"What's happening?!" he screamed.

 _I'm finishing the job you failed..._

* * *

His eyes flickered open. The air is strangely cold and still. He looks down. Two legs, two hands. They felt stiff, as if he had fallen asleep on them.  
Slowly he began to feel warmth return to his limbs.

"Finally..." he spoke in a strangely calm voice. "I was so tired of being a flower..."

He looked down at his feet and smiled at the trembling, terrified mass that lay before him.

"B-brother...please...don't do this..." the creature mewled with tears in his eyes.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it? For the two of us to keep playing forever and ever."

The creature sobbed and hid its face. It let out a pain filled yelp when it was yanked up off the ground by it's ear.

"Well...isn't it, Asriel?"

* * *

 _We must go deeper..._


	6. Chapter 6: It begins

Chapter 6

* * *

Toriel sat in the living room, alone. She had put the young Isaac back to bed after he had fallen asleep in her arms.  
Isaac was such a needy child, not that Toriel minded. Her own two sons had been needy too at Isaac's age.  
A pang of sadness struck her heart at the thought of her sons.

"Asriel...," she sighed sadly. "Chara..."

It had been so long since they had died, and the pain of losing them was still as fresh as ever. That was when everything went to hell for the Underground.  
The day her two children died also marked the day when the hope the Underground held onto died. The tragedy sent her former husband; Lord Asgore Dreemurr, into his spiraling decline of grief stricken madness. By his royal decree, any human that fell through the barrier was to be killed so that their soul could be harvested.  
That was the day she left Asgore and began her task as guardian of the Ruins.

It all seemed so bleak and hopeless back then. After failing to save the six humans that fell into the Underground, she began to feel as though her life had no meaning. That it, until Frisk fell into her life. She didn't know how important he was at the time, but even back then she knew he was special. Despite offering her home to him, Frisk declined and stated that he wanted to go back home. She tried to get him to fight her, to prove that he would survive the Underground, but no matter how many times she attacked, Frisk wouldn't retaliate. Finally, she gave up and realized that he couldn't be stopped.  
His determination was too strong to be held back. By letting him go, she watched as Frisk made his journey through the Underground, facing many challenges and ending them peacefully. Even when violence would have been a quicker option, Frisk never hurt anyone.  
He truly was the angel from the ancient prophecy...her little angel.

Toriel yawned and stood up out of her armchair. She looked out the window to observe the Ruins.  
What little sky could be seen was slowly beginning to lighten as the morning drew closer.  
It was then that Toriel remembered that snails were easier to capture at this time. They liked to cool dampness of the early mornings.  
The pie she had baked the previous night was all but gone, thanks to a ravenous little Isaac. There was not nearly enough for the two children for breakfast.  
To top it all off, she had used the last of her travel sized cinnamon and butterscotch rations.

"Snail pie it is then," she said to herself. "I'm sure Isaac won't mind."

With that, Toriel grabbed a jar and a small net. Before leaving for her favorite snail hunting spot, Toriel wrote a note for the two children should they awaken before she returned. With a smile and a slight bounce in her step, she quietly left the house and entered the Ruins.

* * *

Asriel struggled for breath as his adopted brother kept him in a head lock. Chara smiled coldly as his brother fought and struggled weakly against him.  
Occasionally he would loosen his grip so that Asriel could take in air, but just enough to keep him from passing out. He could feel his brother's tears wetting his arm.

"You always were a cry baby, Asriel," he hissed softly.

Asriel tried to speak but couldn't. Surly this creature wasn't the brother he remembered.

"Brother...you're hurting me!" Asriel gagged.

The air in the room shifted, and with it came the pleasing smell of cinnamon and butterscotch. Chara sniffed the air and let out a content sigh.

"Mother...how fortunate for us..."

Chara wrapped his hand around Asriel's snout and pulled him into the shadows. Asriel could hear his mother's soft humming as she entered her favorite snail hunting spot. He wanted to scream, he wanted to tell her to run, but the sudden cold edge of rusty metal pressing against his back told him to stay silent.

"Don't worry, we'll still have that family reunion," Chara chuckled as he lightly drug the rusty knife against Asriel's back. "But for now...lets let our new friends in to play..."

Chara suddenly took the knife and drove it into the stone wall behind them. With a wet pop and hiss of putrid gases, the wall began to bleed thick, chunky red blood.

"Let's see if mother is still as strong as I remember..."

* * *

Frisk's eyes flickered open. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He hopped out of bed and rousted Isaac from his slumber.

"Huh-what...oh, morning Frisk," Isaac yawned sleepily. "How did you slee-"

Frisk grabbed a hold of Isaac's hand and pulled him behind as he ran out of the room.

"H-hey, slow down!" Isaac protested. "You're gonna wake up Goat Mom!"

Frisk and Isaac spotted the note that Toriel had left for them earlier that morning.

 _Frisk_

 _We ran out of cinnamon and butterscotch. I have gone to my favorite snail hunting spot to collect enough to make you and Isaac breakfast.  
I hope Isaac likes snail pie. I shouldn't be gone long. Take care of each other, wont you?_

 _Love. Toriel_

"Snail pie?" Isaac asked with a grimace. "That sounds-"

 _ **III~SAAAC!**_

Isaac's eyes went wide with fear at the sound of his name echoing on the winds. He began to tremble and cry as fear began to gnaw at his heart. Suddenly, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. It was Frisk.

With the same blank expression that he always wore, he gave Isaac a DETERMINATION filled head nod. Isaac wiped the snot from his nose and swallowed his fears (for now).

"You're right..." Isaac sniffled. "Let's go help Goat Mom."

Isaac took Frisk's hand an squeezed it tightly. Before they could go save Toriel, there was something that Isaac needed.

"Frisk...make me cry."

Frisk didn't question the request and promptly slapped Isaac across the face. Newly formed tears began to roll down Isaac's face as the stinging pain began to spread.

"Okay *sniff* now let's go save Goat Mom!"

* * *

Toriel hummed happily as she carefully plucked a few snails off of the yellow flowers that bloomed underground. She was so looking forward to baking her famous snail pie. As she counted how many snails she had in her jar she noticed a rather bad smell in the air.  
She then heard a small gurgling sound towards the far end of the cavern.

"Hello...is someone there?" she asked.

The small gurgling grew louder as...something began to grow out of the ground. It was large...far larger than her.  
It had two black glassy eyes, it lacked arms or legs, and it had a large split lip.

Toriel looked up at the creature and smiled.

"Why hello, what's you name?"

The creature smiled, growled, then let loose at blast of blood and sick. Toriel slid out of the downpour just at the right moment.

"That was very rude!" she scolded the creature sternly. "If you have something wrong with your stomach, then you should have said so. I can help-"

The creature responded by leaping into the air in an attempt to crush Toriel.

"Sir, please. You're being unreasonable!" Toriel retorted, really trying not to lose her temper. "If you would just-"

"Goat Mom!"

Toriel turned around and saw Frisk and Isaac rushing into the cavern behind her.

"Frisk, Isaac, what are you two doing-"

The creature leaped over her and landed in between her and her two little ones. Isaac fired off a small burst of tears...which sadly...weren't as powerful as he remembered them being.

"There goes that idea..."

Isaac and Frisk both cried in pain as the monster's burning sick and blood splashed over them.

The creature smiled as it readied another blast, when suddenly there was fire, lots and lots of fire.

Frisk and Isaac pressed themselves as low to the ground as they could to avoid the flames.  
Through the flames, Isaac could see Toriel standing with her hands raised out to her side.

"Get away from my children you beast!"

The creature roared and fired another blast of blood, but this time he was met with a wall of fire. The creature howled in pain as it's body burned.

Black smoke rose off of it's body as it leaped into the air for another smashing attack.

"Watch out Goat Mom!" Isaac screamed.

Toriel rose her hands above her head and summoned a pillar of fire that charred the misshapen monster to a crisp.

The blackened beast hit the ground and gurgled in pain as it began to vibrate violently.

Suddenly the creature erupted into a piled of blood and guts, coating Toriel in it's gore.

Toriel was shaking as she looked down at what used to be her enemy.

"W-what...why didn't it turn to dust..." she stammered. "Monsters...t-turn to dust, not...not-"

"It's not from here," a small voice split chimed.

Toriel turned and saw Frisk helping Isaac off of the ground.

"The monster...it was from your world. Wasn't it Isaac?" Frisk asked flatly.

Isaac ran and buried his face into Toriel's dress, sobbing loudly.

"They are coming for me!" he cried. "They're gonna kill me!"

Toriel picked up Isaac and looked him in the eyes.

"Isaac...who it trying too kill you?"

 _ **III~SAAAC!**_

A chill ran down Toriel's spine as she heard the haunting voice.

"Momma..." Isaac whimpered softly. "Momma wants to kill me..."

* * *

 _And so ends another chapter. What perils await our heroes?_

 _You'll just have to wait and find out._

 _Until next time._


	7. Chapter 7: Falling Stars

Chapter 7

* * *

"Your...mother?" Toriel asked, horrified at the thought. "You think she wants to...kill you?"

Isaac whimpered and nodded his head. Toriel swallowed the lump of sadness that had built up in her throat and knelt down to comfort the child.

"Isaac...dear child, why would you think such a horrible thing?" she asked Isaac. "Why would your own mother want to kill you?"

Isaac hesitated before answering. He didn't want to give her a reason to kill him either.

"She thinks I'm sinful," Isaac hiccuped as tears built in his eyes. "She thinks I'm evil..."

Frisk patted Isaac on the shoulder as if to say "chin up." Strangely, Isaac began to fell less afraid and perhaps even a bit determined.

Isaac wiped his nose and gave a nervous smile.

"But, now that I'm with you two, she wont get me...will she?" he asked warily.

Toriel rubbed Isaac's bald head with her hand, which enticed a comforted sigh from the child.

"You are safe with us, child," Toriel reassured Isaac. "Nothing will come to harm you."

* * *

Frisk stared silently at Issac as he embraced Toriel. Frisk could feel the fear and dread within Isaac's words.

A part of Isaac actually believed that he had done something wrong, something evil. Frisk had seen evil and he knew that Isaac wasn't evil.

Frisk himself had done things that were evil. He had killed, stolen, destroyed...but those were all from time lines that no longer existed.

Bottom line; Frisk knew evil, and Isaac wasn't it.

"We need to go..." Frisk stated softly as he tugged on Toriel's blouse and Isaac's hand.

"Y-yeah, lets get out of here," Isaac stammered as he was dragged behind Frisk.

"Wait, Frisk," Toriel stated. "Take my hand, I'll lead the way."

Frisk took a hold of Toriel's hand. Isaac and Frisk walked in a single file line behind Toriel as she lead them out of her once cherished snail hunting spot.

"Stay together," Toriel ordered as she readied a fire ball with her free hand. "These ruins are no longer empty."

* * *

As the three entered the chamber that connected the cavern to the Ruins, the ground began to shake and rumble.

Suddenly, a massive stone wall slid down and block the path back to the hunting spot.

The door to the next section of the Ruins suddenly closed and locked with a loud thud.

With loud wet pops, several chunks of meat fell from the ceiling. The chunks quickly took form and changed into several human looking children.

With wide happy smiles and blood running from their eyes, the creatures Isaac would later dub "Gapers" began to encircle the group.

Frisk picked up a rock and threw it one of the encroaching Gapers. With a spray of blood and gray matter, the Gaper's head was splashed into mush.

But that didn't stop the creature. Even headless, the creature continued towards them.

"You gotta keep hitting them," Isaac stated as he cowered behind Frisk. "Hit them till they're mush!"

Isaac pushed past Frisk and let loose a volley of tears. The creatures popped and gushed into crimson muck as his tears struck.

"Yay! My tears work again!" Isaac squealed with glee.

His glee was quickly replaced with pain as one of the Gapers raked it's filthy nails across his cheek. Isaac fell to the ground as the Gaper began clawing and biting at him.

"Get off of him you wretch!" Toriel growled as she pulled the Gaper off of Isaac and threw it against the wall.

Frisk quickly pulled Isaac to his feet. Isaac was hurt pretty badly. He was covered in claw marks and bites.

Toriel was furious.

"Children, please get behind me and close your eyes," Toriel stated in a firm tone as she raised her hands to her side.

Isaac and Frisk both crouched behind Toriel and covered their eyes. Isaac couldn't see what happened next, but he sure could feel it.

The air became scorching hot and he could hear the sound of crackling flames.

"All right my children, you may open your eyes," Toriel sighed.

The room around the three was scorched and blackened. All that remained of the mob of Gapers were nothing but smoldering piles of ash. Isaac felt a shiver run up his spine.

 _Goat Mom is just as scary as my real mom is,_ Isaac thought with new found worry.

Toriel took both Isaac and Frisk's hands as they continued deeper into the Ruins.

"We are almost back to the house," Toriel said as her eyes darted around the room, making sure there was nothing more waiting for them in the shadows. "Don't worry I'll protect you two no matter what."

* * *

"No matter what, eh...?" Chara hissed as he watched the three venture deeper.

Toriel was strong, but even she had her limits, and Chara knew what those limits were all too well.

"How long will it take before you're bled dry?" he asked with a smile. "How many monsters will you burn before your flame flickers and dies?"

He felt his brother squirm and kick. Chara loosened his grip and let the young monster breath.

"Mommy...help!" Asriel rasped out weakly before Chara's grip tightened back around his throat.

"Sh-sh-sh, no crying for Mommy yet..." Chara said with malice in his voice. "The fun is just about to start..."

Chara felt the ground tremble as he slipped back into the shadows with his hostage.

"The others should be arriving soon..."

* * *

Things on the surface were calm and peaceful. The people oblivious to the nightmare that was seeping into their world. The Monster Kid was running as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

"Man, I am so late. Mom is gonna kill me!"

As he was running he noticed a glimmer in the night sky. He slid to a stop and gazed up into the sky. At that moment, six falling stars flew across the sky.

"Wow, six shooting stars! That means six wishes!" the Kid exclaimed happily.

The sound of breaking glass tore the kid from the sky. He suddenly realized that the sound had come from his house. He ran (slipped and fell over and got back up) as fast as he could to his house.

He had caught a lucky break as neither of his parents were home yet. The lights were turned off and he could hear the sound of soft sobbing coming from his kitchen.

"Hello...?" the Kid called out nervously. "Is that you...Frisk?"

In between the sobs, the Kid could hear what sounded like loud wet chewing noises. Carefully, the Monster Kid flipped on the lights (somehow).

Curled up on the kitchen floor was a little girl with thick, bright blonde curly hair.

She had red goo dripping from her mouth and she tore a small chunk out of what looked like a giant red heart. With a startled gasp, the girl looked up at the monster.

"H-hi there..." the Kid greeted nervously, the girl was cute...really cute.

"Hi..." the girl responded as she wiped the red goo from her mouth. "You aren't gonna kill me, are ya?"

"WHAT?! Why would I do that?!" the Kid asked in shock.

"Cuz that's what momma wants," the girl responded as fresh tears began to swell in her eyes. "But I don't wanna die!"

The Kid walked to the girl and helped her off of the floor.

"Well there's no way she's gonna get you!" the Kid exclaimed. "Come on, I know just the person who can protect you!"

"Who?" the young girl asked as she followed the Monster Kid.

"King Asgore!" the Kid responded. "He's super strong and really nice!"

Suddenly, the Kid realized something really important. He hadn't learned the girl's name.

"What's your name?" he asked with a smile.

The child tried to fix her hair and adjusted her red bow. She was scared, but felt that the Kid was not a threat to her. He seemed...nice.

"My name is Magdalene," she said with a sniffle. "But you can just call me Maggie for short..."

* * *

 _And thus ends another chapter!_

 _Sorry for the lack of updates._

 _Afterbirth is way too much fun!_

 _If you have a boss you want to see in later chapters, feel free to suggest them._

 _Until next time!_


	8. Chapter 8: Not Candy

Chapter 8

* * *

Room after room, peril after peril, Isaac, Frisk, and Toriel trudged further into the now foreign Ruins. They stank of smoke and soot thanks to Toriel's fire magic.

She had been doing most of the fighting while Frisk helped the badly injured Isaac. He was in bad shape. From Isaac's perspective, he only had half a heart left.

"Hold on just a little longer, Isaac!" Toriel shouted over the roar of freshly summoned flames. "We're almost there!"

Isaac couldn't hear her, he was so out of it that everything seemed blurry and muffled. While he battled to stay conscious, Isaac could see a tiny black figure darting between the shadows.

He couldn't see it clearly, but it seemed to have red eyes and two horns.

In his life, nothing good had horns other than Goat Mom.

But whatever the figure was, it didn't seem to want to attack them. Instead it seemed content with observing from the shadows.

Isaac wasn't the only one who had noticed the black creature in the shadows. Frisk had spotted the creature a few rooms back.

There was something oddly familiar about it. It too seemed to be connected to the beasts that were invading his world.

But, unlike the other monsters, this one didn't seem as angry or mindless as them. It was observing, waiting, but for what, Frisk didn't know.

Whatever it was, it left a lingering smell of sulfur where ever it was seen.

* * *

As the three continued, Toriel spotted the room where she had left her bowl of Monster Candy.

"Quickly, children, in here," she ordered as she dragged the two along with her. "We can tend to Isaac in here."

After making sure the entrance into the room was blocked, Toriel knelt down and tried to roust Isaac back awake.

"Isaac, wake up please!" she begged as she gently shook the unconscious child.

While Toriel was busy with Isaac, Frisk tried to reach into the Monster Candy bowl. He grabbed what he thought were three pieces of candy. They looked funny.

One was red and white, one was a dull yellow, and the last one was pure white. Frisk popped his piece of _candy_ into his mouth before handing Toriel her piece.

"Oh, thank you Frisk," Toriel responded with a sad smile. "But I can't seem to wake up Isaac."

Frisk took the last piece of _candy_ a dropped it in Isaac's mouth. Suddenly Isaac's eyes snapped open.

In his mind, Isaac could see the image of tall muscle bound man with a blond buzz cut and sunglasses appeared before him. He wore a red muscle shirt, blue jeans, and was smoking a cigar. He was standing on a pile of dead monsters. And call him crazy (go ahead) Isaac swore he could hear heavy metal playing.

 _"Hey...kid,"_ the man spoke. _"Catch!"_

The man threw something at Isaac, who managed to catch it without hurting himself for once. Two blue hearts sat in Isaac's hands before they sank into his palms.

Isaac jumped off the ground with a loud gasp.

"What-what happened?! Where are we?!"

Toriel shushed the startled Isaac; she was so relieved that he was alright.

"You were quite out of it, dear," Toriel stated with a warm tone. "Luckily, the bowl of candy I kept down here was still untouched. The candy has healing powers."

To demonstrate, Toriel popped her piece of _candy_ into her mouth. Her face scrunched involuntarily as her tongue was assaulted by a very bitter taste.

"Eww...bitter..." she sighed disappointed. "Frisk how was yours?"

Frisk didn't know how to answer her. Words were failing him as he stared into the wall. He could see every crack and every bump in super high detail.

Suddenly, he realized that he was seeing through the wall itself.

"I can see...forever..." Frisk responded with a slight lisp.

Now full of concern, Toriel looked into her bowl of candy. Instead of the colorful mish mash of hard candies that she had left, she found a bowl full of unlabeled pills.

Suddenly, Toriel felt her stomach lurch as a sharp pain tore through her. She fell to her knees and started to vomit.

 _Hematemesis_

"Goat Mom!" Isaac shouted as he and Frisk rushed to her aid.

She was out cold. The one who swore that she would protect her children no matter what was now as vulnerable as they were.

"Goat Mom, please wake up!" Isaac cried as he tried to shake her awake.

Isaac turned to Frisk for help, but found that he too was far too zoned out to be of any use. Isaac didn't know what to do.

His friends needed help, but Isaac was useless. Toriel was far too large and heavy for him to drag through the Ruins. And Frisk didn't seem that good at fighting.

In a brief moment of stress induced insanity, Isaac ran out of the room and into the Ruins.

"Don't worry, I'll get help and come back for you!" he swore as he ran without looking.

Toriel's eyes flickered open just in time to see Isaac run out of the room.

"Isaac...wait..."

* * *

The door suddenly slammed shut. Isaac spun around and tried to pull the door open but to no avail.  
The sounds of doors shutting and sealing echoed throughout the room.

There was a bright purple flash of light. Once Isaac's eyes had adjusted to the sudden brightness, he found that he was staring at what looked like a large coal black mummy.

The mummy was covered in worn yellow rags that hid a glowing purple eye. Before Isaac could react, the "Rag Man" pulled it's own head off and threw it at Isaac.

With a startled yelp, Isaac ducked and let the head fly over him. Isaac let loose a volley of tears at the Rag Man, but they were still too week.

With a dry rustling noise, Rag Man regrew his head. Much to Isaac's terror, the head that he had previously thrown had now grown spindly spider legs.

The "Ragling" fired two purple orbs of magic before it lept over towards Isaac. Isaac was now out numbered, and out matched.

Even when Isaac would destroy the Raglings, the Rag Man would always summon more or attack him with his purple magic.

Isaac felt his skin burn as he was constantly struck by the Rag Man. Isaac curled up into a ball to protect his head.

Each strike felt as if it were breaking bones, and as far as Isaac knew, they were. Finally, Isaac gave into the hopelessness and began to sob.

"Someone help me!" he screamed as loud as he could.

As Rag Man raised his hands to deliver one last blast of magic, a low deep growl echoed out of the shadows.

With a blur, something shot out of the shadows and knocked Rag Man back away from Isaac. Still dizzy from his beating, Isaac couldn't really see who or what had come to his aid.

All he could make out was that it was pitch black in color, and hovered off of the ground with a pair of black wings.

The dark being's cheeks seemed to puff out, as if he was about to be sick. When he opened his fanged maw, a beam of super heated blood erupted out of his mouth.

The red flash was so bright that it nearly blinded Isaac.

Once the flash had died down, all that was left of Rag Man was a blast shadow burnt into the ground with the scent of sulfur heavy in the air.

With the battle now over, the locked doors in the chamber flew open.

"Isaac!"

Isaac turned around to see a still weakened Toriel limp out of the sealed room with Frisk following her with a slight wobble in his step.

"Goat Mom!" Isaac cried happily as he ran into her open arms.

"You had me worried sick!" Toriel exclaimed as she held Isaac. "Don't ever run off like that again!"

"I'm sorry, Goat Mom! I wasn't thinking!" Isaac whimpered as he wiped his eyes. "But, someone helped me beat the monsters."

Toriel's eyes then fell upon the dark figure that floated a foot off of the ground, it's black wings aflutter.

Toriel pushed Isaac behind her and summoned two measly fireballs.

"Stay back, creature!" she shouted in a fierce tone. "I won't let you hurt my children!"

The creature growled and began to puff out its cheeks, readying another infernal blast. Before things could escalate any further, Isaac pushed past Toriel and stood between her and the creature.

"No wait! He's good, he's good!" Isaac shouted frantically. "Please, don't fight!"

Toriel felt a small tugging on her blouse. She discovered that it was Frisk trying to get he attention. Frisk was nodding his head as if to say "He's good."

Too tired to argue, Toriel sighed and dispersed her flames. She didn't like the idea of this creature being near her children, but if what Isaac said was true, then his help would be appreciated.

"Are you the one who saved my Isaac?" Toriel asked skeptically.

The creature nodded it's head.

"Why?" Toriel asked.

The creature averted it's eyes before finally speaking.

 _"He called...I answered..."_

Toriel starred the creature down skeptically. It's answer wasn't satisfying, but she was too tired to argue.

"Well...thank you for saving my little Isaac," Toriel said as she ran her hand over Isaac's bald head. "But...what is your name?"

The creature seemed to struggle to form the words in his fanged maw. Finally he managed to rasp out his name.

 _"Azazel...my name is Azazel."_

* * *

 _Sorry for the long delay. I got the Fallout 4 fever!_

 _Another character and another boss down._

 _Thank you for your patience._


	9. Chapter 9: Glitter in the Garbage

Chapter 9

* * *

The hour was very late. Everyone one the surface was asleep. The former King Asgore was just about to crawl into bed when he heard his doorbell ring.

"Who could that be at this hour?" he said aloud as he made his way to the door.

With a tired sigh, Asgore opened the door and was greeted by the wide smile of the Monster Kid.

"ASGORE, HEY, HEY, ASGORE, I NEED-"

Asgore placed his hand over the Kid's head and shushed him.

"Calm down, now, what is it that you need?" Asgore asked softly.

Asgore's withdrew his hand and allowed the Kid to speak.

"I found a human girl!" he exclaimed loudly. "And she needs help! Her name is-"

The Monster Kid paused as he realized that his new friend was not with him.

He turned to his left and then to his right and found the blonde named Magdalene hiding behind Asgore's finely trimmed hedges.

"Come on! Stop being such a scaredy cat!" the Kid exclaimed as he pushed her from behind with his head. (He has no arms.)

"I'm not a scaredy cat!" Maggie protested as she was pushed towards Asgore. "I'm just not...presentable right now. My hair his a mess, my feet are dirty, and I've got red all over my mouth!"

"Aww relax, Asgore won't care how you look," the Kid responded as he kicked up the ground as he tried to move her faster. "Besides he's not really the king anymore."

"You told me he was royalty!" Maggie shouted.

"No, I told you he was the King."

"That's the same thing!"

After a short struggle, Maggie found herself at Asgore's feet. She looked up at his large daunting figure and whimpered.

Asgore smiled and knelt down so that he could see her better.

"Why, hello there," he greeted in a soft tone. "What's your name, little one?"

Maggie squeezed her Yum Heart tightly as she timidly averted her eyes.

" Magdalene...my name is Magdalene," she answered as she nibbled nervously on her Yum Heart.

"You can call her Maggie for short!" the Monster Kid shouted over excitedly.

Maggie shot an flustered glare back at the Monster Kid as her face blushed a deep red. She was never good at talking to people, and only friends could call her Maggie.

Asgore chuckled and patted Magdalene on her head.

"Magdalene, that's such a pretty name," Asgore stated happily as he stepped to the side and welcomed the two into his come. "Please, come in. I'll make some tea."

Maggie peeked inside nervously to make sure it was safe. Before she could finish her evaluation of the house, she was pushed in from behind by the Monster Kid.

"Come on! He ain't gonna hurt ya!" he he pushed against her. "There is no way your mom can get you in here!"

Asgore closed the door behind them, but not before feeling an ice chill on the winds. With a shiver, he locked the door. Something wasn't right.

"I'll go put the tea on," Asgore stated as Maggie and the Kid made themselves comfortable. "Then you can tell me what is wrong."

* * *

Elsewhere

Despite the plentiful bounty that the surface world offered, some monsters simply preferred the way things worked underground.

Deep within the wet mounds of the Underground garbage dump, two figures combed through the mountains of potential treasurers.

"Bratty, there's, like, nothing here!" the plump purple ally cat groaned as she shook the muck off of her fur.

"We've, like, only just started looking, Catty," the tall alligator Bratty retorted. "Besides, this is our old stomping grounds. Don't you wanna, like, feel nostalgic and stuff?"

With a huff, Catty dove back into the nearest pile of garbage and sifted through it with surprising ease.

"Couldn't we, like, dig through the garbage dumps on the surface?" Catty asked after spitting out a mouthful of ancient instant noodles.

"Like I said, nostalgia and stuff..." Bratty responded as she picked through her pile of garbage.

As Catty was sifting through another pile, she suddenly spotted something shiny. She could see the slight glimmer of gold through the moist trash and grime.

"Like, OMG, Bratty, I totally found something!" Catty exclaimed happily as she dug deeper.

"Like, really?" Bratty asked as she made her way over towards her friend. "Like, what is it?"

Catty managed to dig her claws deep into the muck and coiled her paws tightly around...whatever it was that was shinning. She pulled, but the object didn't budge.

"Bratty, like, help a girl out will ya?" Catty asked as she made room for her friend.

Bratty wrapped her fingers around whatever it was that Catty was digging and squeezed it tightly.

"Alright, like, on three!"

"One"

"Two"

"Three!"

At once, both pulled as hard as they could. Slowly, whatever it was that was lodged in the garbage was freed from it's prison and came bursting to the surface.

Bratty and Catty's jaws dropped when they finally laid eyes on what they had uncovered.

The shiny object was in fact a golden ankle bracelet and chain...with a small, bald headed child attached to it.

"OMG it's a human!" Bratty and Catty squealed in unison as they dropped the one eyed child face down in the muck.

The child stirred and groaned as it regained consciousness. The child slowly stood up and rubbed it's head.

"Oww...easy on the merchandise..." he groaned as he readjusted the gold ankle bracelet around his left foot.

The child blinked blankly, allowing Bratty and Catty enough time to see his empty left eye socket.

"Oh, right..." the child stated as he pulled an eye patch over the empty socket. "There we go!"

The child looked around and then turned back to the still shocked Bratty and Catty.

"So...what's your two's story?" he asked as he began to pick through the garbage. "You two aren't gonna try to kill me, are you?"

Bratty and Catty gasped and recoiled.

"Like, why would we..."

"...wanna kill you and stuff?"

The one eyed bandit shrugged his shoulders as he began to pull out golden coins from the mud.

"Dunno, everything has been trying pretty hard to until now," he answered as he began to carefully stack the gold coins in tiny towers.

Bratty and Catty were in awe at how many coins the child had found in such a short amount of time.

"How did you, like, find all of those coins?" Catty asked with stars in her eyes.

The child flipped a coin at her and winked.

"Lucky foot," he stated as he pointed at his ankle bracelet. "That...and I've got an eye for treasure."

"OMG, he is, like, so wicked adorable!" Bratty exclaimed.

"We should, like, totally take him home with us!" Catty chimed in. "He could make us rich and stuff!"

Bratty and Catty both gasped and covered their mouths, before bursting into laughter.

"Like, where are our manners?"

"Yeah, like, we haven't even introduced ourselves yet!"

"I'm Bratty, and this is my best friend, Catty."

"I'm Catty, and this is my best friend, Bratty."

"Best friends for-EVER!" they both shouted in unison.

"So, like, what's your name?" Bratty asked the one eyed child.

The child took a handful of coins and threw them into the air, showering the two monster bffs in coins. (Make it rain!)

"The name is Cain...just Cain. Now...I do believe that we can do business together."

* * *

Asgore sat and smiled as Magdalene finished her tea. She hiccuped after downing the last of the sweet yet bitter tea.

The Monster Kid had gotten the tea all over his face, and was bouncing in his seat from the caffeine.

"Thank you sir," Maggie squeaked as she emptied her cup.

"You're very welcome, Magdalene," Asgore responded as he took her cup. "Now, tell me what it is that is wrong."

Maggie whimpered and looked over her shoulder as if to make sure nothing was behind her.

"My momma wants to kill me..." she whimpered.

Asgore nearly choked on his tea as the dark words left the little Magdalene's mouth. How could one do something so horrible to their own child?

More importantly, was this mother of hers so thirsty for her blood that she would dare to follow her into his home?

"Is what she says true?" Asgore asked the Kid.

The Kid nodded his head with way too much enthusiasm and fell face forward onto the floor. Suddenly, Asgore's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked. "Yes this is Asgore..."

"Yeah, Asgore, this is Undyne. I've got a bit of a problem..."

* * *

 _Again, sorry for the lack of updates._

 _Next chapter will have a boss battle, and I'm open for suggestions._

 _Until next time!_


	10. Chapter 10: Feed the Rage!

Chapter 10

* * *

Undyne yawned as she checked the clock. It was going on three in the morning. The "living room" section of Alphys' lab was dark with the exception the television.

The TV was showing nothing but static. Undyne looked around and spotted her friend Alphys passed out next to her, snoring loudly.

Undyne smile as she began to remember what had happened. Alphys had invited Undyne over for a binge of her favorite cartoon.

Something about magic rock aliens...it didn't matter. None of it really mattered so long as she got to spend time with Alphys.

They both must have fallen asleep after the they reached the sixth hour of their binge.

"Yo, Alphys..."

Alphys groaned and then let out a long yawn as she stretched her short limbs.

"What...episode are we on?" she asked sleepily.

"I think we slept through most of it," Undyne stated as she brushed the popcorn crumbs off of her shirt. "It's three in the morning."

At this, Alphys fully woke with a jolt as she realized just how late it had gotten.

"Oh-oh gosh, I didn't plain on...um...I mean, if you want you can stay here for the night..." Alphys stammered bashfully.

Undyne let out a loud laugh as she gave Alphys a playful (but still painful) smack on the back.

"Ha-ha! Sounds like fun!" she exclaimed with a smile that showed all of her sharp shark like teeth. "Sleep overs are always fun!"

"Y-yeah, I'll go get some extra blankets!" Alphys stated as she smiled with glee. "This is gonna be so fun!"

As Alphys got off of the couch, her foot landed in a puddle of...something. It was warm and slimy and it sent a disgust filled shiver up her spine.

"Ew-ew-ew what is that?!" she stammered as she pulled her foot out of...whatever it was.

Undyne leaped from the couch and landed right next to the strange puddle.

"It's red and wet...is it ketchup?" Undyne asked before sniffing the puddle. "Naw...it smells too much like metal to be ketchup. Plus, ketchup doesn't breathe."

"Breathe..." Alphys asked with fear creeping into the back of her mind.

Sure enough, the puddle of red goo moved as if it was breathing. The puddle began to move slowly towards the door that lead to the outside, leaving a trail of red behind it.

"Hey, Alphys, go turn on your lab's defenses," Undyne stated firmly. "Something is up, and I don't like it."

Undyne usually like it when she was right, but this time she was really hoping that she wasn't. She loved a good fight when it was just her.

But with Alphys thrown into the mix, it only made it all the more dangerous for her. Alphys wasn't a fighter, she was a nerd, but she was Undyne's nerd.

"Alright Undyne, I got the cameras up and running!" Alphys shouted from her computer. "There is nothing showing up on the screens but-"

Alphys was startled by a loud rumble from outside of the lab. When she looked back towards the screen, the cameras were showing what looked like a mob of smiling...burning children roaming around aimlessly.

Suddenly, one by one the cameras began to die.

Undyne took a deep breath and then summoned a spear. If she was going to have a sleep over, then whatever was causing that loud pounding need to be shut up.

"That's it, I'm going out there!" Undyne shouted. "We are going to have that sleep over one way or another!"

Alphys pressed a button on her console and opened the lab doors.

"Be careful, Undyne," Alphys said with her voice thick with worry.

Undyne smiled and laughed.

"I'll be back in a flash!"

With a loud metallic grinding noise, the lab doors slid open. Undyne let out a loud battle cry as she charged out to face the unknown dangers with her spear at the ready.

* * *

The first thing that greeted the blue scaled warrior was the incredible heat of Hotland. She immediately began to sweat and pant as she felt her self dry out.

"I'VE MADE A MISTAKE!" she shouted in anger. "HOTLAND SUCKS!"

Suddenly, Undyne felt a warm liquid crash down over her shoulders. While it solved her problem of drying out, she was now soaked in something putrid.

Undyne's eye began to twitch with anger and disgust as she finally recognized the liquid.

"IT'S PISS!" she screamed furiously. "SOMEONE IS GONNA DIE!"

As if to answer her challenge, several globs of meat fell from the roof of the lab. Each glob moved and morphed themselves into small humanoid creatures.

The creatures all had large gaping maws and empty eye sockets. The horde of red fleshy monsters all charged at Undyne with surprising speed and coordination.

Undyne scowled and summoned a volley of spears.

"Take this!" she hissed as she let loose the volley of spears.

One by one, the "Goblins" were impaled by Undyne's spears. The monsters all crumbled into puddles of red chunky goo.

"Huh, that was easier than it should have been..." Undyne stated uneasily.

A subtle bubbling noise alerted Undyne that the fight wasn't over. One by one, the puddles of red goo morphed back into their monster forms and charged Undyne again.

"You don't know when to quit do you?" she sneered as she readied another volley of spears.

But before she could release her spears, she heard a loud, animalistic war cry from high above her.

Undyne looked up just in time to see a pair of dirty, bloodied feet slam into her face.

Undyne toppled head over heels into the hard ground with a loud thud followed by the cracking of earth.

Undyne's head felt like it was going to explode from pain. With a angry grunt, Undyne pulled her head out of the ground.

After shaking the stars (and foot prints) out of her one good eye, Undyne got a good look at what had attacked her.

The assailant was short, far shorter than Alphys. The assailant had long dark brown hair that was tied back with a red bandanna.

Despite his size, the assailant had no problems with defending. In fact, he was tearing through the Goblins as if they were made paper.

The brunette lifted one of the Goblins and pile drove it into the ground, turning it's head into mush. He then grabbed the bloody pulp and smeared it across the ground.

"GET UP FROM THAT!" he screamed violently at the red stain on the ground.

The stranger was quickly mobbed by the rest of the monsters. Undyne could see them clawing and biting at the brown haired brawler and fired a volley of spears to aid him.

"What are you doing?!" she shouted. "You wanna get you butt kicked by those things?!"

The child responded with an angry glare, as he began to grind his teeth together.

"KILL OR BE KILLED!" he shouted as he slammed his fists into the closest puddle of Goblin ichor. "AND I AIN'T GONNA BE KILLED!"

A burst of red tinted tears shot out of the assailant's eyes and splattered against a third puddle of gore.

"COME ON OUT YOU PISS PUDDLE!" he screamed up towards the cave ceiling. "COME AND GET ME!"

As if to answer his angry cries for blood shed, the whole cavern began to tremble and shake.

Undyne heard a high pitched whistling, then she noticed that there was a growing shadow around the brown hair human.

"NGAHHH! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" she roared angrily as she bolted towards the blood crazed child.

She slid and kicked the child out of the way. With only seconds to spare, Undyne planet her feet firmly on the ground, raised her arms above her head, and braced herself.

With a loud cracking noise, a large, hideous creature hit the ground and crushed the warrior.

* * *

To the child, it looked like a giant slug made of human flesh. It had two large eyes and a wide gaping mouth with two buck teeth.

It had no legs but it had four stubby appendages on it's chest. The slug creature that the child had dubbed "Peep" was constantly leaking urine from it's body.

The child smiled as he readied himself for another fight.

"Yeah that's right! Come and get some!" he sneered as he waited for the beast to make the first move.

Rather than attack, the creature seemed to be trembling. Before the child could question this, the creature was slowly lifted off of the ground.

Once the creature was more than three feet in the air, the child could see a very angry, and a very determined Undyne straining against the creature's immense weight.

"No one...NO ONE CRUSHES ME!" she roared ferociously as she hoisted the monster over her head. "NO ONE CRUSHES UNDYNE THE UNDYING !"

With a loud "NGAHHH!" Undyne suplexed the foul urine monster into the ground. As it's head smashed against the ground, both of its eyes popped out of its head and began to attack Undyne.

She dodged and wove between the flying eyeballs and drove her spear into the monster's stomach.

A spray of caustic putrid urine shot out of the fresh wound and threw Undyne backwards. With a loud thud, she tumbled into the brown haired child.

"GET OFF OF ME FISH FACE!" he growled angrily as he tried to shove Undyne off of him.

"STAY OUT OF MY WAY SHORTY!" Undyne roared back, her teeth bared.

With angry snarl, the child withdrew a small straight razor from inside of his flowing locks.

Before she could stop him, the child took the razor and slowly dragged it across his chest.

Once the fresh blood began to seep from the wound, the child's skin took on a red tint and he once again began to pant and growl like an animal.

Undyne felt a sharp pain spread across her chest as a long gash similar to the child's appeared on her chest.

"What did you-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the child picked her up as if she weighed nothing.

"EAT THIS YOU FREAK!" he roared as he charged the monster, with a bewildered Undyne lifted over his head.

The child leaped into the air and landed on the creature's face. With his feet planted firmly in it's empty eye sockets, the child suddenly shoved Undyne into the creature's mouth and began to jump up and down on her shoulders.

"HOPE YOU LIKE FISH STICKS!" the child cackled as Undyne slide deeper into the creature's throat.

The creature gagged and coughed as Undyne was forced into its stomach. Blood began to bubble up from its mouth as it flailed desperately.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blue light from within the monster. Before the child could register what was happening, at least ten spears erupted from the creature's stomach.

The monster began to vibrate violently before it exploded, raining blood and chunklets everywhere. The brown hair child hit the ground face first.

After spitting out a tooth and wiping the blood off of his mouth, he turned around to see Undyne's foot slam into his face.

"You did not just try to feed me to that thing!" She screamed ferociously as she grabbed the child by the hair.

The child kicked and screamed as he tried to free himself from Undyne's grip, but to no avail.

"LEMME GO, LEMME GO!" he screamed as he kicked against Undyne's chest. "I'M STRONGER THAN YOU!"

"No one is stronger than me!" Undyne shouted with a wicked smile. "Especially not-"

Undyne stopped when she realized that the child's angry cries had devolved into fits of bitter sobs.

"I...I need to be stronger..." he whimpered as his strength left him. "...or else..."

"Or else what?" Undyne asked, still weary of the brunette.

"Or else... Mom will kill me..." the child hiccuped. "It's kill or be killed now...and I don't wanna die..."

Undyne was more confused than before the battle. What the hell was this kid talking about?

First the goblins, then the slug monster, now he is claiming that his own mother wants him dead.

Undyne was in no mood to ponder these questions. She was covered in sweat, blood, and urine.

She looked over the now frightened child and gritted her teeth in frustration.

A part of her wanted to pound him into paste, but the heroine in her told her that she simply couldn't do that.

"NGAHHH! Come on you little punk!" she growled as she dropped him on the ground.

She snapped her fingers and turned the child green.

"As long as you're GREEN you can't escape," Undyne stated as she lifted the child up by his head. "I'll release you once you calm down a bit-"

"Samson!" the child blurted out.

"Ehh?"

"My name is Samson..." the child repeated.

"Well... Sam, I can't have you running around all crazy and stuff now," Undyne stated with a scowl. "So you will be under my constant surveillance! Understood?!"

The child frowned up at Undyne.

"Sam- _son_ ," he corrected bitterly.

"Whatever..." Undyne responded dismissively. "I know someone who can keep you in line."

Undyne withdrew her cellphone and pressed speed dial. After a few moments, the other end of the line picked up.

"Yeah, Asgore, this is Undyne. I've got a bit of a problem..."

* * *

 _CAPS LOCK!_

 _*ahem*_

 _So here we have yet another chapter of this family friendly fan fic._

 _Sorry about the wait, finals and whatnot..._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this._


	11. Chapter 11: Simmer Down ?

Chapter 11

* * *

"NGAHHH! Would you stop kicking me?!" Undyne shouted angrily.

"Not until you stop crushing me, fish face!" the child named Samson retorted.

Undyne scowled as Samson kicked and thrashed like an angry mule. Samson had managed to break out of the magic restraint Undyne had used on him.

The only thing keeping him from rampaging inside of Alphys' lab was the choke hold that Undyne had on him.

"Alphys, hurry up and take the sample!" Undyne shouted as she strained against Samson's unnatural strength. "He's a lot stronger than he looks!"

"A-alright, just hold him still!" Alphys stammered nervously as she approached the two with an empty syringe. "This w-won't hurt...at least it shouldn't..."

At the sight of the syringe, Samson began to kick and fight like a man possessed.

"NO, NO, NO! I HATE DOCTORS! HATE THEM!" he screamed as he struggled against Undyne's grip.

"Do it now, Alphys!" Undyne shrieked as Samson's fist found her one good eye.

Alphys shut her eyes and jabbed the syringe into Samson's arm. As she drew a small amount of blood from his arm, the child's skin began to take on the same red tent as it had earlier.

"THAT'S MINE! GIVE IT BACK!" Samson roared as Alphys recoiled.

Alphys noticed that the child seemed to have increased in strength from the loss of blood. Luckily Undyne was still stronger than him.

"Fascinating," Alphys stated as she began to scribble down notes. "The child appears to gain a temporary boost of physical strength when injured."

"You mean he gets stronger the more he gets hurt?" Undyne asked as she heaved the kicking child over her head and out of fist range.

"T-that's exactly right," Alphys responded as she shuffled over to the lab elevator. "S-so maybe you shouldn't, you know...hurt him..."

"Hurt him?!" Undyne shrieked bitterly."He's been the one that's hurting me!"

"And don't you forget it, Fish Sticks!" Samson cackled smugly.

"Why you little..."

* * *

As Undyne and Samson erupted into a barrage of fists and insults, Alphys quietly retreated into the True Lab.

As the elevator reached the lower labs, Alphys began to look over the vial of blood she had extracted from Samson.

"A quick run in the systems should tell me what this Samson character is." Alphys muttered to herself as she looked at the vial of blood. "No normal human can possibly be as strong as he is."

The elevator door slid open to the lower level of the lab. It was here that Alphys had done her dark experiments that created the amalgamates.

She had never truly forgiven herself for her role in those experiments. But at least the amalgamates had been returned to their families.

Despite being empty of the ghostly creatures, Alphys still found the True Lab unwelcoming.

With a low hum and flicker of light, Alphys powered up one of her computers.

Once the computer had powered up, Alphys placed the vial of blood into one of the many ports that connected the analytic machine to the rest of her lab equipment.

"Now all there is left to do is wait for the results." Alphys said to herself. "Shouldn't take too long."

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours as the old machine ran it's tests over Samson's blood sample.

Alphys was loudly slurping up a bowl of instant noodles when the computer gave off a loud chime.

Alphys pushed herself over to the monitor and began to read over her findings.

"Lets see what we've found..."

Alphys scanned over her findings, and how she wished she hadn't. The text on the screen appeared normal at first, but slowly it began to glitch and dissolve into large black pixel clusters.

"W-what is all of this?" Alphys asked in a panic as she pushed herself away from the computer monitor. "T-that shouldn't be happening!"

The computer flickered, sparked, then died with a loud bang. A low rumble shook the lab.

Something was causing a great disturbance on the upper levels of her lab. That's when the obvious hit Alphys like a ton of bricks.

Undyne and Samson were fighting...again.

"Those two will destroy my lab!" Alphys exclaimed as she ran to the elevator.

As the elevator doors slid shut, the dead computer flicked dimly before finally going dark once more.

 _Bring him the photo..._

* * *

The elevator rocked suddenly as the power flickered.

 _Please be okay, Undyne!_ Alphys prayed as the elevator slowly continued up to upper labs.

As the elevator door slid open, instead of fire or smoke, Alphys was assaulted by loud heavy metal music.

Alphys first spotted the brown haired Samson jumping up and down on her couch. Jumping along with him, much to Alphys' surprise (and horror) was Undyne.

Both were air guitaring and headbanging along to the music.

"Do it again!" Samson shouted as he back flipped. "Do the thing!"

"Alright, alright, last time!" Undyne shouted with a large toothy smile.

Undyne jumped as high as she could in the air and summoned two spears.

"NGAHHH! WITNESS ME!"

With a loud smack, Undyne and Samson collided and hit the floor.

As the two tossed and tumbled around on the floor, Alphys finally managed to unplug her sound system.

Once the music abruptly stopped, Undyne and Samson's laughter was all that could be heard.

"Undyne, w-what do you think you're doing?!" Alphys shouted, still a little tone deaf from the loud music.

"We were just rough housing a bit," Undyne responded with a wide smile.

"Yeah, rough housing!" Samson repeated.

"But...when did you two start getting along?" Alphys asked as she began to calm down.

Undyne smiled and pulled Samson into a playful head lock.

"About two hours ago," she said with a laugh. "Sammy here got loose and wanted to prove to me that he was stronger by wrestling!"

"Yeah, wrestling!" Samson repeated.

"I still won, but it was close... now we're buds!" Undyne stated as she tossed Samson in the air.

"Yeah!" Samson repeated as he landed perfectly on Undyne's shoulders.

Undyne and Samson both struck heroic poses.

"Buds!" they both shouted in unison.

Alphys let out a stress filled sigh as she readjusted her glasses. Undyne noticed her friend's troubled sigh and took the hint that she needed to simmer down.

"Uhh...so, what did those tests say?" Undyne asked, trying to return her focus on Alphys.

"Oh, about that..." Alphys responded uneasily. "They were inconclusive."

"Inconclusive? What do you mean?" Undyne asked.

"Yeah, wadda mean?" Samson repeated after Undyne.

"W-well...the only thing the test showed was that Samson is human." Alphys stated. "But my computer blew up before I could find out anything else..."

"What else do you need to know?" Samson asked, growing impatient.

"Well, where did you come from?" Alphys asked. "How did you get here?"

Samson scratched the back of his head, trying not to look bashful.

"I come from a little house on the hill," he responded as he fidgeted with his bandanna. "Fell down here after jumping down a secret trap door I found in my room. That was about...two days ago. That was when Mom tried to kill me..."

Red tinted tears began to swell in Samson's eyes despite his best effort to macho through them.

"Stupid Mom, stupid monsters..."

Undyne looked to Alphys with a sad look on her face. Despite acting all tough and mean, Samson was still just a kid.

Undyne could relate to his desire to become stronger, but she had no idea how to handle the trauma of one's mother trying to kill them.

Suddenly, Alphys' cell phone began to ring a loud and annoying anime theme song ring tone.

"H-hello? Oh, hello Asgore..." Alphys answered with a stammer.

"Who?" Samson asked Undyne.

"The king- well former king of the Underground," she answered as she shushed him.

After a few minutes, Alphys hung up her phone and let out a long sigh.

" Asgore hasn't heard from Toriel or Frisk in the last two days," she stated grimly. "They were last seen going into the Ruins."

"That's a bad place," Samson blurted out. "Lots of rooms...lots of monsters...lots."

"Monsters? Like those...things that attacked us?" Undyne asked as she grabbed Samson and pulled him up to her face.

"Yeah, they followed me here from the basement..." Samson responded bitterly.

Undyne grabbed Samson and Alphys.

"Well come one, we gotta go save them!" she exclaimed loudly. "No one is gonna hurt our friends! Get your war face on Samson!"

Samson smacked himself across the face, an act that triggered the blood lust within him. His skin took a dull red complexion, and he began to breathe heavily.

"Umm, guys, I'm not a fighter!" Alphys shouted out.

"Would you rather go with us, or stay here alone...with the monsters?" Undyne asked as she tried to contain the all too battle hungry Samson under her other arm.

"On second thought...I'll go with you two," Alphys responded with a nervous smile. "Besides, I know shortcuts."

"Alright, it's settled! Let's go save Frisk and Toriel!" Undyne shouted as she charged the lab doors. "NGAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The lab doors erupted outward as Undyne slammed headfirst into them.

"YEAH! LETS GO HIT THINGS!" Samson roared eagerly, pointing forward. (he had no idea where they were going)

"Frisk, Toriel, we're coming for you!" Undyne shouted as she ran further into the Hotland caverns, ready to face whatever challenges would stand in her way.

"SAMSON!" she yelled with a toothy grin.

"UNDYNE!" Samson yelled back with his fists curled.

"Um...Alphys..." Alphys squeaked, too frightened to say anything.

"BESTIES!" Both Undyne and Samson shouted as loud as they could.

* * *

Muffet let out a long, tired sigh. She hadn't had a single customer all day.

Sure, she had found success with her new bakery on the surface, but business had been slow for the last few weeks. Muffet's spiders needed money for spider things.

 _Could it be that my prices are too high?_ Muffet thought.

Muffet smiled and giggled at the absurdity of such a thought. Fifty dollars was more than a fair price for a spider donut.

Where else would the people buy her spider pastries or a nice tall glass of spider cider?

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have her new bakery built in an abandoned warehouse. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to fill the bakery with webs.

But that's how Muffet worked. Food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders. As Muffet went over her inventory, one her spiders dangled down next to her.

"Hmm? A message from the spiders in my old cavern?" she asked the tiny spider.

"Something is picking on them?"

The spider responded. (silently)

"And it's harassing a potential customer?" Muffet asked.

The spider responded again.

"And it's using spiders to do it's dirty work?" Muffet hissed bitterly. "I can't be having that now can I?"

Muffet giggled as a swarm of her spiders began to converge on her.

"Ahuhuhu...come little ones, let's go pay the underground a visit..." Muffet giggled as she and her swarm slowly sank into the shadows.

"There is only room for one spider in my webs..."

* * *

 _NGAHHH!_

 _Another chapter for you._

 _Next chapter is another boss fight._

 _Hope you enjoyed reading this thing._


	12. Chapter 12: Spider Fight!

Chapter 12

* * *

Webs constricted her body and muffled her screams. She couldn't remember how she got stuck (literally) in her situation.

One minute she was falling through the darkness, the next, she was being entombed in webs. Luckily, her little friend managed to escape before it was too late.

 _Maybe he will go get help!_ She thought hopefully as she struggled against her bindings.

But deep down, she doubted that help would ever arrive. With her luck, more spiders would show up.

 _First Mom, now spiders. I swear, it's like I'm cursed..._

* * *

The underground caverns on the outskirts of Hotland were dark and damp. Spider webs stretched in an interweaving network for miles.

Several purple spiders were cowering in the darkest corner of the massive web as they were assaulted by hostile invaders.

The invaders were other spiders, but none like the underground spiders had seen before. These spiders were mean, and ugly.

Some were small and red. Some were swollen and would burst in a shower of red gore if fatally injured.

Others had permanent angry scowls on their faces and liked to charge headfirst into whatever was in front of them.

But the most dangerous of these wicked spiders were the large "ticking" black spiders. They had a bad habit of exploding when they got hurt.

Needless to say, spiders were allergic to being blown up. All of this was very bad for business.

Their only costumer in the underground was now being cocooned, and they were powerless to stop it. But not all was lost.

Every now and again, one of the enemy spiders would be dragged off into the shadows by a small flying...something.

The spiders couldn't get a good look at it in the dark. Whatever it was, it seemed to attack whenever one of the enemy spiders got too close to the cocooned victim.

As things seemed to grow dimmer by the minute, the spiders of the underground felt a sudden change in the vibration of the webs.

It was subtle, familiar, and very catchy.

The vibrations caught by the webs began to intensify, and the spiders of the underground felt compelled to dance to the tune. This could only mean one thing.

The Mistress had returned from the surface.

"Ahuhuhuhu...Did you hear what they just said?"

A large mass of purple spiders moved towards the center of the cavern.

Hundreds, thousands, maybe even millions of spiders began to move away from the mass and bolstered the underground spider's defenses.

"They said that someone was picking on my spiders..."

Several boomerang like croissants flew out of the shadows, and struck several of the ticking spiders.

After the blasts shook the web, more of the scowling red spiders began to attack. Their attack was met with an larger group of the now dancing purple spiders, who quickly tore the red spiders to pieces.

"They also told me that someone was harassing a customer..."

Slowly descending from the cave ceiling, with two tea pots and two tea cups in her hands, Muffet looked down at the enemy spiders that had invaded her web.

"Now I know that someone is in charge of you ugly red spiders," Muffet hissed with a smile. "So if they would be so kind as to show them selves...we can sort this mess out."

Muffet's challenge was greeted by a loud hiss. Out of the darkness fell a large four legged creature.

The creature had four pitch black eyes underneath it's drooling mouth...which was odd to say the least.

To Muffet, the creature looked like giant human head that had grown legs out of it's neck. Whatever it was, it was bad for business.

The creature puffed out it's cheeks and sprayed thick webs out in every direction, summoning more of it's own spiders in the process.

"Ahuhuhuhu...how cute," Muffet giggled. "Someone thinks they're a spider. But you're not even close..."

Muffet snapped her finger and ordered several of her spiders to attack the "Widow".

The spiders dropped down onto the creature and began to bite it with their tiny fangs. The creature hissed and shook as it leaped into the air.

Muffet barely had enough time to zip out of the way before the monster could crush her beneath it's weight.

"Well aren't you a feisty one," she hissed as she balanced on a strand of web like a ballerina. "Rule number one, spider have eight limbs. You only have four..."

Muffet's spiders attacked the Widow. During their attack, Muffet began to notice a lot of black feathers stuck in her webs.

She didn't think too much about it, she had bigger things on her plate at the moment.

"Rule number two-" Muffet paused as she began to pour purple liquid out of her tea pots. "A spider should never get stuck in web."

The purple liquid ran down her web and coated the creature. The beast growled and hissed in confusion as it tried to free itself from Muffet's web.

But no matter how hard it struggled, it couldn't break free. Muffet giggled as the creature writhed.

"Ahuhuhuhu...rule number three," she paused as she sipped on her tea cup. "Always save room for dessert..."

The Widow let out and angry hiss as it spat and snapped in Muffet's direction. It's hiss was suddenly drowned out by a loud, bone trembling roar.

Before the Widow could react, a giant drooling maw opened beneath the creature and snapped shut.

With a sicking grinding and snapping noise, the Widow was chewed up by Muffet's very hungry pet.

After a few more sloppy chews, her pet swallowed the Widow's pulped remains in one gulp.

With a loud belch, the remaining enemy spiders began to flee in terror. Muffet giggled as she perched herself on top of her pet's head.

"You didn't think I had forgotten about you, did you? Ahuhuhu~"

Once the remaining enemy spiders were disposed of, Muffet tip-toed down to the writhing cocooned victim.

"How dreadful, for such a thing to happen in my webs..." Muffet sighed as she picked the cocoon up.

Suddenly, a loud cawing split through the darkness. Muffet looked in the direction of the sound and was greeted by an angry pair of talons.

"A bird?! Who let a bird into my web?!" Muffet shouted as she batted away the angry bird.

A stifled cry came from the cocoon, and the black bird relented. With the bird out of her face, Muffet managed to tear into the cocoon.

What was inside the cocoon surprised her greatly. Gasping for air was a small black haired human girl. She wore black mascara that gave her eyes a sunken look.

Muffet also noticed that the girl had a tattoo of a star and crescent moon on the back of her neck.

The girl pulled the remaining web out of her hair and began to spit a few strands out of her mouth.

"Finally, I thought I was-"

The girl fell silent once her eyes fell on Muffet's smiling five eyed face.

"Great, more spiders," the girl pouted as she whipped her hair out of her eyes. "I really am cursed!"

"Ahuhuhuhu... so you were the one my spiders told me about," Muffet said with a smile. "They said you were the one those _other_ spiders were after."

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Yeah...maybe they were after me. Honestly with my bad luck, I'm surprised you haven't eaten me yet."

Muffet smiled and patted the girl on the head.

"Well...the day is not over..." she said with a playful smile.

The girl tweeted loudly, and the black bird that attack Muffet earlier flew down and hovered over her head.

Upon further inspection, Muffet noticed that the bird was missing it's eyes, and in their place were two black buttons.

The bird must have been stuffed. Still, Muffet had seen stranger things...

"Try it, buggy..." the girl hissed threateningly. "My bird is still angry..."

Muffet was impressed, she was beginning to like this human.

"Relax, I was only teasing," Muffet said with a sly smile. "I would never eat a potential customer."

"Customer?" the human asked. "Customer for what?"

"Why, my Bake Sale of course," Muffet stated happily. "You must be starved after being cocooned for so long."

The human rubbed her stomach and frowned. Muffet could hear it grumbling.

"Would you like to try a free sample?" Muffet asked as she held up a small tray of various spider pastries.

Without thinking, the human began to stove her face with pastries. However; after a few bites, the girl began to gag and retch as spiders began to crawl out of her mouth.

Muffet giggled and opened up her coin purse.

"That will be fifty gold, Miss...?"

The human girl spat one last mouthful of spiders out of her mouth and scowled.

"Eve!" she snapped as she wiped her mouth. "My name is Eve."

Eve threw a handful of pennies at Muffet, who caught them before they could hit her.

"Ahuhuhuhu... another satisfied customer," Muffet giggled. "Well...since I'm here, I may as well escort you back to the surface. I can't let a customer of mine get gobbled up by some monster now can I?"

Eve sighed and whipped her hair out of her eye dramatically. For the last two days she had been trying to find somewhere safe.

If this Muffet character could take her to safety, then she would play along...for now.

"Alright, I'll go with you, but don't try to eat me!" Eve stated in a threatening tone. "Or you'll get the horns."

Muffet giggled as her pet moved underneath them. Her pet was large enough that they could ride it back to the surface with relative comfort and safety.

"Cross my heart..." she said with a smile as she ran her hand through Eve's hair, which earned her an angry peck from her crow.

Eve sighed and gently held the bird in her hands.

 _It's going to be a long trip. I must be cursed..._

* * *

They all gathered around him, all vibrating intensely. All with the same, stupid happy face.

"hOI!" im Temmie! And dis is my friend...TEMMIE!"

"hOI! Im Temmie! Don forget my friend...TEMMIE!"

"Awawawawh! Keper is such a...CUTE!"

"hOI! Tem want to pet Keper!

It's paw brushed gently against "Keeper's" dusty skin. He swung gently from the noose that he hung from.

"hOI! Give Tem muns for colleg, piz!"

"hOI!"

"hOI!"

"hOI!"

 _Kill me._

"hOI!"

"hOI!"

 _Make it stop._

"hOI!

"hOI!"

 _End this torment._

"hOI!"

* * *

 _Another chapter for you!_

 _Spoiler , That's the last we're gonna see of Keeper._

 _Hope you enjoyed this._

 _P.S_

 _We'll be getting back To Isaac and Goat Mom next chapter._


	13. Chapter 13: Scapegoat

Chapter 13

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. The smell of freshly baked cinnamon /butterscotch pie was flowing through the house.

Toriel sighed happily as she lifted the piping hot pie from the stove. Humming to herself, she carefully placed the pie on the dinning room table.

Two plates, two spoons, two glasses, everything was as it should be.

There was no need to holler for Frisk to come down for his supper, the smell of the flaky pie crust would draw him from his room.

As if on cue, the small pitter- patter of Frisk's shoes could be heard drawing closer. Toriel smiled and went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

With her back turned, she heard Frisk's foot steps stop behind her.

"Momma..."

"Yes, child?" Toriel asked without turning around.

" I'm scared..."

Toriel felt a cold chill run down her spine. Frisk was not one to get scared.

"Child, what are you-"

Toriel's body froze and her jaw dropped. Standing before her was not Frisk. It was her son, Asriel.

He was staring up at Toriel with tears rolling down his cheeks. Toriel was at a loss for words. Her son, her baby boy was alive.

After all the years of pain and sorrow, her Asriel was alive. Her knees shook, before giving out all together.

"Asriel...?" she asked with tears of her own slowing swelling in her eyes. "Is that...really you?"

Toriel gently pulled Asriel into her arms and held him. He was warm, soft, and fragile, just like she remembered him.

He sighed and nuzzled against her, returning the affection.

"Can it really be you...my...child?" Toriel stammered as she asked, hoping, praying that he was.

"Don't let them take me, Momma..." Asriel whimpered. "I don't want to go with them."

Toriel wiped her eyes and looked Asriel in the eyes. Something was wrong...very wrong.

"Who wants to take you?" she asked.

Suddenly, the light seemed to fade and a cold chill blew through the room.

Without warning a giant pitch black hand slammed against Toriel and threw her against the wall.

She recovered just in time to see the giant hand tighten around Asriel.

"Mommy..."

The hand flew back into the darkness that had once been Toriel's home, with Asriel wailing as loud as he could.

"Asriel!" Toriel screamed as she sprang up off the ground.

Toriel ran as fast as she could down the seemingly endless hallway. The stone floor of her home slowly turned into creaky wooden planks.

The clean walls began to erode and stink of old wallpaper and dust. Toriel hardly noticed these changes as she desperately ran for her child.

"GIVE HIM BACK!" Toriel screamed as she ran into the howling darkness. "GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!"

Toriel saw a glint of light, then felt a sudden pain in her chest as she was stopped in her tracks.

Toriel gagged and coughed as whatever it was she had ran into was slowly pushed deeper into her.

Toriel trembled as she looked down and saw that she had been stabbed with a large kitchen knife.

A weathered hand was clenching the knife tightly as it was quickly ripped out of Toriel's chest.

The shock and pain overwhelmed Toriel and she crumpled to the ground. Toriel looked up with wide, tear filled eyes up at the creature that had stabbed her.

Looming over Toriel was a large, overweight woman wearing a blood stained purple and yellow polka dotted dress. Her eyes, what terrible eyes she had.

Both were bloodshot and filled with an unshakable anger. Toriel opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come.

Toriel felt her body begin to turn to dust as she reached up towards the woman.

The woman scowled and brandished the knife. As Toriel's vision faded, she heard the creature speak in a low, shaky, angry tone.

 _ **"Where is my son?"**_

* * *

Toriel awoke with a jolt. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her mouth was very dry. Her eyes darted around her as she tried to get her bearings.

She was in a dimly lit room in the ruins. A small, dying fire crackled in the center of the room. A small grumbling pulled her out of her daze.

Laying with their heads on her lap was Frisk and Isaac, fast asleep. Toriel sighed as she ran her hands over the two children's heads.

"It was only a dream..." she muttered almost silently.

 _"Way you cry...more like nightmare..."_ a gruff voice spoke brokenly.

Toriel's eyes snapped forward at the source of the voice. In front of the door way stood (floated) the creature that called itself Azazel.

Toriel didn't trust Azazel to say the least. It didn't help that he looked like a creature one would only see in their most fevered dreams.

But he had proved to be a very powerful ally in the now not too familiar Underground ruins.

His "Brimstone" attack and his natural flight had gotten Isaac and Frisk out of a lot of danger.

 _"Pill make you sick,"_ Azazel growled as he picked a piece of meat out of his teeth. _"You passed out again...I drag you here...safe for now..."_

Toriel gave Azazel a worried look as she realized that she had no ideas how much time had past since she had passed out.

"How long was I unconscious?" she asked while simultaneously trying not to disturb Frisk and Isaac from their slumber.

Azazel shrugged and continued his vigil. He honestly hadn't been keeping track of the time. To him, time meant very little.

 _"Two...two hours,"_ he answered, unsure himself. _"I kept watch...it's quiet now...no monsters for now."_

Toriel smiled and bowed her head in respect.

"Thank you, my child," she spoke sweetly.

If he could, Azazel would have been blushing. He was not use to kindness of any form. His broken right horn was testimony to that.

For as long as he could remember, he had always been fighting for something. But never before had he fought for the safety of others.

He had vague memories of light and love, but those memories seemed so far and insignificant. Yet, he felt that warmth he once remembered with Toriel's voice.

Azazel looked down at Isaac and Frisk's sleeping forms. They looked so peaceful. His eyes then returned to Toriel's kind, gentle smile.

Azazel had been sent to protect Isaac, but now he wondered...why only Isaac?

Frisk was not a fighter and Toriel; while strong in the ways of magic, was not as spry as she used to be.

They all could us his protection...so why was he ordered to only protect Isaac?

Whatever the reason, his orders were final. Protect Isaac from the monsters at _any_ cost.

* * *

Isaac awoke with a loud yawn. If he could, he would have slept forever on the soft fluffyness of Toriel's lap.

"Is it time for church already Mom...?" Isaac mumbled sleepily.

Frisk awoke as well, which startled the group as he awoke so abruptly.

"Oh, so now you're both awake," Toriel said with a smile. "Now we can keep going. I'm sure we are almost to my house by now."

Azazel spat a small glob of brimstone as he peeked his head out the doorway.

 _"Mother Goat is right,"_ he stated gruffly. _"We move now, before monsters come back..."_

"What are we gonna do once we get to your house?" Isaac asked.

"There is a short cut out of the Ruins at the end of the downstairs hallway," Toriel responded as she took Frisk and Isaac by the hand. "From there, we can reach Snowdin and get help from my friends Sans and his brother Papyrus."

Azazel felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up at the name "Sans". He had heard that name before, but he couldn't remember when, or where.

He shrugged it off as nothing. He had more pressing matters to deal with.

 _"We move now...you follow,"_ Azazel stated as he flew out the doorway.

"Alright, everyone hold hands," Toriel said as she held out her hands. "Stay close to me and we'll get through this."

Almost as soon as the three had exited the safety of the cleared room, they were greeted by the now familiar sound of Azazel's brimstone attack.

With black smoke streaming out of his mouth, Azazel landed in front of Toriel.

 _"Move fast!"_ he ordered in unusually urgent tone. _"More are coming. Bigger. Stronger."_

Toriel could hear the sounds of the nightmarish creatures howling and screaming in the darkness.

"Come children, we must hurry!" Toriel stated as she rushed through the next corridor.

 _"You go! I hold them off!"_ Azazel growled as he churned the brimstone in his belly.

With Frisk and Isaac in hand, Toriel fled into the Ruins. At the rate they were going, they would be at her house.

After that, they would finally be safe from the living nightmare. After running for what felt like an eternity, Toriel could see the silhouette of the ancient underground city of Home on the horizon.

"Quickly, we are almost there!" Toriel exclaimed happily. "We will be safe soon, I promise!"

But its never that easy, is it?

* * *

There was a flash of red light as a beam of infernal brimstone swept across the ground, halting the trio dead in their tracks.

The beam was much larger than Azazel's, and seemed even more powerful.

It carved a deep gash into the rock like a hot knife through butter. The room then grew very dark, as if the light was being stolen by some unseen force.

Isaac whimpered and squeezed onto Toriel's hand.

"Goat Mom?" he asked, fear gripping his voice.

"Do not worry, child," Toriel assured the frighten Isaac, even as the light continued to fade. "I will keep you safe."

It became pitch black. In the darkness, the trio could hear a low, deep growling. Toriel moved Frisk and Isaac behind her and raised her hands.

With a spark, Toriel summoned a ring of fireballs, illuminating the corridor before them.

Despite the growling they had heard, whatever was causing it seemed to have vanished.

"Is it gone?" Isaac asked with a tremble in his voice.

Toriel was silent as she scanned the corridor's walls and ceiling. She knew better than to hope it was gone. Whatever had attacked them was toying with them.

"For now..." Toriel responded sternly. "Keep behind me and don't fall behind. We are not alone in here..."

Slowly and cautiously the three made their way into Toriel's old home. Her home had never felt so foreign and unwelcoming before.

The smell of cinnamon and butterscotch was absent, having been replaced by the stink of blood and dirt.

There were cobwebs strung all about the ceiling. The light from Toriel's fire magic cast long and distorted shadows across the walls, adding to their unease.

This house was no longer a home. It was a husk of sorrow and despair.

"Alright, now down the stairs, children," Toriel ordered, trying her hardest not to sound as frightened as she really was.

As they crept down the stairs, Frisk noticed a set of what looked like drag marks in the dust. It looked like someone had been dragged down the stairs.

Someone had just been here...but who, and why?

Before he could voice his concern, a dull red glow shown at the end of the Ruins Corridor.

The red glow grew brighter before a beam of brimstone shot out towards them. Isaac and Frisk cowered behind Toriel, expecting nothing but a quick death.

But before the beam could incinerate them,Toriel put her hands out in front of her, and fired a massive fire ball towards the brimstone beam.

As both projectiles met they both exploded in a ball of flame. Acting quickly, Toriel summoned more fireballs and lobbed them down the corridor.

When they struck the hidden foe, a loud pain filled roar split the air. The light seemed to return as whatever power that had been restraining them lost strength.

"Stop hiding and show yourself!" Toriel shouted as she summoned more flames. "Stop now and I wont harm you!"

Out of the shadows crept a creature the likes of which Toriel had not yet seen. This creature was tall and pitch black.

It had two curved horns above a pair of glowing red eyes. It's mouth was lined with large sharp teeth and was dripping with saliva.

It's clawed hands were twisted into fists as the light met it's eyes.

" Azazel...?" Toriel asked in disbelief. "Is that you?"

The creature smiled wickedly and shook it's head. It licked it's teeth before uttering something meant only for Toriel's ears.

 _ **"Don't let them take me, Momma..."**_

Toriel's blood ran cold. All the pain, all the cold, all of the sorrow she had felt in her nightmare was filling her heart, tenfold.

Her knees shook before finally give out beneath her. She was so lost in the fog of despair that she didn't hear Isaac and Frisk's desperate pleas for her to get back up.

She didn't feel their attempts at helping her to her feet. She didn't even notice the ominous red glow that began to seep out of the unholy creature's mouth.

Just as she seemed to be lost forever in her curse of despair, she saw Frisk and Isaac stand between her and the creature.

"If you wanna hurt her, y-you'll have to go through us!" Isaac shouted, as tears ran down his face.

Frisk took Isaac's hand and held it tightly. He turned his head to look at Toriel and gave her a smile. His smile gave Toriel a warm feeling. It filled her with _Determination._

* * *

The Dark One let loose his charged brimstone blast at the two children. Isaac and Frisk squeezed their hands tightly as the beam shot towards them.

 _Well, I had a good run..._ Isaac though sadly. _Goodbye Frisk, goodbye Goat Mom. See you in Heaven..._

There was another red flash, this one came from behind the three.

Shoving Frisk, Isaac, and Toriel out of the path of the beam was Azazel.

He opened his fanged maw and fired his own beam of brimstone into the apposing beam.

While the two beams struggled against each other, Azazel slowly pushed forward against the attack.

He could feel his skin begin to char as he fought against the greater beam. As his strength began to fail him, he heard a voice speak to him.

" _That's a stupid joke."_ He thought bitterly. " _A goat for a lamb."_

The moment the Dark One's beam dispersed, Azazel charged the creature and fired a shot of brimstone point blank in it's face.

The creature roared in pain as it staggered back and fired a ring of cursed blood around it. The blood burned into Azazel's eyes, blinding him.

Then, a sudden tearing pain split through his entire body. The Dark One had charged Azazel in his blind state and impaled him on the end of his horn.

Toriel, Frisk, and Isaac watched in horror as Azazel's body hung limply on the Dark One's horn, with a tiny black heart stuck on the tip of the horn.

The beast thrashed it's head to the side and threw Azazel against the wall. Isaac screamed in a mixture of sadness, fear, and anger as he charged the Dark One.

"Azazel!" he cried as a volley of tears erupted from his eyes.

Isaac didn't seem to notice just how much damage his tears were actually doing. Each tear drop seemed to be blasting holes right through the Dark One.

Each of his tears also had a slightly golden tent to them. Isaac didn't notice, or care. He was too **_determined_ ** on helping his friend to notice.

The Dark One began to charge another brimstone attack when a giant fire ball exploded in his face.

The fire ball caused a chain reaction with the brimstone that resulted in the speculator explosive death of the demon.

* * *

Even before the flames had died, Isaac was kneeling beside Azazel, trying his best to help the creature up.

"Come on, you gotta get up!" Isaac cried as he tried his best to lift Azazel off the ground. "Y-you gotta get up! We-we're almost there! Please just hold on a little bit longer and we all can-"

Azazel placed his hand over Isaac's mouth and silenced him.

 _"Too...late for me..."_ he mutter weakly. _"No more hearts left..."_

"Don't say that! G-Goat Mom can fix this, right?" He asked as he turned his head towards Toriel. "Right...?"

Toriel opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't find the words. Isaac's lip quivered as the crushing realization that his friend was about to die cashed down on him.

Isaac pressed his face against Azazel's shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably. Azazel smiled and patted Isaac on the back.

Azazel knew that there was still many more challenges that Isaac was going to face, but he knew that he wouldn't be facing them alone.

He had friends now, like Frisk and Toriel. And even if he has alone, he wasn't as weak as he thought he was.

 _"You're not...weak...heart is strong..."_ Azazel muttered as his eyes grew dark. _"Not evil either...just afraid..."_

Azazel turned to Frisk and mouthed something to him. Something only Frisk needed to hear.

Azazel took in one last breath before releasing it in a short death rattle. His body went limp and he slid over sideways.

Azazel was dead.

* * *

"Azazel...please get up..." Isaac whimpered as he held his cold hand. "Please get up..."

Toriel knelt down and took Isaac's hand.

"My child...I'm so sorry..." he said with tears of her own.

Frisk moved past Toriel and knelt down beside Azazel's body. He took both of Azazel's hands and placed them over his chest.

Isaac pulled out a broken crayon from his sweater and drew a cross on the wall above Azazel's head. Isaac turned to Toriel and held up his arms.

He needed to be held more than ever right now. As Toriel took the sobbing Isaac in her arms, the door to Snowdin Forest slid open.

"Come children, we will return for his body later," Toriel stated sadly as she faced the open door. "He will not be forgotten."

As the trio exited the Ruin's leaving their fallen friend behind, Frisk couldn't help but mull over the words Azazel had muttered to him.

 _Show him the photo._

* * *

 _Yep...That sure was._

 _Next Chapter won't be as painful._


	14. Chapter 14: Gluttony and Glamour

Chapter 14

* * *

The winds of Snowdin felt much colder than they normally did. As Toriel, Frisk, and Isaac marched further from the door to the Ruins.

Sadness weighed down on them heavily, and the stinging cold winds offered no remorse. Snow was not unusual in Snowdin, (No, Really?!) but it had never snowed as hard as it was snowing that night.

At least they thought is was night, the sky was so dark that they couldn't tell how much time had actually passed.

"Azazel..." Isaac whimpered as he fought back his tears.

The wind was so cold that his tears were freezing to his cheeks. Toriel placed her hand against Isaac's face to shield him from the howling winds.

"Be strong, Isaac," she stated in a soft but tired tone. "We will find shelter soon."

That's what Toriel said, and she truly hoped she was right. Her calm demeanor had done a well enough job of hiding the extreme worry that had been gnawing on her.

She was big, thick, and covered in fluffy fur. It would take a while for the cold to affect her. Isaac and Frisk were another matter.

They were small and vulnerable, especially Isaac. If they didn't reach the town of Snowdin soon, they would both be in grave danger.

She could already feel Isaac's tiny body shivering in her arms.

 _I'll keep both of you safe,_ Toriel said internally. _No one else is going to die!_

Frisk still couldn't shake what Azazel had told him before dying.

" _Show him the photo,"_ Frisk repeated in his head. "What photo?"

The way Azazel had spoken, it was almost like he thought that Frisk already knew what he was talking about. Unfortunately, Frisk did not.

One thing was clear to Frisk; somehow, this photo was related to Isaac. Even so, Frisk still did not know where this photo was, or how it was related to Isaac.

But the one major thing that Frisk noticed about Azazel's final request was not the request itself, but it was how he requested it.

While Azazel had silently mouthed the request he also conveyed his message in another form.

He used sign language.

* * *

Meanwhile; back on the surface. Another trio of friends were having the time of their lives.

After the plunder Bratty and Catty acquired from the Underground garbage dump thanks to their new friend Cain, the three proceeded in doing the most responsible, the most sensible, and the most honest thing they could do with their money.

Spend it.

If shopping were a sport, Bratty and Catty would be world champions. New MTT-brand clothing for everyone.

A new MTT-brand pink shawl for Bratty along with a purple purse that the store owner had no record of being in their inventory.

Catty bought herself a new pair of MTT-brand overalls and kept a little pink collar she found in the store's trash.

Cain bought himself a MTT-brand gold chain to match his ankle bracelet. He swindled an employee out of a pair of dollar sign shaped sunglasses in a shell game.

Things were going pretty great for Cain.

One moment he was falling through the darkness after jumping down a trapdoor in his room; the next, he was making more money than he ever earned with his allowance and had two cute (cute for monsters anyway) girls to hang out with.

 _Who says money can't buy happiness?_ Cain thought with a smug sneer. _A chump, that's who. And Cain ain't no chump._

After a morning of shopping, pawning, and Cain's case gambling; the trio were feeling pretty great. For everyone else on the surface, it was business as usual.

* * *

 _How did I end up here?_ The monster known as Burgerpants asked as he stared blankly over the cash register at the "New and Improved" MTT-Brand Burger Emporium.

After the destruction of the Barrier, the MTT-Brand spread like wild fire. While this was good for Mettaton, it wasn't for Burgerpants.

He was still stuck working in a burger joint, under a boss he hated.

 _That's life._ He though with a sad, tired smile.

He was pulled from his thoughts buy the sound of the door chime ringing. He sighed and put on his best work smile.

"Welcome to MTT-Brand Burger Emporium, home of the Glamburger!" he exclaimed with hidden agony. "How may I help you?"

His heart skipped once he noticed who it was that had walked through the doors. Bratty and Catty, with a new friend riding on Catty's shoulders.

This new _friend_ of theirs was a one eyed human child.

" Hi, Burgie!" Both of the girls chimed happily.

"H-hey, girls..." Burgerpants responded nervously. "Wh-who's your-"

The child snapped his fingers, cutting off Burgerpants mid sentence.

"The name is Cain," he stated proudly. "C-a-i-n, Cain."

Suddenly, Bratty snatched the child from Catty and placed him on her shoulders.

"Like, stop hogging him, Catty," Bratty said as held ally cat off with one hand, using her height to her advantage.

"But I wanna hold Cain!" Catty whined loudly "He's, like, just too cute!"

"And, like, he's rich," Bratty stated with a chuckle.

"Yeah, and he's rich," Catty admitted with a guilty smile. "But, he's still too adorabz!"

"Ladies, please, don't fight," the one named Cain said with a sneer. "There is enough Cain for both of you."

The child's response enticed an fit of giggles from both of the girls.

"Too adorabz!" they both squealed in unison.

Cain smiled and raised his sunglasses so that he could see the menu without a giant dollar sign in his eye.

"Alright, wadda want ladies?" Cain asked as he read the menu. "I'm buying, my treat."

"Oh-em-gee! I want, like, a Glamburger!" Catty exclaimed with hearts in her eyes. "Or, like, four!"

"I'll, like, have a Starfait," Bratty said as she licked her sharp alley-gator teeth.

"And, I'll have one of those 'Legendary Hero' sandwiches," Cain ordered as he handed Catty his dollar sign shades. "Ya know...something that isn't made of sequins and glue."

"Thank you sir," Burgerpants responded as he registered their order. "Your order will be ready shortly."

* * *

Burgerpants kept his strained smile as he filled out their order, trembling and sweating. Something about Cain reminded him too much of Mettaton.

Besides the obvious differences, Cain was just as demanding, just as charismatic, and just as lucky as Mettaton. But, Cain seemed to be far greedier than Mettaton.

He had met too many people like Cain in his life and he knew that he was bad news for Bratty and Catty.

He would use them to get what he wanted, and then he would leave them for the next big thing.

As Burgerpants was about to put the finishing touches on the Legendary Hero sandwich, he heard the door chime ring again.

 _Another customer?_ He asked himself bitterly. _Must be the lunch rush._

"Welcome to..."

Burgerpants trailed off as he stared at the newest customer, trying his best not to be sick.

Bratty, Catty, and Cain also stared wide eyed as the _customer_ waddled up to the cash register. The customer was fat, very, very fat.

Its eyes were almost covered by its thick, swollen cheeks. Its arms and legs looked like little sausages compared to the rest of its body.

The sloshing of bodily fluids could be heard as the creature moved.

"Oh-em-gee, that guy like-"

"- needs to workout and stuff."

The creature stopped and stood at the cash register. Burgerpants swallowed the lump in his throat and put on his best smile.

"Welcome to MTT-Brand Burger Emporium, home of the Glamburger!" he stated as the creature's little eyes stared vacantly. "May I take your order?"

The creature strained its tiny arm and pointed at the tray of food that Burgerpants was meant to deliver to Cain's table.

"W-would you like to order a Glamburger?" Burgerpants asked.

The creature grunted, pounded its fist on the register table and pointed back to the tray of food.

"I'm sorry sir, but that food is for another table," Burgerpants responded as he carefully flipped the silent alarm under the register. "M-may I interest you in one of our other MTT-brand food products.

Without warning or reason, the creature reached over the counter and grabbed Burgerpants. The creature opened it's mouth and shoved Burgerpants in head first.

Bratty, Catty, and Cain all shot up out of their booth and screamed.

"HE JUST, LIKE, ATE BURGIE!" Bratty screamed as she squeezed Catty in terror.

"BURGIE, NO!" Catty screamed as she squeezed Cain in her arms.

"Poor bastard, whelp, lets get the hell out here!" Cain exclaimed as he struggled against Catty's python like grip.

The response Cain received was not the one he expected. Catty squeezed even harder, constricting him.

"Hey, we can't, like, ditch Burgie!" she angrily hissed.

"Yeah, that would be so uncool!" Bratty growled.

"His luck ran out!" Cain responded as he kicked against Catty's stomach, having little affect on her. "Besides, he's toast!"

Cain gagged as Catty squeezed him even tighter.

"Burgie is our friend!" Bratty growled angrily.

"So?"

"So, like, go save him!" Catty responded as she pointed at the creature gorging itself in the kitchen.

"Yeah, don't be a chump and go be a hero and stuff!" Bratty shouted.

There was that word again, "Chump". Cain hated that word. Chumps are easy to deceive, and too quick to trust another person. Chumps never made it in life.

Politicians, priests, mobsters...none of them were chumps. They were too smart to be tricked. Chumps always finished last. His mother was one of those chumps.

Too easy to trick, and too quick to trust that voice she heard in her head. So, when she tried to kill him, Cain felt played. He thought he had Mom all figured out.

He thought wrong. Now he knew what it felt like to be a chump, and he didn't like it, not one bit.

"I ain't no chump!" Cain spat angrily. "Sit and watch!"

Cain squirmed out of Catty's grip and marched angrily towards the kitchen. Bratty and Catty started to cheer from the safety of an over turned table.

"Kick his butt, Cain!"

"Yeah, totally mess him up!"

Cain put on a brave face as he kicked the kitchen door open.

* * *

 _Lucky foot don't fail me now..._ he thought as he scanned the area.

It didn't take him long to find the "Glutton". Cain spotted the creature shoveling several pounds of uncooked Glamburgers into its mouth, belching and gurgling.

"Hey fat ass!" Cain shouted. "Cough up Mr. Pants!"

The Glutton quickly shoved whatever was in its hand into its mouth and turned to face Cain. With a strained grunt, Gluttony began to make a loud boiling sound.

Cain quickly noticed hissing red liquid bubble out of a giant gash that split the creature vertically along its stomach.

"Aww this ain't good," Cain groaned with dread.

As if on cue, the creature tore open the massive tear in its stomach and unleashed a blast of brimstone. Cain hit the ground before the beam could hit him, but the beam blasted a huge hole in the wall.

"Cain are you..."

"...like, alright?!"

"Just peachy!" he shouted as he rubbed some glitter in his eye.

Fresh tears began to pour out of his eye as the glitter inflamed it. Cain began to weave between the kitchen isle as he fired of burst of tears.

The Glutton was slow and had trouble tracing the one eyed bandit.

"Whats the matter?" Cain mocked as he slid under a second blast of brimstone. "Tummy ache?"

Cain's tears were wearing down the Glutton. But Cain was quickly running out of places to run, and the creature was wandering too far out of the kitchen.

He had to finish the fight before the creature took notice of Bratty or Catty.

It sucked being the good guy, it was bad for business.

"Alright, get ready fatty!" Cain shouted as he rushed for one final attack. "I'll show you who the chump is!"

Cain leaped forward and dove into the giant hole in the Glutton's torso. Cain couldn't see anything inside of the creature, so he just started to grab and pull anything that felt weird. Burgerpants had to be in there somewhere.

 _He's about to get a bad case of indigestion!_

* * *

Bratty and Catty watched wide eyed as the Glutton writhed and flailed around the kitchen madly.

Blood began to seep out of its mouth as Cain tore through him like an angry tapeworm.

Bratty and Catty covered the others eyes as something began to push through the creature's stomach.

With a loud war cry, outburst Cain and Burgerpants. The Glutton started to vibrate violently before finally erupting into a shower of gore.

Once the battle was over, Bratty and Catty rushed over to Cain and Burgerpants.

They both squeezed the two shell shocked men between them as they group hugged them.

"That was, like, so wicked brave!" Bratty exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, you like, totally saved Burgie!" Catty exclaimed, equally as happy.

 _" **Oh, please, give the two some air!"**_ a smooth yet firm voice resonated through the shambles of what used to be the kitchen.

Bratty and Catty's eyes light up with stars at the sound of the voice. They knew that voice, everyone from the underground knew that voice.

"O-M-G!" both of the girls squealed in unison.

Cain rubbed the gunk out of his eye and looked up at the one speaking to him. He tilted his head to the side with a confused look.

"Who is she?" Cain asked.

Bratty and Catty both hissed and covered Cain's mouth.

"Speak when spoken to!"

" _He_ is the idol everyone craves!"

Burgerpants sighed and bowed his head.

"He is the great-"

The metallic figure struck a pose, stretching his glorious legs, blinding Cain with glamour and stage lights.

"Mettaton!" Bratty and Catty screamed with joy.

 ** _"That's right, darlings,"_** Mettaton chimed with a smile **_"I heard the silent alarm and came to see what the commotion was about. And I must say, you there, with the eye patch, you were spectacular. You're a real show stealer darling!"_**

Cain was still confused. He was confused about a lot of things. Then it finally clicked.

"You were here watching the whole time?!" Cain shouted angrily.

 ** _"Oh but of course,"_** Mettaton replied as he struck another pose. **_"The danger, the drama, the violence. And all the while you maintain that bad boy look. It's no wonder these two love you, well...loved."_**

"Bite me fruit cake!" Cain cursed as he wiped the blood off of his face. "You could have jumped in any time to help, but noooo! You hid and watched how a _real_ man saves the day!"

 ** _"Oh, you kinky bitch..."_** Mettaton cooed as posed yet again. **_"I must show you to Asgore. You will fit in perfectly with his new human friend!"_**

"Oh-em-gee, Cain, you like-"

"Totally need to meet Asgore."

"Why should I?" Cain asked, still steamed. "What's in it for me?"

 ** _"Oh, darling, Asgore is royalty!"_** Mettaton replied as he flashed his award winning smile.

The gears in Cain's head began to move as he though up a scheme. Asgore was royalty; royalty equaled wealth, wealth equaled power.

Cain knew that he was shark in a pond of little fish. But this world was a very big pond.

If he wanted to stay on top, he would have to play along with the other fish...for now.

"Fine, take me to this Asgore fella," Cain stated in calm tone.

 ** _"Marvelous, come now, we mustn't keep him waiting!"_** Mettaton chimed happily. **_"Oh, Burgie, this place better be cleaned up by the time I get back. Chop chop darling."_**

As the flamboyant robot and the two ally dwellers exited the kitchen, Cain stopped and patted Burgerpants on the back.

"Listen, I'm a business man. And I believe hard work should be rewarded."

Cain placed a tiny coin in Burgerpants' hand and gave him a wink.

"Hang in there little fish," Cain said encouragingly. "With my lucky coin, you can become a shark."

* * *

With everyone gone and a restaurant to clean, Burgerpants sighed heavily as he mopped up the gore from the Glutton. He scowled as he looked at the coin.

It was made of wood.

"Don't take wooden nickles from one eyed strangers," he said with a sad laugh as he flipped the coin in the air.

As the coin landed in his hand, Burgerpants noticed that his hand seemed fuller than it should have been.

Upon opening his hand, he discovered that it was filled with golden coins. He flipped the coin again, and met the same results.

A smile spread across his face as the value behind the gift sank in.

"Thanks little buddy..."

* * *

 _Another chapter down and one less Deadly Sin to worry about._

 _The gang is almost all here._

 _Next chapter is another boss battle, and I'm still open to suggestions._

 _Until next time._


	15. Chapter 15: No Time to Read

Chapter 15

* * *

He was never afraid of the dark. He had no more reason to fear the dark than he did the light. Darkness held no power, not when light could quickly banish it.

 _"And the light shineth in darkness; and the darkness comprehended it not,"_ he mused to himself as he turned the page of his new book.

Still, he had to admit that when he stared into the howling darkness of the trap door, he remembered being afraid.

He wasn't afraid of the darkness, he was afraid of the unknown that hid beneath it. He had always tried his best at being educated.

He even wore a fez hat to at least look smarter. How smart he actually was could be debated.

The only book he had ever read was his old King James Version of the Bible. It was his first book; not counting the coloring books.

He had read it from cover to finish so many times that he couldn't count.

So when he had to leave it behind when he escaped his mother, he found himself quite distraught. Not that he had much time to read while in the basement.

He was too busy trying to survive against creatures that seemed to be the spawn of the devil himself.

But his faith was strong, and the demons could not withstand his tears. His luck changed when he found an old gray book in a crawl space.

The book had a pentacle drawn on the cover, and smelt of dirt and clay. The book was writing in a strange tongue.

The book described spells, incantations, and even curses. Normally, he wouldn't have ever considered reading such a book, but his current selection reading material null.

Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

* * *

After jumping down another trap door, the child found himself in a dimly lite cavernous area. Pools of water were lite up by glowing flowers and whisps.

The sound of dripping water was calming to the child.

"Finally," he sighed bitterly. "Somewhere peaceful..."

The child found a nice secluded spot next to one of the glowing flowers and sat down. He opened his new book and began to read it again.

Reading was less of a hobby for the child and more of a passion.

He loved the smell of the aged ink on the paper and the glue of the binding, the feeling of the paper against his finger tips, the sound of the pages turning.

It was serene, even if the book he was reading was anything but. Still, it was better than nothing. The child slowly scanned each page, disconnected to the outside.

Well...maybe not completely disconnected. He knew what was going on around him, he just chose to ignore it.

So when he heard foot steps and a distinct rattling, he chose to ignore it as well. He heard the foot steps stop in front of him, still he ignore it.

"hey..."

The child turns the next page, still ignoring whatever was speaking to him.

"hey...kid..."

The child licked his finger and turned the next page. Still ignoring.

"wadda doing down here all by yourself?"

Finally, the child had enough. Using an old photo he found as a book mark, the child closed the book with a loud thump.

"Trying to find some peace and quiet!" the child hissed angrily.

Standing before the child was a short, portly skeleton that wore a unzipped hoodie, a white t-shirt, black shorts, and slippers.

Not the strangest thing the child had seen recently. The skeleton wore clothing, so that ruled out it being one of the lesser creatures he had encountered.

Still, there was something strange about the skeleton.

"sans."

"What?" the child responded.

"the name is sans," the skeleton replied with a shrug.

"Charming...go away," the child spat as he opened his book again.

Sans stared down at the child for a moment.

"you're not isaac, are you?" Sans asked.

The child scowled and stood up off the ground.

"My name is not Isaac!" he growled, his patience finally gone.

Sans swore he felt the air grow colder as the child stared up at him.

"My name is Judas...now let me be!"

Sans was quiet for a moment as thought to himself.

"no can do, kiddo," Sans responded with a shrug.

"Listen you ignorant philistine!" Judas snapped angrily. "Leave me alone or I'll-"

Sans' left eye suddenly turned bright blue.

"or you'll do what...?" Sans asked, threateningly.

Judas glared into Sans' eyes for a few seconds before smirking.

"So...you are not one of the hell spawn...good." Judas said as he straightened his fez.

"nope, i'm just a normal skeleton." Sans responded with a smile.

"Of course...," Judas said almost dismissively. "Anyway; where ever you are going to take me, I suggest we go."

"whats the hurry?"

The collective sounds of various beast echoed through the cavern. They were drawing near.

"It appears that I have brought unwanted visitors upon this place..."

Sans sighed and held out his hand to Judas.

"come on, I know a shortcut..."

* * *

Papyrus was growing impatient as he waited for his brother to return.

" Darn it Sans," the tall skeleton scowled in frustration. "I told him to meet back at his old sentry post. What could be taking him so long?"

Papyrus stopped his pacing as he heard a low growling noise echo off the rocks.

"Sans...is that you?" he asked nervously.

The growling grew louder, frighting the already shaking skeleton.

"Undyne...?" he asked again.

Out of the darkness lumbered several tall, obese creatures. They were pale in complexion and had what looked like spaghetti sauce leaking out of their eyes. (You know...blood)

The creatures, these "Fat Sacks" were not like any of the monsters that lived in the underground before the barrier was destroyed.

Most of the former underground monster now lived on the surface.

"Um...g-greetings fellow monsters! How can I, the Great Papyrus help you on this lovely evening?"

The creatures ignored his question and continued their advance. Papyrus did not like the way the creatures were glaring at him with their black, glassy eyes.

As the creatures began to get a bit too close for comfort, Papyrus raised his hand and summoned a wall of bones that spelled out the words 'Cool Dude'.

The creatures began to gnaw at the bone wall.

"Hey, stop chewing on my attack!" Papyrus shouted, stomping his foot angrily.

"Oh goodie...another talking skeleton..." a small, bitter voice spoke.

Papyrus let out a tiny shriek and leaped forward. When he turned to face the voice, he was greeted by the smiling face of his brother Sans.

Standing behind Sans was a small human child who wore a fez hat and had a spooky looking book under his arm.

"sup, bro?" Sans asked in an almost bored fashion.

"Sans, where have you been?!" Papyrus asked. "And who is this human?"

"his name is-"

" _My_ name is Judas," the child snapped, cutting Sans in mid sentence.

"Ah, greetings Judas! I am the Great Papyrus, leader of the Royal Guard!" the flamboyant skeleton exclaimed with pride.

Judas was silent as he looked over Papyrus.

"Pride goes before destruction, a haughty spirit before a fall." Judas stated coldly as he looked at Papyrus. "Proverbs 16:18"

There was a long awkward silence that followed Judas's preaching.

"...so, whats goin' on here?" Sans asked, changing the subject.

"Ah, yes. Well brother, behind my wall there is a large group of monsters and I don't think they mean well." Papyrus answered as he pointed to the creatures that gnawed on the bone wall.

"you think we can take them?" Sans asked.

"If we must, but I would rather not need to..."

Judas scowled and pushed past the brothers.

"You two are nothing like those creatures that stand before us!" he shouted and pointed towards the beasts. "They are much lower...further from His light!"

Suddenly, Judas leaped over the bone wall and landed behind the creatures.

"hey kid, wadda doing?!" Sans asked nervously.

"Yes, human, return this instant!" Papyrus concurred.

Judas shook his head, and opened his book.

"I do not fear those who can kill only my body, and nothing else," Judas stated as the pages of his book began to turn on their own. "These...lowly creatures, I pity them..."

"kid, wadda doing?" Sans asked, beginning to freak out.

Judas closed his eyes as the books pages kept turning.

"The faithful must learn to appreciate His love and light!" Judas continued his speech. "But I have found, that in order to fully understand the light..."

Judas grabbed the book and opened his eyes.

"One must also understand the Dark!"

Judas's eyes became empty sockets and blood began to pour from his eyes. On his forehead grew the image of the cross of St. Peter.

He bared his teeth in a rage full scowl.

 _"Come forth, thou which hath lurked in the shadows!"_ Judas spoke in a dark, unearthly tone. _"Let my tears cleanse thee of your wretched existences!"_

One by one, the creatures began to attack Judas, but Judas was not afraid...not with this power.

 _"You are not prepared..."_

Suddenly Judas unleashed a barrage of blood tears out of his empty eye sockets. Each of his tears blew bloody chunks out of the beasts like they were nothing.

Heads popped, torsos were gibbed into paste as Judas ducked and wove between their attacks. The fight was over almost as soon as it had started.

Judas let out a cold laugh and raised his hands to the ceiling

 _"Praise Him!"_ he shouted in triumph.

Sans and Papyrus shot looks of concern between them as the afterglow of the battle faded.

"looks like you got em'," Sans stated as he approached the frightening child. "but we need to go."

"Go? Go where?" Papyrus asked confused. "I thought we were to find Toriel and Frisk?"

Sans shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"call it a gut feeling, but something tells me they will be fine," Sans responded. "if judas is this strong, then surly isaac will even stronger..."

"Who is Isaac?" Papyrus asked. "Sans you're not making any sense!"

 _"Yes, ye harbinger of bad times..."_ Judas spoke with a frightening echo to is voice. _"Who is this Isaac? Who is this lost lamb? And how do you know of him?"_

Sans remained quiet as he approached Judas. He waved his hand in front of the child's face, eliciting no response.

"can't see me kid?" Sans asked.

 _"What I have seen doesn't require eyes..."_ Judas answered as he held his arm out in front of himself as he felt around for the skeleton. _"But, I do require your assistance...Sans."_

Suddenly, Papyrus took the child by the hand and placed him over his shoulders.

"Never fear Judas, for I the Great Papyrus shall assist you!" Papyrus exclaimed jovially. "Now, where are we going, Sans?"

"lets go see asgore's old castle..." Sans stated as he started walking down the dark cavern hall. "i bet you that we will be save there..."

"Yes, the old castle! Castles are always save!" Papyrus exclaimed happily.

Judas sighed and wiped the blood from his cheeks, only for more to spill out of his empty eye sockets.

 _"Lead the way, ye brothers of bone,"_ he said in a calm yet stress filled tone. _"Lead this lost lamb to the manger..."_

Sans chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"you talk way too creepily kid..."

* * *

Chara sat and watched as the trio made their way through the waterfall caverns, a smile ever present on his face.

"Everything is going as planned..." he hissed as he pulled a needle and thread through a mass of clumped flesh.

Asriel trembled as he watched the torn up pile of bone and meat take form under the watchful eye of Chara.

"So they have broken a few of my toys...so what? I would have broken them anyway."

The rattling of rotten lungs and the spluttering of a resown heart began to sound. Chara tore duct tape and wrapped it tightly around a broken black horned beast.

"Father was always great at fixing our toys...wasn't he, brother?" Chara asked the frightened Asriel. "I bet he never thought I could be capable of fixing these toys..."

The "fixed" creatures began to growl and moan in anger and pain as they took to their broken bodies.

"For every toy they break...I'll send it back...more or less intact..."

Chara began to giggle as his creatures began to move into the darkness, their minds set on revenge.

"The game just got more interesting..."

* * *

 _I'M ALIVE!_

 _Sorry for the lack of updates. Classes come before fun._

 _So, now the gang is all here._

 _Hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	16. Chapter 16: Smells like Upgrades

Chapter 16

* * *

The vast caverns of Hotland echoed and shook as Undyne, and Samson carved their way through waves of unearthly monsters.

Alphys really wished she had stayed back at her lab. She wasn't a fighter, she was a nerd.

Luckily, Undyne and Samson usually destroyed anything that could harm her before it could even get within an inch of her.

"NGAHHH! Get outta our way!" Undyne roared as she let loose a barrage of spears, impaling several massive maggots.

"Yeah, outta our way!" Samson yelled as he vaulted over Undyne's shoulders.

Samson slammed his fists into the ground and splattered a fat conjoined monster. The monster split into two separate monsters, not that it would help them.

Samson crouched low to the ground before delivering a leaping uppercut to the monster closest to him; obliterating the monster into a cloud of red chunks.

The second creature lunged towards Samson as his back was turned.

But before the monster could sink its teeth into the small warrior, four glowing spears skewered through its blubbery body.

"Watch your back, Sammy!" Undyne shouted as she summoned a fresh spear.

"It's _Samson!_ " the brown haired child shouted. "Sam-son!"

Undyne flashed a toothy smile at the small warrior. He had a lot of heart, but not a lot of brains. He reminded Undyne of her when she was younger.

Given time, Samson could become a great warrior. But for now, he was still just a kid.

"How you holding up back there, Alphys?" Undyne asked. "You're not hurt or anything are ya?"

Alphys was shaking slightly as she tried to think of a response.

"I-I'm fine, d-don't worry about me," she stammered nervously. "L-lets just k-keep moving..."

Undyne frowned and knelt down so that she could look at Alphys at eye level.

"Look, I know you're scared. Heck, even I'm scared!" she said with a nervous chuckle.

"Y-you are?" Alphys asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I mean, have you seen the things we've been fighting? They're scarier than anything that has lived down here before!" Undyne responded, placing her hand over Alphys' shoulder. "But even if we are scared, we need to keep going. Toriel and Frisk need our help, and that's all that matters."

Alphys was quiet for a moment before she pulled Undyne into a small hug. She quickly released her and started to blush a bright crimson.

"T-thanks Undyne," she stammered with a embarrassed smile. "I-I needed to hear that..."

Undyne smiled and patted Alphys on the back.

"Heh, nerd...my nerd."

* * *

While Alphys and Undyne had their moment, Samson continued on his warpath. He hadn't even noticed that he had left Alphys and Undyne behind.

He was too focused on winning whatever was to be won at the end of this cavern. As he ran, he noticed a door standing on the edge of the of the trail.

It was lined with gold and had a crown setting on top of the doorway.

"Hey, ladies, quit playin' dress up and get over here!" he shouted mockingly.

He knew how to get a rise out of Undyne, and sure enough he found himself stuck in one of her playful head locks.

"Wadda yelling about, punk?" Undyne growled as she noogied the brown haired child.

Samson grinned and pointed into the doorway.

"Loot!" he exclaimed happily. "Come on, come on, lets go see what's up!"

Undyne dropped Samson and let him run in. She turned back to Alphys and motioned towards the door.

"What's the worst that could happen?" she asked with a smile.

The room was warm, not roasting like the rest of Hotland, but a calming, homely warmth. There were small fires burning at each of the corners of the room.

In the center of the room was a rock pedestal, with...something laying on it. The trio gathered around the pedestal and stared at the strange object.

"What is it?" Samson asked.

"Dunno," Undyne responded. "Alphys, any thoughts?"

Alphys adjusted her glasses and leaned closer towards the object.

"Well...it looks like...some kind of metal eyepiece," Alphys stated as she inspected the object. "It kind of looks like something from one of my animes."

"What does it do?" Samson asked, growing more interested by the second.

Alphys picked up the eye piece and brought it up closer to her face.

"Well...I think it-"

Without warning, several wires shot out of the eyepiece and wormed underneath Alphys' left eye.

Before anyone could react, the eyepiece zipped out of Alphys' hand and attached itself over her eyeball.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow get it off, get it off!" Alphys shrieked as she tried to pull the eyepiece off.

Undyne tried to get her claws underneath the metal eyepiece, but with a loud click and whirring noise, the eyepiece sealed completely over Alphys' eye.

Small microscopic pins drilled into her skull, locking the eyepiece in place. Alphys began to hyperventilate as the vision in her left eye flickered back with a red tent.

Lines of code and numbers began to run past her eye as the machine calibrated itself. Alphys heard a tiny computerized voice chime in her head.

 _ **Lenses focused. Personal Offensive Light Array Operational. Have a nice day.**_

"Stand back! I'll get it off!" Samson growled as he leaped for Alphys.

Before she could scream the words 'wait' a flash of red light shot out of her left eye and threw Samson back as if he had been hit by a truck.

Alphys covered her eye with both hands as she recoiled on horror. Samson was laying motionless on the ground with black smoke rising off of him.

Undyne was at a loss for words as her jaw hung loosely open.

"A-Alphys...w-what did that thing do to you?" she asked as she easily approached the trembling scientist.

"I-I don't know...I don't know, I don't know, it just happened so fast, and- and now Samson is-"

"Whoa!" Samson's husky voice exclaimed.

Suddenly, the still smoking Samson leaped off the floor and flexed his arms.

"That was so cool!" he roared as his skin took on a reddish tint. "You dropped me faster than Undyne ever has!"

His snark remark earned him a smack on the back from Undyne. Undyne had to admit, the fact that Alphys managed to knock anything out was impressive.

"Try it again!" Undyne shouted with a sparkle in her eye. "Try cutting this spear in the air!"

Undyne tossed a spear into the air and before Alphys knew what she was doing, the laser shot out of her eye and sliced the spear clean in two.

"Awesome!" Samson shouted with glee. "I bet you could fry a lot of baddies with that thing!"

"R-really?" Alphys asked as the eyepiece contracted and focused on who ever was speaking. "I don't know... even with this _thing_ on my eye, I would probably just get in the way."

Samson frowned and shook his head. If anything, this upgrade should have boosted Alphys' self esteem a little bit, but she was still too far in her shell.

Samson bit his thumb hard enough to draw blood. His skin grew even redder in color.

Before Alphys or Undyne could ask was he was doing, Samson ran up to Alphys, lifted her over his shoulders, and ran out the room back into the cavern.

"What are you- put me down!" Alphys cried as Samson charged into the unknown.

"No bestie of mine is gonna be on the sidelines!" Samson shouted as he ran. "I'm gonna show you that you ain't useless!"

"Samson, wait up!" Undyne shouted as she ran after him. "We gotta stick together!"

Alphys' eyepiece began to blink and glow. It began to point out several enemies that were hidden in the shadows.

 _ **"Multiple hostiles detected!"**_ The computerized voice inside of Alphys' head chirped. _**"Focusing lenses."**_

The cavern began to fill with the growls and moans of the unearthly creatures. Samson smirked and slid to a stop and set Alphys on her feet.

"NGAHHH! I told you to wait up, punk!" Undyne shouted as she body checked Samson. "You alright, Alphys?"

Alphys was shaking, and her eyepiece was beginning to glow and hum.

"U-Undyne...I think we have company!" she stammered as she pointed behind Undyne.

Out of the shadows charged several swollen looking creatures with cartoonish looking bombs jutting out of their heads.

Without thinking, Alphys focused the lenses on her eye and fired her laser. The thin beam of red light swept across the group of monsters and sliced them in half.

Not a second after they were slain, the creatures all exploded in a flash of fire and smoke. As the smoke cleared, Samson picked himself off the ground and cheered.

"I told you you ain't useless!" he shouted with a toothy smile.

Alphys smiled and blushed.

"Well I...only did what you or Undyne would have done..." she stated bashfully.

Undyne smiled and laughed as Alphys grew redder.

"Naw, that was all you, Alphys!" she said proudly. "Don't sell yourself short!"

Before they could keep praising Alphys, the sounds of more creatures echoed through the cavern.

"Undyne, hit me." Samson asked.

Undyne didn't even hesitate as she slugged him in the shoulder. Samson's skin was not a bright red and his breathing was short and rapid.

His eye was twitching and he was grinding his teeth. He clenched his fists and let out a angry growl.

"COME GET SOME!" he roared into the darkness.

Undyne flashed a menacing smile as she summoned a fresh spear.

"Yeah, you can't stop us!" Undyne shouted as she pointed heroically towards the sky.

Alphys tried her best to look brave, but she was still shaking like a leaf. Still, she gave it her all.

"Y-yeah, nothing can stop the three of us!" she shouted as she posed like the heroin always did in Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie.

"SAMSON!"

"UNDYNE!"

"A-ALPHYS!"

"BESTIES!" they all three shouted as loud as they could.

* * *

A loud whistling filled the air as the trio's challenge was answered. Landing with a loud, wet thud was a sickly pale, deflated looking...thing.

It's body was bleeding constantly and appeared to have once had four sets of arms.

The lower set appeared to have been severed as their stumps were bleeding down its blubber. It's mouth hung open as if its jaw was broken.

It's eyes were floating aimlessly around it, leaving his eye sockets exposed. Samson gagged as the creature's stench reached his nose.

The monster wreaked of rotting flesh and blood.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Undyne exclaimed as she looked over the creature. "Didn't I already kill you?"

The creature responded by firing two beams of brimstone out of its empty eye sockets.

"DUCK!" Undyne shouted as she pulled Samson and Alphys to the ground.

The heat from the beams was incredible, it was rivaled only by the hot magma that flowed below them.

Undyne growled and jumped to her feet.

"NGAHHH! So you've come back for round two, huh?!" she shouted as she summoned several spears. "I killed you once, and I'll do it again!"

Undyne let loose a barrage of spears as she charged the creature she had personaly dubbed "The Bloat".

But the Bloat sneered and leaped into the air, dodging the spears. The creature hurtled to the ground, intent on crushing Undyne.

"MOVE FISH STICKS!" Samson shouted as he shoved Undyne out of the way.

Samson dug his feet into the ground and braced himself. With his arms raised over his head, Samson took the full brunt of the impact.

As the Bloat hit the ground, caustic blood sprayed in every direction.

"Samson!" Alphys cried out in a panic.

Alphys focused the lenses on her eyepiece, then fired laser towards the monster.

The laser did little against the massive rotten hide of the Bloat, but it did get his eye's attention. Both mindlessly wandering eyes suddenly flew towards Alphys.

The nerdy scientist ducked just in time before the eyes could strike her.

"Watch out, Alphys!" Undyne shouted as she fired another barrage of spears. "They're comin' back around!"

As the flying eyeballs spun around and charged Alphys, she had an idea. With a red flash, Alphys fired the laser directly into the flying eye's pupils.

"They say not to look directly at those laser-pointers..." she stated as the eyes began to fly blindly around the cavern.

"Alphys, hit the deck!" Undyne shouted.

Almost on instinct, Alphys dropped to the ground as another blast of brimstone swept over them.

"NGAHHH! Where is Samson?!" Undyne shrieked in frustration and secretly worry. "You better not be dead, or I'll kill you!"

Suddenly, the ground shook with quick and sudden tremors. The ground heaved as something erupted out from the earth, sending large chunks of rock everywhere.

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS DONE?!" roared a blood red Samson. "NOTHING CAN STOP ME!"

Samson had punched his way through the ground and tunneled his way behind the Bloat. His skin was still burning from the caustic blood of the Bloat.

But the damage only added to his blood rage. Undyne smiled and gave Samson a quick thumbs up.

"I knew you weren't dead!" she shouted happily. "Never doubted you for a second!"

Samson answered with an abrupt order.

"RAIN THE SPEARS!" he roared like an angry lion. "POP THE BLOAT!"

Undyne smiled wickedly, the order was very clear. (In her mind anyway.)

"You got it!"

Undyne started to sprint towards the Bloat, summoning spear after spear as she did.

The creature fired another blast of brimstone, but this time, he was slammed face down to the ground by the overpowered Samson.

Undyne's eye seemed to glimmer as she leaped high into the air. Dozens of spears flashed around her as she reached the highest point in her jump.

"NGAHHH! HERE COMES THE RAIN!"

Spears rained down onto the Bloat like a storm of burning hail. Spear after spear drove deep into the Bloats deflated blubber.

Putrid blood gushed as the Bloat was filled with more holes than a pen cushion. The creature gurgled and bubbled as it tried to flee from the hail of spears.

But he would not escape as his body was thoroughly impaled to the ground. As Undyne landed on the ground, she drew her finger across her neck.

"Game over..." she hissed coldly.

The Bloats body began to shake and tremble before it erupted in a cloud of blood and gore.

Undyne lifted Samson over her shoulder and pointed heroically towards the sky. Samson roared like an animal and flexed his blood fueled arms.

"NGAHHH!" they both roared with the strength of a thousand trumpets.

Alphys had stars in her eyes as she gazed upon the two champions.

"Just like my anime..." she stated starstruck.

Suddenly, Undyne snatched her off the ground and threw her up to Samson, who caught her and held her up on his shoulders.

"BESTIES!" Samson and Undyne shouted as they charged deeper into the darkness, another kill under their belts.

* * *

"So then I said to him, 'I'll wrap you up and let you play with my pet again!'," Muffet spoke with a coy smile. "You humans are so fun!"

Eve sighed and whipped her hair out of her eye.

"How much longer?" she asked, having grown tired of Muffet's stories.

"Ahuhuhuhu... growing impatient, deary?" Muffet asked with a giggle. "Don't worry your sweet little head. My pet will get us to the surface in no time..."

Eve groaned and flopped face down onto Muffet's pet's massive bulk. It smelt like raisins...she hated raisins. Muffet smiled and stifled a giggle behind her hand.

Watching Eve suffer from boredom was funny. The temperature slowly began to increase as they made their way closer towards Hotland.

Muffet, didn't care for Hotland. The heat was bad for her chitin.

"Hmmm?" Muffet hummed as she smelt something on the winds.

"What is it?" Eve asked dryly. "Smell something edible?"

Muffet placed three index fingers over Eve's mouth an shushed her. Muffet sniffed the air again, slowly picking out the scents of the cavern. Muffet recognized a smell.

"Ahuhuhuhu...smells like sushi..." she giggled. "And meat..."

Muffet tapped her pet lightly.

"Lets go say hello..."

Eve rolled her eyes. Another set back.

 _Great, more people._ She thought bitterly.

All she wanted was to get to the surface and away from Mother. But that would have to be put on hold...again.

 _I swear, it's like I'm cursed..."_

* * *

 _Here you go! Another chapter!_

 _Sorry for the lack of updates._


	17. Chapter 17:Puppets that Bleed

Chapter 17

* * *

"Come on, Samson, slow down!" Undyne shouted as she ran after the manic child, with Alphys slung over her shoulder.

Samson sneered and started to run faster.

"I'm gonna get their first!" he shouted mockingly.

"Get where first?!" Undyne roared angrily. "You have no clue where you're going!"

"Do too!" Samson shouted back.

"Do not!" Undyne retorted.

"Do too!" Samson shouted back, not looking where he was running.

As Undyne's mouth opened to scream at Samson, she spotted two familiar figures reeling down from the cavern ceiling.

Lavender skin, five eyes, six arms, and a red outfit with pantaloons accompanied by a giant spider muffin.

"Hey, it's Muffet and her pet," Undyne said to Alphys. "What's she doing here?"

"Um, Undyne, Samson doesn't know Muffet!" Alphys stated in a panicked tone.

"So?" Undyne responded, not seeing the problem.

" _So_ , to Samson, Muffet is just another monster!" Alphys practically screamed.

Undyne's eye when wide with terror as the reality of the situation crashed down onto her like a pile of bricks. Samson didn't know Muffet was friendly.

To him, she was just another monster. Samson liked to kill monsters. Ergo, Samson was going to kill Muffet.

"SAMSON WAIT!" Undyne screamed as loud as she could.

All Samson could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears. Once his eyes locked onto the new monsters that were lowering themselves from what he assumed was web, Samson kicked off the ground and charged them.

 _Murder them!_ A voice that wasn't Samson's echoed in his head. _Kill them!_

* * *

Muffet slowly descended from the cave ceiling on a single thread of web. She smiled as her five eyes fell upon the familiar faces of Undyne and Alphys.

She felt a tingle of excitement when she locked eyes on the small brown haired child that was running to greet her.

She thought it was odd that the child was the same height as Eve. She found it even more odd that he smelt exactly the same as Eve as well.

She giggled, the underground was becoming more and more interesting by the day.

She should have known she was making a mistake when she noticed the red tint to the child's skin.

She should have been afraid of the look in the child's eyes. She should have ran when the child began to sprint towards her.

Unfortunately, Muffet did none of these things.

Once her tiny little feet touched the ground, it was too late. Ever the polite one, Muffet curtsied, and stifled a giggle with the back of her hand.

"Ahuhuhu... hello deary." she said sweetly . "My name is-"

She was silenced as the child's fist smashed into her face like a pile bunker. Everything seemed to slow down for the poor spider.

She watched as her prized teapots fell to the ground and shattered. She watched as Undyne reached for Samson; a few seconds far too late.

She felt her small body slam against her pet, breaking its teeth.

She watched as the ground came speeding back towards her as they both slammed and skidded against it.

After rolling for a few feet, Muffet and her pet lay motionless on the ground.

"MUFFET!" Undyne screamed as she grabbed Samson in a boulder crushing headlock. "SAMSON YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

Undyne's arm rippled with raw power as she restrained the blood drunk child. Something wasn't right. Samson's struggling felt stiffer than it normally did.

Like his joints were partially locked.

"SHE WOULDN'T HAVE HURT YOU!" she shrieked as angry tears began to run down her face. "SHE WAS NICE!"

Suddenly, a loud cawing pierced through the air as a black bird swooped down and began to claw and slash at both Undyne and Samson.

Undyne couldn't swat the bird away for fear of releasing Samson.

The bird clawed, pecked, and tore at the two before Alphys managed to shoo it away with a small blast from her laser eyepiece.

"Undyne, are you okay?!" Alphys cried as she ran to her friend's aid.

"I'm fine, go check on Muffet!" Undyne ordered as she struggled to contain Samson.

As Alphys ran to Muffet, the black bird returned. This time, it brought a friend. Hanging from the bird's talons was a little human girl with black hair.

* * *

Eve let go of the bird and dropped next to Muffet and her downed pet.

"Buggy, come on, get up," Eve ordered as she gently cradled Muffet's head. "You're my ride, so get up!"

Muffet groaned before her five eyes fluttered open in a daze. Muffet brought her hands to her face and started to whimper.

"Are you okay, Buggy?" Eve asked as the bird perched itself on her shoulder.

Muffet's lip quivered as she started to sniffle.

"What...did I do...?" Muffet whimpered as she began to tremble, fresh tears spilling out of her eyes.

Muffet's sniffles erupted into loud, pain filled sobs. Her face, her body, all of it hurt so badly.

She couldn't see out of two of her five eyes, and her cherished tea pots were shattered.

"Eve, what did I do to deserve this!?" Muffet sobbed as she leaned herself against her pet. "I was just trying to be polite and then..."

Muffet pressed her hands against her face as it throbbed with burning pain.

Through her sobs, Muffet outstretched one of her hands and pointed accusingly at Samson.

"He did this!" she cried before she buried her face into her pet's soft body, sobbing into it like it were a pillow.

* * *

For the first time since her arrival, Eve felt anger. Sure she had been short with Muffet when they first met, but she had never been angry at Muffet.

Eve's eyes locked onto the brown haired child and the angry fish creature.

"Hey!" Eve yelled angrily. "Look at me!"

Undyne could practically feel the anger seething out of the black haired girl. The crow on her shoulder was cawing loudly and fluttering its wings.

"You hurt my friend," the child spoke in a cold tone.

Undyne felt her strength begin to fail as Samson fought like a man possessed.

"Kid, look, I know what he did was a dick thing to do but-"

"You made her cry..." the child hissed as she brushed her hair away from her eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna beat the crap out of him for it later," Undyne growled. "But something is wrong with him! He wouldn't ever-"

Suddenly, Samson broke free of Undyne's grip and delivered a powerful elbow right into her eye.

As Undyne fell to the ground clutching her face, Samson turned to Eve. Black goo was dripping out of his now blackened eyes.

He wore what looked like a rather forced smile on his face, and his body trembled in a rickety motion.

"Kid...whatever your name is! Take Muffet and run!" Undyne shouted as felt around blindly. "He gets stronger the more you hurt him!"

Eve tilted her head to the side with a questioning look.

"Really?" she asked with a smile as she messed with her hair. "What a coincidence."

Eve pulled out a small razor blade from her hair. Undyne's vision returned in time to watch the girl bring the razor to her wrist.

"Don't do that!" Alphys pleaded as she helped Undyne off the ground. "You'll get hurt!"

"That's the idea..." Eve hissed coldly.

Eve quickly dragged the razor down her wrist, releasing fresh blood and severing the unseen ties that bound her.

 ** _What a horrible night to have a curse_**

Eve's skin slowly turned pitch black and her teeth grew into fangs. With a loud snapping noise, two curved horns burst from her skull.

Her hiss of pain became a deep guttural laugh as her body grew in size.

"I can't see anything, what's happening Alphys!" Undyne shouted.

"Nothing good..." Alphys responded as she child transformed into a beast.

Eve's mouth curled into a smile as her transformation ended.

 ** _"So, you like to hit girls, do ya?"_** Eve hissed as she lowered herself to the ground in a pouncing position.

Samson awkwardly snorted and slammed his fists together. Eve took it as a 'yes'.

 ** _"Try to keep up!"_**

Eve blurred with speed before clawing Samson across the face. Samson howled in pain and swung at her, but Eve was already behind him.

She grabbed his hair and yanked him down into her knee, smashing him in the back of his head.

 ** _"What good is strength when you can't hit your opponent?"_** Eve growled as she dodged Samson's attacks like she could see them coming a mile away.

Each of Eve's attacks were making Samson stronger, but they were slowly draining the life out of him. It was a double edged sword, just like Eve's.

The only difference with Eve's curse was that it only made her stronger when she had one heart left.

Yes she was faster, yes she was stronger, but one wrong move and she would be dead.

* * *

Blood dripped from Samson's wounds as he fought against Eve. He felt strange, like he was dreaming.

He could see everything that was happening, but he wasn't in control of himself.

While most of Samson's mind was content with doing nothing, a small part of him was screaming for help. Someone or something was controlling him, like a puppet.

Samson's darkened eyes noticed that there were what looked like thin thorn covered vines wrapped around his arms and legs.

They pulled and yanked him, forcing him to move and attack. It was exactly like marionette strings.

Samson could feel his body weaken as his fight with the girl named Eve dragged out. He had to do something and do it quick.

Using his now titan like strength, Samson began to pull against the vines. The forced smile on his face began to twitch and curl into a furious scowl.

His limbs felt like they had weights tied to them as he awkwardly slid his hand under his head bandanna. With withdrew his straight razor and flipped it open.

"B-b-blood...R-rights..." Samson forced out as he dragged the straight razor down his chest.

One by one, the vines began to snap and wither.

At the same time, Eve let out a high pitch shriek of pain as an identical gash formed on her chest, dropping her to half a heart.

With a loud, bone shaking roar, Samson flexed his arms, then completely severed the foul vines that had been manipulating him.

"FREEDOM!"

As his blood lust faded, Samson let out a weak groan, then fell down on his knees. He had lost a lot of blood and was spiritually drained.

Seeing that her opponent was down, Eve began to crawl towards him with malicious intent.

As Eve got with range of the unconscious Samson, she suddenly felt something sticky cover her back. She turned and saw that she was covered in purple web.

"Eve...that's enough, deary..."

Eve looked behind her and saw that Muffet was the one holding the strands of web. She was standing uneasily and still had tears in her eyes.

"He's learned his lesson..." Muffet said with a slight sniffle.

Eve stared at Muffet in disbelief for a moment, before rolling her eyes and letting out a long sigh.

 _"Whatever..."_

* * *

The moment the vision in Undyne's eye fully returned, she sprang up ran to Samson with Alphys hanging on to her for dear life.

"Kid, what the hell?!" Undyne shouted as she shook the unconscious child.

"Undyne, be careful!" Alphys pleaded, trying to keep her from hurting the child further.

Samson winced before he half opened his eyes.

"He...was...in...control..."

Samson went limp as he slid back into unconsciousness. Undyne snarled then slung Samson over her shoulder.

"You got some explaining to do with you wake up, kid," Undyne stated bitterly. "Come on Alphys, Toriel and Frisk still need help."

"U-Undyne, what about Muffet and the girl?" Alphys asked.

Muffet bent over and scooped up the shards of her broken teapots and let out a tired chuckle.

"I was taking little Eve over here to the surface," Muffet stated as she pieced her teapots back together. "I smelled the three of you and came to say hello...before..."

Muffet placed one of her hands over her face and winced.

"Why does Eve need to get to the surface?" Alphys asked.

Eve shifted uncomfortably, she hadn't told Muffet the whole reason why she wanted to go to the surface.

"My Mom..." Eve mumbled quietly. "My Mom tried to kill me...and probably still wants to."

Undyne's eye went wide as a chill ran down her back.

"That's what Samson told us!" she exclaimed as she held him like a rag doll. "His Mom tried to kill him too!"

Eve frowned and whipped the hair out of her eyes.

"Small world..." she sighed. "Muffet, can we go now?"

Muffet smiled and patted her pet. The giant muffin spider creature growled then pushed itself off the ground.

"Where are you three going?" Muffet asked while Eve tried and failed to climb up on the creature.

"Sonwdin, Toriel and Frisk need help," Undyne answered as she hoisted Alphys over her shoulder. "Wanna tag along?"

Muffet covered her mouth and let out a tiny giggle.

"Ahuhuhu, no thank you deary," she responded as she let her pet place her on its head. "We spiders don't like the cold."

"Suit yourself, and don't worry about Samson," Undyne cackled as she glanced over at the unconscious child that hung limply over her shoulder. "I'll kick his ass when he wakes up!"

Muffet let out a laugh as her pet began to stride over Undyne and Alphys.

"Ahuhuhu...I'll hold you to that, deary," she stated as she repaired her teapots with web. "It's not civil to hit girls."

As the giant spider creature strode further into Hotland, Undyne shook her head and continued forward into the darkness.

 _Don't worry Toriel, Frisk. Help his coming!_

* * *

Papyrus, Sans, and the young Judas continued through the Waterfall caves.

Judas sat silently on Papyrus' shoulders, using the skeletons height to spot potential enemies.

"how are your eyes doin' kiddo?" Sans asked.

Judas grumbled and rubbed them his his hands.

"My vision has returned unblighted by the darkness that I have witnessed," Judas responded stoically. "And my faith remains unshaken."

"That is great to hear, dear human!" Papyrus exclaimed happily. "I, The Great Papyrus, was worried."

"Your pity is unneeded, but welcomed..." Judas responded. "I pray that we reach our destination soon. For time is running-"

Judas suddenly leaped off of Papyrus's shoulders and pointed down the path before them.

"Lo and behold! Doest thou see what has happened?" Judas shouted jovially.

"umm...no?" Sans responded.

"A mighty blow hath been dealt towards the evil that lurketh in the shadows!" Judas exclaimed loudly. "The blood that flows from its wounds be that of mortal flesh! Our enemy has shown its weakness! Praise Him!"

"somethings got the kid fired up," Sans whispered to his brother.

"Indeed, very curious," Papyrus responded.

Judas climbed back up onto Papyrus' shoulders and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"Onward! For victory grows close!" Judas shouted zealously. "Our enemies shall be brought to judgment!"

* * *

Chara hissed and held his chest as blood trickled from it. He had gotten too cocky and was now paying for it.

"Fools," Chara spat as the wound in his chest sealed shut. "Nothing but a set back."

He still had plenty of pawns at his disposal, and more if he took the time to _fix_ them should they be defeated.

A small whimpering brought Chara's attention back to his brother.

"Don't worry, we will be reunited with our mother again," Chara said with a cold smile. "As will little Isaac..."

 _ **III~SAAAC!**_

* * *

 _Finally! Another chapter.  
_

 _Sorry this one took so long. I've been busy with stuff._


	18. Chapter 18: Envy and Dread

Chapter 18

* * *

Asgore was busy tending to his garden with the help of the young human girl, Magdalene. The child was very shy at first, but after a while, she began to open up.

She was busying her self by making necklaces and bracelets out of flowers.

She hummed happily as she gathered the numerous necklaces she had made and walked up to Asgore.

"Hey, Mister Asgore," Maggy chimed happily as she tugged on his cape.

"Yes, little one?" Asgore asked with a warm smile.

Maggie held up the bundle of flower necklaces she had made and started hopping excitedly.

"Here, for luck," she said with joy. "I made them for you."

Asgore chuckled and took the necklaces from Maggie. They were itchy and poked his neck, but Asgore smiled all the same.

A gift of kindness was never to be turned down.

"They are very lovely," Asgore stated with a warm voice. "I will cherish them, young Magdalene."

Maggie's smile could warm even the coldest of hearts as far as Asgore was concerned.

Magdalene was kind, thoughtful, and seemed to radiate happiness where ever she went.

Why anyone would want to hurt such an innocent child was beyond the former king.

He felt his heart suddenly sink as he realized that not too long ago, he would have been the one that sought Magdalene's death.

In times of happiness, Asgore found that his past always reared its ugly head to remind him that he had no right to be happy.

No one who has killed seven children deserves happiness.

It was his irrational decision to kill any human that fell into the Underground that drove him into the sad state he was in.

It was his decision that drove away his beloved wife. Toriel would never forgive him, and if Magdalene ever found out what he had done, neither would she.

 _My Queen._ Asgore thought with a stab of sadness. Oh how he hoped she was safe. He had been hearing of strange things happening in the old underground.

Toriel and the child Frisk were last seen entering the Underground two days ago. He had not heard a word from either since.

Whenever he would call, the phone would simply stay silent.

He was growing unbearably worried. He wanted to go see if they were okay, but with Magdalene's mother looking to kill her, he needed to stay and protect her.

"Mister Asgore?" Maggie asked, having taken notice of Asgore's sudden somber look.

Asgore blinked then shook his head. He looked down at Magdalene and smiled.

"Yes, child?" he asked.

"Are you okay?" Maggie asked as she messed with her blonde curls nervously. "You seem sad."

Asgore's smile faded, Maggie had seen through his act. Asgore sighed and knelt down on one knee, so that he could speak to Maggie more personally.

"My Quee-...my friend has been missing for a few days," Asgore stated, trying to sound as calm as he could to hide the worry that was eating at him. "She was last seen going into the Underground, and I am worried about them."

Maggie was quiet for a moment. Asgore could see that she was deep in though. Maggie suddenly smiled and put her hands on Asgore's cheeks.

"Lets go find em'," Maggie stated with a big smile. "As long as I'm with you, you'll keep me safe! And if you get hurt, you can always take a bite out of my 'Yum Heart'. It heals boo-boos."

Asgore wanted to interject but before he could, something kicked open the back door of his home; from the inside of the house.

* * *

The intruder was small, Asgore figured it would come up to about Undyne's height.

At least he though, the darn thing wouldn't stop vibrating and floating around for him to get an accurate estimation.

The creature wore a smile that was so wide that it made Asgore's face hurt just looking at it.

Asgore quickly moved Maggie behind him.

"How dare you intrude on my property!" Asgore exclaimed, letting some of his old warrior blood come to the surface.

The creature turned its head towards Asgore and darted towards him. Asgore stood his ground and was struck by the creature's attack.

Asgore winced but didn't falter.

"Last chance, leave or -"

Suddenly, Maggie ran under Asgore's legs and started to fire tears at the creature.

"Get out of here you meanie!" she cried as her tears struck the creature's gray skin. "You leave Mister Asgore alone!"

The creature's body suddenly split into two smaller heads, each floated mindlessly around the garden.

Asgore watched as the once quiet Magdalene fought the _Envious_ monster with bravery and strength.

Each time one of the heads was destroyed, they would split into smaller faster heads.

Maggie let out a yelp of pain as one of the heads bit her on the hand and flew off.

As Maggie knelt down in pain, she saw several flickers of blue light before the blue light swept over her head like a scythe.

When she looked back up, the creature's were all popping like dust filled balloons. Maggie turned around an saw that Asgore was holding a large red trident.

"Are you hurt, little one?" he asked worriedly.

Maggie looked at the bite mark on her hand and whimpered. She then withdrew her Yum Heart and bit into it.

Asgore cringed as Maggie tore and gnawed at the beating heart shaped object. With a loud squelch, Maggie tore a chunk out of the heart and swallowed it.

After wiping the red goo from her mouth, Maggie held up her hand to show that it had been healed.

"See, it heals boo-boos," she stated happily. "Wanna bite?"

"No, I'm...not hungry..." Asgore stated, unsure if he could ever be hungry again.

Maggie stowed her Yum Heart and took Asgore's hand.

"Come on!" she exclaimed as she gently tugged on his hand. "Let's go save your friend!"

* * *

The cold winds of Snowdin Forest howled as Toriel, Frisk, and Isaac continued to trudge through the deep snow.

Frisk and Isaac were both trembling as the cold bit at them. Toriel knew she needed to find them shelter soon.

Luckily, through the haze of white, Toriel spotted the old town of Snowdin.

"Look ahead, shelter, quickly children!" Toriel exclaimed as she picked the two children up in her arms and carried them. "Just hold on a little longer."

Toriel walked through the desolate and abandoned town until she found a building that was suitable for shelter. The sign on the building said "Grillby's".

"In here, quickly my children," Toriel spoke as she forced the aged door open.

As Toriel shut the door, the old bar and grill grew dark. Isaac trembled with a mixture of early hypothermia and fear.

He could hear the wind whistle loudly as the blizzard raged outside. A flash of orange light flooded the room as Toriel summoned a fireball.

"Gather around children," Toriel said as she opened her arms. "You must stay warm..."

Frisk was the first to greet Toriel's embrace.

"Isaac, come warm yourself by the fire," Toriel stated as she held Frisk tightly.

Isaac didn't hear her, he was too lost in thought. The wounds of losing Azazel were still fresh.

 _ **III~SAAAC!**_

Isaac froze and covered his ears.

 _ **ISAAC!**_

Isaac grit his teeth and shut is eye tightly, praying that his mother's cries would silence.

"Isaac...child?"

Toriel's kind, warm voice cut through the dread that had clouded Isaac like a pillar of holy light.

"Isaac, please come warm yourself," Toriel pleaded as she held out her hand.

Isaac wiped the tears from his eyes and made his way to Toriel and the fire. He crawled onto her lap and put his tiny arms around her waist.

Toriel smiled and wrapped her arms around the two children. Isaac sighed happily as his shivering began to subside.

The warmth of the fire, plus Toriel's warmth made both Isaac and Frisk feel safe and comforted.

"Don't worry, my children," Toriel stated in a warm soft tone as she nuzzled them gently. "I will keep you safe."

Isaac yawned as his eyelids grew heavy.

The warm and softness of Toriel, the gentle crackling of the fire, the sweet smell of cinnamon and butterscotch, all of it was lulling the tired child to sleep.

Frisk had already fallen asleep and was snoring softly. As Isaac began to drift into slumber, he felt a ping of dread.

Like he was going to do something bad in the near future.

"Sorry...Mama..." Isaac mumbled as nuzzled against Toriel's body. "Sorry...Asriel..."

Toriel's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

 _Did Isaac just say 'Asriel'?_ She asked herself as a shiver ran up her spine.

How did Isaac know the name of her long dead son? More importantly, what was Isaac apologizing for?

Toriel would ponder on these questions while the children slept. They needed their rest.

"Sleep well, my children."

* * *

 _Another chapter down!_

 _Get ready for good feels, bad feels, and every feel in between!_


	19. Chapter 19: Mercy and Matricide

Chapter 19

* * *

Isaac was humming happily as he drew with crayons. His mother was sitting in her armchair in front of the television, watching Christian broadcasts.

Their house was small, but it was warm and comforting. His cat Guppy was curled up on the windowsill, napping in the sunlight.

As Isaac continued with his coloring, he began to notice that a lot of his drawings were of hands.

The hands he had absentmindedly drawn were all posed and positioned in a seemingly random sequence.

He paid no mind to it until a strong gust of air blew his drawings away. Isaac chased after his drawings, picking them up one by one until he collected the last one.

It had become stuck underneath the crack of his bedroom door. Isaac could hear the sound of movement coming from his room.

With his curiosity getting the better of him, Isaac opened his bedroom door. The moment he opened the door, he spotted something dart into his toy chest and close it.

Isaac didn't get a good look at whatever the thing was, but what he did make out was that its body was mostly black, and it had a broken, smiling white face.

Isaac cautiously approached his toy chest. His heart began to pound and his palms began to sweat.

He couldn't explain it, but he had a very bad feeling about his prized toy chest. He felt like something was pushing him back, or pulling him away.

Isaac shut his eyes and pushed against whatever forces were resisting him.

As his hands touched the aged wood of the toy chest, he heard his bedroom door slam open.

 _ **III~SAAAC!**_

* * *

Isaac awoke with a jolt as his mother's voice rang in his head like blasphemous bell towers.

Once he managed to calm himself down, he realized that he was still with Frisk and Toriel, still stuck in the abandoned bar and grill.

"Are you alright, my child?" a soft familiar voice asked, followed by a warm gentle hand on his head.

Isaac sniffled and nodded his head as he moved Toriel's hand.

"Is the blizzard over yet?" Isaac asked tiredly.

Toriel shook her head and sighed.

"Not yet, but I'm sure it will be soon," she reassured.

It was then that Isaac noticed that Frisk was staring out the window, into the howling blizzard.

Isaac left Toriel's embrace and walked over to join the strangely silent child. Isaac stood next to Frisk and looked out the window. Both stood silent, lost in thought.

"Do you love your Mom?" Frisk asked suddenly, breaking the silence.

"W-what?" Isaac asked, surprised that Frisk had actually spoken. "M-my Mom?"

Frisk was quiet before he spoke again.

"Do you love your Mom?"

Isaac didn't know how to respond. The woman had tried to kill him for God's sake. Her voice was haunting his thoughts and dreams.

Out of all of the monsters down in the Underground, she was the most terrifying.

But not because she was ugly or inhuman, it was the fact that Isaac still cared about her that made her terrifying.

She was the one that birthed him, the one that raised him. Sure she was strict, but she never tried to hurt him (on purpose).

Even though her red, bloodshot eyes were fresh in his mind, so were the memories of her smiling face. The pungent smell of her perfume.

The familiar click of her red shoes. The softness of her dress (yes, he tried it on).

But the one memory that made his heart sting the most, was the memory of her warm love filled hugs.

"I-I do..." Isaac whimpered as fresh tears began to roll down his cheeks. "I love my Mommy..."

Isaac's whimpering erupted into loud sobs. Isaac felt Frisk's arms wrap around him, pulling him into a gentle hug.

"I don't wanna hurt my Mommy!" Isaac sobbed into Frisk's shoulder. "But I don't want her to hurt me either!"

Frisk gently patted Isaac on the back as he let the child cry.

"Then don't hurt her..." Frisk said in a unusually calm voice.

By now Toriel had heard his crying and had come over to investigate.

"My child, what's wrong?" she asked as she wiped the tears from his eyes.

Isaac suddenly pushed away from Toriel, and backed away from her.

"You can hear her, can't you?" he asked as his lip trembled.

 _Issac..._

Toriel felt a subtle change in the atmosphere. The howling winds had gone quiet.

"Hear who, my child?" Toriel asked, growing more uneasy by the second.

 _Isaac._

"You know who!" Isaac cried bitterly. "The one I'm running from!"

 _ **ISAAC!**_

Isaac quickly turned and ran towards the front door. He flung open the door, but instead of being greeted by the howling blizzard, the door lead to a long narrow hallway.

 _ **III~SAAC!**_

"I'm putting an end to it!" Isaac shouted. "So no one else will get hurt over me!"

Without another word, Isaac bolted out the door and down the hallway.

* * *

"Isaac, please wait!" Toriel cried out as she and Frisk ran after him.

Isaac ran as fast as he could down the hallway. An insane resolve gripped his mind. He was going to end this nightmare. Isaac was done running away.

He needed to face the threat head on. He could hear Toriel and Frisk's rushed footsteps behind him as he ran onward.

 _I'm sorry Mommy, but I can't let you hurt anyone else._

Without warning, Isaac felt something slam into him from behind. Frisk had tackled Isaac in an attempt to stop him.

The two children rolled headfirst through the door way at the end of the hallway and into a massive cavern.

Before Toriel could reach the two children, the door slammed shut and locked itself.

"No, no, no, no!" Toriel cried as she pounded her fists on the door. "Isaac, Frisk!"

Her muffled cries fell of deaf ears. Isaac was trembling uncontrollably as he stared up into the red eyes of the beast that had unrelentingly pursued him.

His mother.

* * *

Frisk could feel the raw power radiating off of the creature as it towered over them.

 _ **"Isaac..."**_ the creature spoke in a cold tone. _**"Come to me Isaac..."**_

A glint of steel revealed the massive kitchen knife that was in the creature's hand.

 _ **"This will hurt me more than it will hurt you..."**_

Isaac's eyes were wide with terror as his mother reached for him with her massive hand. Luckily, Frisk was there to break Isaac from his fear induced trance.

Isaac ducked and rolled as Mom's hand slammed down onto the ground, breaking it like eggshells. Isaac let loose a burst of tears as he avoided Mom's attacks.

His tears struck his mother's hand, making her grunt in pain.

 _ **"Isaac!"**_ she screamed angrily as her hand retreated back into the darkness above them.

Suddenly, several puffs of smoke burst around the room, revealing several Gapers and red attack flies.

The Gapers charged Isaac while the attack flies swarmed on Frisk. Isaac fired more tears at the mindless lesser creatures while Frisk swatted the flies with a stick.

 _ **"Isaac!"**_ his mother screamed as she slammed her foot down.

Isaac jumped out of the way just before his mother's foot could crush him. Isaac fired another burst of tears.

Each of the tears hissed and burned against his mother's skin.

 _ **"Isaac!"**_ Mother screamed as his tears burned her flesh.

Globs of flesh fell of Mom's leg and splattered onto the ground. Out of the flesh crawled more Gapers. Frisk was quickly swarmed by the bloodstained homunculi.

"Frisk!" Isaac cried out as he ran to his friend's aid.

Before he could reach Frisk, Isaac felt his mother's giant hand constrict around his body.

Isaac's mother lifted Isaac high into the air, then smashed him into the ground.

Isaac felt his bones break and organs rupture as his mother's hand retreated back into the wall. Isaac coughed and spat blood from his mouth as he stood back up.

 _ **"Stop struggling!"**_ The voice of Isaac's mother rumbled. _**"I need to do this!"**_

Isaac whimpered and sobbed as he pulled the Gapers of off Frisk.

"Why?!" Isaac cried as he leaned against Frisk. "I thought you loved me!"

 _ **"God's voice told me to kill you!"**_ Isaac's mother responded. _**"God's voice told me that in order for me to prove my love for Him, that I would need to sacrifice you!"**_

A massive curled fist dropped from the ceiling, and crushed both Frisk and Isaac.

"M-mom..." Isaac rasped weakly.

 _ **"It's almost over, Isaac!"**_ his mother responded. _**"Don't make this harder than it already is!"**_

With what little strength he had left, Isaac took Frisk and shoved him away, that way only one of them would die. Once Frisk was far enough away, Isaac collapsed.

Isaac was done, he was done running, he was done hiding.

"I...I still love you...Mommy..." Isaac weakly mewled.

In that instant, Frisk felt something flicker deep with Isaac's mother. She was hesitating, but why?

 ***ACT**

Frisk asked Mother why she was trying to kill Isaac.

 _ **"God's voice told me to!"**_ she responded. _**"To prove my love for Him!"**_

Mother's hand slammed down, but Frisk rolled away from it.

 ***ACT**

Frisk asked why would God require a human sacrifice, if He Himself had already sacrificed His own son?

 _ **"The Lord...He-"**_

Mother paused, and was silent before responding.

 _ **"D-don't try to lead me astray. Even now His voice echo's in my mind!"**_

 ***ACT**

Frisk asked Isaac's mother if it was possible that the voice she was hearing wasn't God's?

Isaac's mother was silent this time. Frisk could sense uncertainty within her, and fear.

 _ **"S-stop it..."**_ she stammered. _**"Stop it now!"**_

 ***ACT**

Frisk asked if she really wanted to kill Isaac.

 _ **"Please...stop it..."**_ Isaac's mother responded.

It was faint, but it was still there. Frisk could sense that deep inside of Isaac's mother, there was still a part of her that truly loved Isaac.

Frisk was going to find that part of her and bring it back from the darkness within her.

 ***ACT**

Frisk pressed the question further.

 _ **"STOP IT!"**_

 ***ACT**

Frisk asked if she really wanted to kill her only child, her own flesh and blood. The only one who showed her unconditional love.

The one she took to church on Sundays. The one who drew her pictures whenever she was upset. God's gift to her.

Isaac's mother was silent. Within the dark cavern, a dim light flickered. This was it.

 ***ACT**

Frisk asked Isaac's mother again.

"Can you really bring yourself to kill your precious angel? Your Isaac?" Frisk spoke with a _determined_ tone.

Suddenly, the dim light began to grow brighter. It's light split the darkness and filled the cavern with a warmth that could only come from one thing; a mother's love.

 _ **"I can't..."**_ Isaac's mother spoke, her voice resonating from the light.

 ***MERCY**

Isaac whimpered and pushed himself off the ground. He winced as the blinding light filled the room. Much to Isaac's surprise, his wounds began to heal.

The light felt warm...and familiar. Slowly, the light began to fade.

"Mom...?"

* * *

"Open, please open!" Toriel cried as she pounded on the sealed door. "I won't let you take them from me!"

Toriel took several steps away from the door, then charged and slammed into it.

"Open, please!" she cried as she back up to charge the door again.

This time, the door opened before Toriel's badly bruised shoulder could smash against it. T

oriel fell forward through the doorway to find Frisk and Isaac...and the woman from her nightmare.

"Get away from them you-'

Toriel stopped went Frisk held up his hand and shook his head. Toriel's eyes fell upon a figure in the center of the cavern.

It was a kneeling woman wearing a purple and yellow dress, red shoes, and desperate, regret filled eyes.

In her trembling hand was a kitchen knife, but her grip on it was very loose. Isaac slowly and cautiously approached the woman.

"Mom...?" he asked.

The woman looked up from the ground and into Isaac's tear filled eyes. Her eyes were overflowing with tears that streaked her mascara down her cheeks.

"I-Isaac...?" she asked with a audible tremble.

Isaac sniffled and slowly put his tiny arms around the woman. Slowly, the woman curled her arms around Isaac and began to shake.

"My little Isaac...?" the woman asked. "What have I done?!"

* * *

Isaac's mother began to sob uncontrollably as she held her child in her arms.

"I'm sorry God, but I cannot do it!" she sobbed loudly. "I can't kill my baby!"

"Momma..." Isaac sighed. She was finally back.

"I'm sorry Isaac! I'm so so sorry! What a horrible mother I've been!" Isaac's mother sobbed. "To have put you though all of this...how can I ever...how will you...?"

Isaac wiped the tears from his mother's face.

"I forgive you, Mommy," Isaac sniffled. "Can we go home?"

Isaac's mother chuckled and gave him a big tear soaked kiss on the top of his head.

"Yes...lets go home..." she sighed as she looked him in the eyes.

Toriel sniffled as a stray tear of her own fell from her face. This is what she had wanted for Isaac. A happy ending.

Isaac's mother licked her thumb and wiped the dirt from Isaac's cheek.

"Lets go home. I'll buy you new crayons. I'll let Guppy sleep in your room. I'll-"

Isaac's mother gagged as a sudden intense pain pierced her back. Her fingers locked up, digging into Isaac's shoulder.

"Momma, what's wrong?!" Isaac exclaimed.

"I-Isaac..." she stammered.

Suddenly, blood sprayed from her chest as something pierced its way through her. Isaac screamed in terror as blood gushed out onto his face.

"MOMMY!" he screamed.

Through the blood and gore, her still beating heart could be seen impaled on a worn dagger.

"Isaac...run..." his mother spluttered through the blood in her mouth.

The dagger was quickly ripped out of Isaac's mother's chest. The room began to shake violently as a red haze flooded the room.

 _ **IIIISAAAAAAC!**_

* * *

Maggie let out a sob as pain began to tear through her body.

"Magdalene, what is wrong?!" Asgore exclaimed as he picked up the writhing little girl.

"Something bad has happened!" she cried through the pain.

* * *

Bratty and Catty were both trying to calm Cain down as he seemed to be having some kind of seizure.

"Cain, like-"

"What's wrong with you?!"

Cain grit his teeth as his head pounded with pain.

"There...is always a bigger fish!" he spat as the sensation ended. "But, now there is a shark in the water..."

* * *

Muffet quickly wove a web around Eve to keep her from clawing at her wrists. Having next to no maternal instincts, Muffet figured it would be for the better if Eve was restrained.

"What's wrong deary?" she asked the webbed Eve.

Eve hissed as the pain pulsed through her chest.

"EVERYTHING!" she screamed before fainting.

* * *

Undyne had been beating up Samson for attacking Muffet earlier.

"Undyne, that's enough!" Alphys shouted as Undyne slammed her fist into the child's stomach.

"He needs to learn that-"

Suddenly, Samson began to scream and cry.

"What the- I know I hit you hard but..." Undyne stated as she tried to pull Samson off the ground.

Samson responded by biting her hand.

"Hit me all you want!" he screamed with a maniacal smile. "I'm already DEAD!"

* * *

Papyrus and Sans had to stop and subdue Judas when he began to howl in agony.

"Human, what is wrong?" Papyrus asked worriedly.

"come on kid, speak to us." Sans stated.

Judas's eyes flickered open and he began to speak.

"Lo and behold! Our enemy... has won _this_ battle!" Judas shouted through the pain.

Judas suddenly sprang up off the ground and raised his hand above him.

"Hear me demon!" Judas shouted angrily. "You may have won this battle! But know that it was I, Judas, that cast you back down into the fires!"

With that, Judas fell face forward and lay motionless.

* * *

Isaac, Frisk, and Toriel all stood in terror stuck silence. The room stank of blood. Where Isaac's mother had been kneeling was a massive bloody stain.

Standing over that stain, with a blood soaked dagger, was...a child.

The child let out a cold chuckle as it shook its head.

"She had one job..." it spoke, its voice like ice. "And even she couldn't get it done..."

Toriel could hardly form a rational thought in her mind as she stared at something she though she would never see again.

"C-Chara...?" she stammered. "Is that you?"

The child's blood red eyes snapped up to Toriel.

"Hello mother," Chara spoke, filling the room with a heavy sense of dread. "It's been too long."

Isaac felt numb. Just when everything seemed to be going back to the way they should have been, his happy ending was snatched away from him.

"Mommy..." he spoke, so soft that no one heard him.

His glassy eyes slowly drew back up to Chara, then slowly back down to his mother's kitchen knife.

Chara took the dagger and wiped the blood off of it with his sweater.

"I'm sure you have so many questions, Mommy," he said with a snide tone. "But, I don't feel like answering any. I want this game to keep going."

Chara ran his finger along the edge of the dagger. It was still as sharp as he remembered.

"Besides...brother will get lonely if I stay much longer..."

Toriel felt her heart suddenly begin to burn.

"What have you done?!" she shouted angrily. "Where is Asriel ?!"

As Chara opened his mouth to make a snide response, Isaac grabbed his mother's knife and charged him.

Chara rose his dagger and blocked Isaac's attack effortlessly.

"YOU KILLED MY MOMMY!" Isaac cried angrily as he slashed at Chara.

"Yeah...I did, what are going to do about it?" he asked calmly.

Isaac felt so angry, it felt like there was a fire burning in his heart. Isaac screamed as his a bright red light began to glow out of his mouth.

Without warning, Isaac roared and fired a blast of brimstone.

As the beam faded, standing were Chara had been was a badly singed monster child. The child reached out to Toriel and slid to his knees.

"Momma...help me."

Toriel ran to the burnt child. Her mind was at the breaking point by now. In her arms, for the first time in centuries was her baby.

"Asriel..." Toriel rasped weakly. "Are you...real?"

The child patted her on the snout and smiled weakly.

"Chara isn't as nice as I remember him..."

Toriel let out a happy sob as she nuzzled her child softly. The moment was short lived as the cavern began to echo with the sounds of approaching enemies.

"Isaac, Frisk, come we must leave this place!" she shouted urgently.

Frisk took Isaac by the hand and dragged him along. As they exited the Ruins, Isaac had a new goal.

He was going to find Chara and put an end to him.

"Don't worry Momma," Isaac whispered to the kitchen knife he held tightly in his hand.

Isaac didn't noticed that his reflection in the knife's metal showed him with red eyes and pitch black skin.

"I'm gonna make you proud..."

* * *

 _Yep..._


	20. Chapter 20: They Ride

Chapter 20

* * *

Sans, Papyrus, stood at the boarder of what used to be Asgore's old castle. Ever since the barrier had been destroyed, it had sat in silent abandon.

Judas was still unconscious from his earlier zealous outburst.

"Sans, are sure this is where we should be?" Papyrus asked as he shifted Judas onto his other shoulder. "Won't Asgore be displeased with us messing around in his old castle?"

"naw, its cool bro," Sans responded calmly. "asgore won't care. besides, he hasn't been back here in... _**fortnight**_." (bad joke)

Papyrus's face bones contorted in raw anger at his brother's bad sense of humor.

"SAAANNNSSS!" Papyrus shrieked angrily.

The tall skeleton's shrill voice rousted Judas from his haunted slumber.

"Huh, what manner of devilry is..."

Judas calmed; and 'calmed' being used liberally, down once his eyes fell upon the two skeleton's.

"Oh, joy..." he sighed bitterly. "You two weren't a fever dream..."

After shaking the remaining dreariness from his head, Judas looked around at the massive halls of Asgore's castle.

The castle, while impressive, was of no interest to Judas. It was nothing but a hollow temple to a false god.

"Well...Sans...where do we go from here?" Judas asked calmly. "Our enemy is not one we can hide from."

"Indeed, Sans, why have you brought us here?" Papyrus asked. "Surely we could have told Undyne before we came here."

Sans shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"i'm sure she will figure it out," he responded. " as for why we are here, just call it a hunch."

"A hunch?" Judas asked scornfully. "You dragged me here on a hunch?!"

"sure did."

Judas' eye twitched involuntarily as he bottled his anger deep inside.

"Well...that's what I get for listening to a talking skeleton." he said with a scowl.

Judas felt something change in the air. He couldn't tell what, but it wasn't good.

"Listen," Judas ordered. "Do you hear that?"

"hear what?" Sans asked.

"Yes, hear what, human?" Papyrus asked.

Judas shushed them and pressed his ear to the ground.

"It almost sounds like..."

Judas' eyes grew wide with surprise as it dawned on him what the sound he was hearing was.

It was the thunderous pounding of hooves.

"Dear God, it's begun," Judas spoke in a hushed tone. "The end of days."

* * *

Judas suddenly sprang up off the ground and pointed towards the opposite end of the castle.

"Then I saw when the Lamb broke one of the seven seals, and I heard one of the four living creatures saying as with a voice of thunder, 'Come.' I looked, and behold, a white horse, and he who sat on it had a bow; and a crown was given to him, and he went out conquering and to conquer!" Judas exclaimed loudly.

The walls began to rumble and the ground began to shake.

"When He broke the second seal, I heard the second living creature saying, 'Come.' And another, a red horse, went out; and to him who sat on it, it was granted to take peace from the earth, and that men would slay one another; and a great sword was given to him!" Judas exclaimed again.

Suddenly, all three were thrown in different direction. From the shaking ground burst three stone walls, the walls separated the three from one another.

"When He broke the third seal, I heard the third living creature saying, 'Come.' I looked, and behold, a black horse; and he who sat on it had a pair of scales in his hand. And I heard something like a voice in the center of the four living creatures saying, "A quart of wheat for a denarius, and three quarts of barley for a denarius; but do not damage the oil and the wine!"

The pounding to hooves was deafening as they shook the castle. The loud baying of angry war horses rumbled like a fast approaching storm.

"When the Lamb broke the fourth seal, I heard the voice of the fourth living creature saying, 'Come.' I looked, and behold, an ashen horse; and he who sat on it had the name Death; and Hades was following with him. Authority was given to them over a fourth of the earth, to kill with sword and with famine and with pestilence and by the wild beasts of the earth!" Judas practically screamed.

Judas' legs were weak as he bare witness to Harbingers or the Last Judgment.

Conquest, War, Famine, and Death.

The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.

* * *

"Sans, what's happening?!" Papyrus shouted at the wall. "What is with all this ruckus! You said the castle would be safe!"

Through the cracks in the wall and floors swarmed a cloud of locusts. From out of the cloud of locust stood Famine. It's mouth was pulled back into emaciated smile.

"Ah, greetings, how may I, the Great Papyrus assist you?"

Famine let out a loud, dry sounding shriek before suddenly charging at Papyrus. Papyrus dodged the attack and was quickly back on his feet.

"That was rude," Papyrus responded. "If you keep acting like that, you wont make any friends."

Famine scowled and charged the skeleton again. Papyrus managed to dodge the brunt of the attack, but was hit by a glancing blow.

The attack knocked the top of Papyrus' head off. The horseman stopped and sniffed the air. There was a strange scent. It smelled like wheat, tomatoes, and meat.

Papyrus rose to his feet and picked the top of his skull off the ground.

"Ah, you are hungry!" Papyrus said with a cheerful smile. "Why didn't you say so? I, The Great Papyrus, happen to be a master spaghetti chief!"

Papyrus popped the top of his head off and pulled out a plate of spaghetti.

"Here you go!" Papyrus stated as he held the plate up to the horseman.

Famine took the plate of spaghetti, sniffed it and swallowed it, plate and all.

Seemingly satisfied, Famine pulled back hard on the reins and dispersed into a cloud of locusts.

"Well, he seemed nice!" Papyrus said happily. "Now to figure out how to reach Sans and the human Judas."

* * *

"papyrus, judas, are you two okay?!" sans shouted.

A loud, grinding baying filled the room. With flaming hooves and a great sword strode in War.

"hey there tall, red, and smoky," Sans said with a smile. "i kinda need to make sure that my friend is okay, so how about we skip the fight?"

War pulled back hard on the reins, forcing his mount to rear up and bellow a cloud of fire and ashes.

"well, can't say I didn't warn ya," Sans sighed tiredly.

Sans left eye flashed blue.

"here we go."

* * *

Judas stood silently as he stared up at the horsemen, Conquest, and Death. Conquest wore a white blindfold over his eyes and his steed white with milky eyes.

Death as (big surprise) a skeleton. He carried a long curved scythe. Unlike his brethren, his steed was little more than a horse skull and spine.

Death rode his steed like a surfer. Conquest glanced over at Death and nodded his head as if saying, "I'll handle this."

Death nodded his head and rode his steed out through the stained glass window.

Judas finally felt his strength return to him. He scowled and held the gray book out in front of him.

"So, my enemy even has influence over you, harbinger..." Judas stated with a low hiss.

Conquest growled as he rode around Judas. What was this child planing?

Judas smiled and opened his book.

"Does that mean that he is very strong?" Judas asked as his eyes darkened and began bleeding. " _Or that you are very weak?"_

At this, Conquest charged Judas and fired and arrow from his bow. Judas foresaw this attack and dodged it.

There was no doubt in his mind that Conquest was a strong opponent, but Judas knew how to defeat him...in one fell blow.

Judas pulled a tiny glass trinket from his pocket and set it on the ground in front of him. The trinket looked like a tiny civil war cannon made from the finest glass.

 _"There are things even you should fear, harbinger,"_ Judas mocked coldly. _"I am one of those things."_

Conquest yanked on the reins and charged Judas again. As the horseman drew closer, Judas leaped back as the glass trinket expanded into a full sized cannon made of glass.

 _"BURN HERETIC!"_

With a deafening blast, the glass cannon fired a massive tear at Conquest. The tear smashed against Conquest, obliterating him.

 _"P-praise Him..."_ Judas stammered as he slid to his knees.

The glass cannon began to crack before it suddenly shattered. The glass cannon had worked, but at a cost. The cannon had dropped Judas to near death.

Suddenly, the stone walls that had separated the three turned to rubble.

"Sans!" Papyrus shouted. "What happened? Are you alright?"

Sans smiled and nodded his head.

"i'm fine, just had to deal with some guy on a horse," Sans stated calmly. "he had a real bone to pick with me."

Ignoring his brother's bad pun, Papyrus quickly rushed over to Judas' side.

"I say, human, you must learn to stop fainting whenever things get scary!" Papyrus stated jovially.

Judas responded by holding up three fingers.

 _"Four...there were four riders,"_ Judas stated flatly. _"We felled three. That being said, were has the fourth rider gone?"_

* * *

Asgore was carrying Maggie on his shoulders. She would be safe, and she enjoyed it.

After her apparent seizure, Asgore had received a text from Mettaton that said that he had found something that would interest him.

Hoping to gain Mettaton's support in finding Toriel and Frisk, Asgore agreed to meet him at his studio.

"Are we there yet Mister Asgore?" Maggie asked playfully.

"Not quite, little one," Asgore responded warmly. "Be patience."

There was a subtle whistling in the air. At first, Asgore paid it no mind. But the whistling suddenly became louder and was drawing closer.

Something was moving through the air, something fast enough to make the air whistle around them.

That would be hard for a human to accomplish, but not hard for something like a skeleton.

"Maggie, I need you to get down quickly."

Maggie did as she was told. Not a second after she had touched the ground, Asgore raised his trident and block several flying scythes.

"Who is attacking us?!" Maggie cried in fear.

Asgore shattered the scythes and stood his ground. Flying in like a dark storm cloud was the last of the harbingers. Death sneered as he summoned more scythes.

"I don't know, Magdalene," Asgore stated as he raised his trident in a challenging manner. "But I wont let them hurt you. Not you-"

Flames began dance around Asgore's body as he and the harbinger stared each other down.

"-or anyone else."

* * *

 _I'm back. After one Anime convention and a bad case of bronchitis, I'm back!_

 _Just to clear things up. Yes, I know Pestilence is not in this. Why? Pestilence and Conquest are kind of the same guy._

 _I went with Conquest because it sounds cooler than Pestilence._

 _Next Time: Asgore vs Death! And More!_

 _Sorry for the wait._


	21. Chapter 21: What Lies Hidden?

Chapter 21

* * *

The horseman of Death circled around Asgore, his scythe in hand. Asgore stood his ground with his trident raised and his magical flames burning brightly.

Magdalene was doing whatever she could to stay out of the way.

"Be careful, Mister Asgore!" Maggie pleaded.

Asgore didn't respond, he didn't want to take his eyes off of the harbinger. Death swung his scythe to his side and summoned four more scythes that flew around him.

Death gave the silent signal and unleashed the scythes like a whirlwind. Asgore rose his trident defensively and withstood the barrage of strikes against him.

Asgore pushed forward and scattered the scythes, breaking the whirlwind. He rose his hand, summoning several fireballs.

With a swipe of his hand, the fireballs shot through the air towards Death. The harbinger scowled and gripped the front of his mount.

With a gust of air, Death and his mount hurtled into the air, thinking that they would avoid the fireballs.

Much to Death's surprise, the fireballs changed their course and followed him. He gave a silent order and re-summoned the four scythes again.

The four scythes shot through the air and cut through the fireballs as if they were paper. Death scowled and summoned two extra scythes.

These two scythes ripped through the air so fast that Asgore couldn't react fast enough. The scythes slashed Asgore across the chest and stomach.

Asgore grunted in pain and smashed the attacking scythes with a swing of his trident. Ignoring the pain, Asgore swung his trident and focused his magic.

Death found that he was surrounded on all sides by fireballs. This time, the fireballs all shot at once and engulfed Death in a massive explosion.

Before the embers could even form, Death shot out of the flames and charged Asgore. With a loud clang, Death's scythe as met with Asgore's trident.

Asgore's eyes flickered orange. With a speed Maggie didn't think he could move at, Asgore struck Death with a barrage from his trident than now had an orange glow to it.

Death reared back, surprised by the speed and damage from the attack. With a small crackling noise, Death's lower jaw fell off.

Enraged, Death withdrew an hourglass and flipped it upside down. As the sand poured into the empty bulb, time itself began to slow to a crawl.

Death let out a silent cackle as he circled Asgore like a vulture.

Right as Death was about attack the relatively vulnerable Asgore, he felt several tears splash and burn into his bones.

He turned to face the new attacker. Standing with trembling knees was Maggie. But it was not her that Death was alarmed by, it was what was hovering behind her.

Hovering unnoticed behind the young Magdalene was a being of the purest light. The being was faceless and had two white feathered wings.

Over its marble white skin was a robe of the darkest blue. Unknown to Magdalene, her kindness and purity had attracted the attention of a greater deity.

Magdalene had summoned a being known as the Seraphim.

* * *

At the sight of the Seraphim, Death scowled and unfroze time. With his attention seemingly on Maggie, Asgore took his chance and plunged his trident deep into Death's chest.

As the tips of Asgore's trident pierced through his chest, Death let out a loud, blood chilling shriek.

Suddenly, Death erupted in a blast of ash and dust. As the ashes settled, Asgore stood victorious, and Maggie's angelic guardian had left as quickly as it had arrived.

"Mister Asgore!" Maggie cried happily as she put her tiny arms around his ankle, hugging it tightly. "You did it! You beat the mean skeleton man!"

Asgore smiled, trying to hide the amount of pain he was in. But Maggie caught on quickly, and withdrew her Yum heart.

"Here, Mister Asgore," Maggie said as she held the pulsating object up to Asgore. "Take a bite and heal your boo-boos!"

Asgore recoiled slightly at the offer. The thought of eating something that seemed...alive disgusted him.

"I'm fine child," Asgore stated with a weak smile. "I won't need your-"

Asgore stopped when he heard a tiny sniffle come from Maggie. She was looking up at him with big watery eyes and a quivering bottom lip.

She whimpered as she held the Yum heart up again.

"Please...Mister Asgore?" she sniffled. "Heal your boo-boos..."

Asgore looked down as the whimpering Maggie, then back to the pulsating heart shaped object. Ultimately, Asgore gave in to Maggie's request.

"Well...if it means that much to you," Asgore stated as he took the Yum heart from Maggie's hands.

Asgore held the Yum heart up to his mouth. He swallowed the lump in the back of his throat and took a sizable bite out of the heart.

The Yum heart actually tasted good. The taste was familiar, like Toriel's cinnamon/ butterscotch pies.

After swallowing the chunk of heart, Asgore felt a warmth spread out through his body. Broken bones were mended, ruptures were sealed, and gashes were sutured.

Quickly, Asgore's wounds were all healed.

"My word," Asgore exclaimed. "Thank you, Magdalene. That was exactly what this old goat needed."

Maggie blushed and giggled and tried her best to hide her bashfulness in her massive golden locks.

"Told you it would help," Maggie responded as she took the Yum heart back from Asgore and took a tiny nibble out of it.

After swallowing the chunk of heart in her mouth, Maggie stored the Yum heart in her hair. Asgore knelt down and let Maggie climb back up onto his shoulders.

"Come on, Mister Asgore!" Maggie exclaimed. "Let's go help your friends!"

* * *

Back at Asgore's old castle, San and Papyrus were busty trying to heal Judas. After his battle with the horseman of Conquest, Judas had been rambling incoherently.

His eyes were still empty and bleeding.

"I say, human, that book seems very bad for your health," Papyrus stated as he stood watch.

"yeah kid," Sans replied. "it's a real _**eyesore**_ _!_ "

Judas swung blindly at Sans and hissed.

 _"Enough of your foul humor!"_ Judas spat. _"Humor will not remove the pain!"_

"Pain, are you hurt, human?" Papyrus asked.

Judas scowled and pushed himself off the ground.

 _"Not mine...his,"_ Judas stated in a cold voice as he pointed towards Sans.

Sans shrugged and shook his head.

"i got no idea what you're talking about, kiddo," Sans responded.

 _"A faithful witness will not lie: but a false witness will utter lies."_ Judas quoted as he staggered aimlessly around the room. _"Proverbs 14:5."_

"did you just call me a liar?" Sans asked, slightly unnerved.

Judas stumbled and fell to the floor, dripping blood from his eyes.

 _"This isn't the first time, is it?"_ he asked as he stared at the ground. _"You've seen this before, haven't you? The end of a time line?"_

Sans suddenly felt a chill run up his spine. The way Judas was talking, it seemed like he knew about timespace anomalies, and that this time line wasn't the original.

Suddenly, Judas sprang off of the ground and let out a pained cry.

 _"YOU!"_ he shouted, pointing at nothing. _"I see through your trickery!"_

Sans and Papyrus looked at each other with confused looks.

 _"You thought you could stay hidden in the void! Oh, but I see you! For my eyes are now unblighted by earthly ties! I see you as clearly as the smile on your face!"_ Judas boomed with righteous fury. _"You speak with hands, but the word I preach is the Lord's! You may have hidden yourself from time and space, but not from His all seeing eyes!"_

Judas threw his hands up into the air and took a long breath.

 _"For we must all stand before Christ to be judged. We will each receive whatever we deserve for the good or evil we have done in this earthly body!"_ Judas cried out furiously. _"That includes you as well... Doctor."_

With that, Judas's eyes returned to normal, and he collapsed to the floor. Sans and Papyrus were silent as they stared down at Judas' unconscious body.

"W-what was he talking about, Sans?" Papyrus asked, shaken.

Sans shook his head.

"no idea, bro," Sans responded as he prodded Judas with his foot. "kid must have been seeing things..." _  
_

* * *

_Here is another chapter for you._

 _Thank you for being patient._

 _Next chapter should be pretty... **glamorous**._


	22. Chapter 22: Glamour vs Money

Chapter 22

* * *

Cain had stars in his eyes, and not the good kind. He had the kind of stars one sees after staring into stage lights for too long.

It didn't help that he had only one functioning eye either. That's what being near Mettaton was like.

Every second was filled with the flashing of cameras and the constant squealing of Bratty and Catty.

"Oh-em-gee!" Bratty squealed. "I can't believe we're-"

"Like, totally hanging out with Mettaton!" Catty squealed equally as loud.

"Hey, Catty, yeah that was right in my frickin' ear," Cain hissed as he blocked his ears with his hands.

Bratty and Catty responded with gleeful laughter. Cain was not amused.

 _"_ _ **Be gentle with them, darling,"**_ Mettaton chimed as he posed for another photographer. _**"The girls can't help but be excited. Not that I blame them, I am glamorous!"**_

"Yeah, like a toaster covered in glitter..." Cain mumbled under his breath.

Cain was growing impatient, he wanted meet this King Asgore Bratty and Catty kept gushing about. All these fans, all these photographers, they were all wasting Cain's time, and time was money.

A camera flashed right in Cain's face which Cain responded to by blindly swatting the camera out of the photographer's hands.

"Damn vultures!" Cain spat as he rubbed the blinding spot out of his eye.

A smooth chuckle slipped through Mettaton's mouth, he found Cain's annoyance to be quite amusing.

 _ **"Give the people what they want, darling,"**_ Mettaton uttered softly.

Cain scowled, he hated charity, but if it would get the damn cameras out of his face then so be it.

Cain began to throw handfuls of coins at the mob of paparazzi and fan girls.

"Here take it! I've got plenty!" Cain shouted as he threw more coins into the air.

The crowd began to fumble and bicker as they fought over the golden coins that lettered the ground.

But the bickering quickly devolved into fighting, and the fighting drew the attention of local news cameras.

 _Great, now there are more cameras!_ Cain thought bitterly.

 _ **"Keep it up, darling,"**_ Mettaton cooed as he struck a pose.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a giant projector screen rose out of the ground and began to show a live broadcast of the event.

 _ **"The camera loves you..."**_

Bratty and Catty squealed with glee as they saw themselves on the big screen projector.

"Oh-em-gee!" Bratty squealed as she and Catty hugged each other. "We're , like-"

"Totally on TV!" Catty gushed with stars in her eyes.

"With Mettaton!" they both screamed in unison.

Cain cringed as the two ally dwellers were lost in their own glamour induced trance.

 _ **"Oh, yes! Look at these ratings!"**_ Mettaton exclaimed. _**"The people love this!"**_

Mettaton stretched his glorious legs and slid to the floor doing the splits, he topped it of by blowing a kiss towards the nearest camera.

The live broadcast's ratings rose even further as the crowd basked in Mettaton's glamour.

"Hey, I thought we were supposed to meet this 'King' Asgore! Not dance like trained monkeys on live TV!" Cain shouted angrily. "Screw these people!"

Mettaton gasped and frowned disapprovingly. The crowd booed and hissed at Cain.

"Aww, shut up!" Cain shouted defiantly. "Here, take some more you mindless sheep!"

Cain threw out even more coins out over the mob of people. Their jeers quickly turned into cheers as the gold coins rained down on them.

"Yeah, you like that don't you?!" Cain laughed mockingly. "You just slurp it up!"

Mettaton scowled at Cain's performance. He showed no caring for the audience. He had no glamour and no class.

And yet, the cameras loved him! But there was only room for one star on this stage.

 _ **"Asgore can wait,"**_ Mettaton stated.

Mettaton clicked his heels and the ground began to move. Slowly, the ground rose and reviled itself to be a large stage.

The daylight seemed to dim as the stage arose.

"What the..." Cain muttered in confusion.

Suddenly, the edge of the stage was lit up by blinding stage lights.

"Alright, what gives?" Cain asked as fog began to roll over the stage. "This some kind of game?"

Cain was answered with a pinked heeled kick to the chest. As Cain recovered, fast paced music began to play. (Insert "Death by Glamour")

 _ **"No, darling, this is no game,"**_ Mettaton's calmly spoke. _**"This is a lesson that you must be taught."**_

Mettaton leaped in front of Cain and posed, his legs positioned wide apart and his hands opened outward.

 _ **"This is a lesson in the power of GLAMOUR!"**_ Mettaton exclaimed.

Cain turned and scoffed at Mettaton.

"Glamour is nothing money can't buy!" he said with a smile as he flipped a coin in the air. "And this show just became pay-per-view!"

 _ **"Light! Camera! Action!"**_

* * *

Mettaton furiously kicked at Cain with his majestic legs.

Cain duck and wove through most of the kicks, but he could feel a few of them greeting his body with painful results.

After each attack, Mettaton would strike a pose, and the ratings would rise. Cain wiped some blood and glitter off of his mouth.

"So that's how you're gonna play it?" Cain asked as he jammed his finger in his eye, forcing it to tear up. "That's fine by me!"

Cain fired a burst of tears as he dodge-rolled underneath one of Mettaton's attacks. The tears struck Mettaton's metallic body harmlessly.

But as the tears slipped through the seams and gaps in Mettaton's body, the lacrimal fluids caused his electronics to pop and spark.

 _ **"Ooh, that's naughty..."**_ Mettaton cooed as he regained his composer. _**"Your stage crying technique marvelous, darling!"**_

Cain responded by pulling the eyelid of his empty left eye socket down and sticking his tongue out.

The ratings dropped like a rock.

Cain sneered and threw a fistful of coins into the air. The coins glimmered in the stage lights as they cascaded down to the stage floor.

The ratings rose again.

"Money always wins," Cain stated coolly.

Mettaton scoffed and struck another pose. The ratings rose sharply.

 _ **"Who needs money when you have talent?"**_ Mettaton asked playfully. _**"When your money is gone, what will you do then?"**_

Mettaton threw out several tiny bombs from his hands. Cain fired a tear at one only for it to burst in a laser blast. The laser seared Cain's skin and burnt his eye.

Cain fell on one knee as the pain pulsed through his body. But, even in the amount of pain he was in, Cain managed to keep his defiant sneer on his face.

He rose to his feet only to feel Mettaton's heeled foot kick him in the chest.

 _ **"This is a cut throat industry, darling,"**_ Mettaton chimed as he posed dramatically, winking at the cameras. _**"No hard feelings."**_

Cain was silent as he stood off the ground. He spat a mixture of spit and blood out of his mouth. The ratings dropped sharply.

Cain was low on health, but that was all part of his plan. Much to everyone's surprise, Cain held up a MTT-brand Starfait.

The ratings spiked.

 _ **"Oh, yes! Free advertising!"**_ Mettaton exclaimed. _**"Darling, you're hitting all the right buttons..."**_

"Ewww..." Cain grimaced.

* * *

As the two continued their...performance, Bratty and Catty watched with star struck eyes from the side lines.

"Should we, like, stop them?" Bratty asked Catty. "I mean, they are our friends."

"GO CAIN!" Catty shouted out loudly. "GO METTATON!"

"CATTY!" Bratty exclaimed.

"What? They're, like, both way awesome!" Catty responded with a giggle.

Both of the girls started laughing.

"They are both way awesome!" both squealed happily. "Best show EVER!"

* * *

Cain slid beneath Mettaton's legs smacked him on the behind.

The ratings rose even higher.

 _ **"Cheeky little...that's playing dirty..."**_ Mettaton snapped, flustered.

Mettaton summoned four tiny robots. The robots flew at Cain. Luckily, Cain dispatched them with a burst of tears. Cain struck a pose, checking his nails nonchalantly.

The ratings rose again.

"I take back what I said earlier," Cain stated with a smug smile. "Who needs money when you have luck?"

Cain tapped his lucky foot on the ground to the beat of the music and struck another pose.

"Even money can't buy luck," he stated as he tapped his finger against his golden ankle bracelet.

Cain suddenly let loose a salvo of tears at Mettaton. The tears splashed against his metal body and seeped into his electronics.

This time, there was a loud pop followed by the crackling of burnt out electronics. Mettaton shook and trembled as smoke began to rise off of his body.

Finally, the servos in his legs failed and Mettaton fell to his knees.

 _ **"How did you...do that?"**_

Cain flashed a large smile and posed, placing his lucky foot forward.

"Lady luck hasn't failed me yet!"

A hushed murmur fell over the audience as Cain slowly walked up to the immobilized Mettaton. Cain licked his lips and popped his knuckles.

Mettaton found that he was feeling very, very nervous.

 _ **"Wh-what are you going to do?"**_ he asked with a slight tremble in his voice.

Cain knelt down and hooked his hand around Mettaton's head.

"I'm gonna give the people what they want," Cain stated in a cool yet intense tone.

He then leaned in close and whispered into Mettaton's ear.

"No homo..."

With that, Cain pulled Mettaton in and kissed him straight on the mouth. With a loud smack, Cain broke the kiss off.

He then placed a coin on Mettaton's forehead and pushed his immobilized body backwards on the floor.

The rating rose and broke through the heavens!

The audience erupted in loud cheering, throwing flowers and sometimes, their clothing onto the stage.

Cain struck a triumphant pose and threw two fistfuls of coins into the air. Bratty and Catty both leaped onto the stage and snatched Cain off of his feet in a big hug.

"Oh-em-gee! Cain, that was, like, amazing!" Bratty cheered as she pressed herself against the one eyed child that was smushed her and Catty. "I am so jelly right now!"

"Yeah, like, you kissed Mettaton!" Catty exclaimed as she rubbed her cheek against Cain's. "I would give anything for that!"

Cain smiled and gave the two girls a playful squeeze.

"Don't worry ladies," Cain stated with a smile. "There is still plenty of Cain to go around."

 _ **"Oh, my..."**_ a familiar voice spoke.

"Damn," Cain cursed.

Mettaton slowly and shakily rose off of the floor.

 _ **"Dare I say it...whatever I'll say it anyway. That was one of the most intense performances I have ever put on!"**_

Mettaton's arms coiled around Bratty and Catty and pulled them into a glamorous hug.

 _ **"Oh, Cain, darling, I see why these to adore you so much!"**_

"Yeah, I am pretty awesome," Cain said with a smirk.

 _ **"No, you were more than awesome!"**_ Mettaton responded sharply. _**"You took to that stage and made it your own! Cain, you are a glamorous, rugged, golden eyed-"**_

 _ **"**_ CAIN!" A loud, piercing shriek rang out over the cheering.

Climbing onto the stage was what looked like a pink humanoid girl. She was covered in lesions and was dripping with blood.

"Cain...hmm, Oh...Cain..." the creature moaned amorously as it rubbed itself.

Suddenly, the creature bolted towards the group, running on all fours like a animal.

"FUCK ME, CAIN!" it screamed madly. "FUCK ME!"

* * *

 _And with that the rating will be bumped up to M._

 _Oh, and say hello to Lust._

 _Stay golden._


	23. Chapter 23:Stranger Danger

Chapter 23

* * *

The pink creature leaped off the ground like a predatory cat. With a surprising amount of force, the creature dubbed "Lust" tackled Cain and tore him from the arms of his friends.

The two hit the floor and rolled head over heels. Lust pinned Cain the the ground and licked her teeth.

"Inside...I want you INSIDE!" Lust cackled madly as she bit and tore at Cain's clothing.

Cain punched her as hard as he could, but Lust was undeterred. In fact, it only seemed to make her more wild.

"Yes, more, MORE!" she screamed as she finally ripped off Cain's shirt.

Despite her small stature, Lust was unbelievably strong. She was Cain's height and yet she was effortlessly pinning him to the ground.

Cain managed to jab his thumb into Lust's right eye. With a wet pop, his thumbnail burst through Lust's eye ball, leaving it a bloody goo.

"NO FREE RIDES, BITCH!" Cain screamed as he yanked her head sharply to the right, using her eye socket as a grip.

Cain heard the sickening sound of bones break as Lust's neck snapped. But even a broken neck wasn't going to stop her.

With a sudden jolt, Lust swung her arm and punched Cain in the mouth. Blood stained Lust's hands as Cain's head slammed back to the floor.

He gasped and spluttered blood as pain tore through his body.

"Stop teasin' me," Lust cooed as her hands found their way to Cain's zipper. "Stop teasin'...and fuck me!"

Before she could tear Cain's pants off, Lust received a sharp heeled kick to the side of the head.

Lust corkscrewed like a football in the air before she slammed and tumbled across the ground.

 _ **"That's quite enough out of you, harlot!"**_ Mettaton shouted as his heel clicked against the ground. _**"You keep your filthy mitts off of him!"**_

Lust sprang up off the ground and gave a raspy chuckle.

"Mettaton...mhmm... Mettaton," Lust moaned as she ran her hands down between her legs.

Lust then crouched down on all fours and let out a low growl. She coiled back and arched her back like a cat about to pounce.

"Gonna give those legs a work out!"

Lust let out a ear splitting shriek and charged Mettaton. As she leaped to attack, Lust found herself ensnared by...something.

"Ohh...its so sticky..." Lust moaned as she struggled against her snare.

The more she fought, the more ensnared she became.

Like a fly in a web.

* * *

"Ahuhuhuhu...now what do we have here?" a familiar voice spoke.

Mettaton smiled as a small figure descended from the ceiling, followed by a much larger figure.

"Two ally dwellers..."

"Hey!" Bratty and Catty shouted.

"A one eyed bandit..."

Cain didn't respond as he was too busy being unconscious.

"A dashingly hansom machine..."

Mettaton let out a husky chuckle.

 _ **"Muffet, you flatterer..."**_ Mettaton said suavely as he held out his hand to her.

Muffet stifled a giggle with the back of her hand as she took Mettaton's hand and lowered herself off of her line of web.

With a low groan, Muffet's pet rested itself on the ground. Tumbling awkwardly off of the giant spider-muffin was Eve.

"Are we there yet?" she asked, her voice muffled by the floor.

"Yes, deary, we are here," Muffet said with a happy tone.

"Hey, its, like-"

"Another human!" the two ally friends exclaimed.

 _ **"My, my, Muffet... you've been busy as well I see,"**_ Mettaton stated as he took one of Muffet's hands and kissed it.

"Ahuhuhuhu...you charmer..." Muffet giggled bashfully.

A loud, obscene moan rousted everyone's attention back to the problem that was still literally hanging over head.

"Oooh, more fuck buddies..." Lust cackled as she strained against Muffet's web. "Come on little spider...don't keep a girl waiting..."

Muffet let out a hiss of disgust and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, thousands of spiders began to crawl down onto the web that Lust was trapped in.

"Wash your hands when you're done with her, dearies," Muffet chimed.

The spiders converged on Lust and began to crawl all over her. They soon crawled into her mouth and ears.

Lust moaned and cooed even as spiders began to systemically strip the flesh from her bones. Soon, Lust was obscured by the mass of spiders.

After a few minutes, the spiders dispersed, revealing what was left of Lust. She was nothing more than a pile of bones.

"Well, that was nasty," Muffet stated as she took a sip from her teacup. "So, Mettaton, deary, what are you doing here? And with another human?"

Mettaton opened his mouth to respond, but the sound of the studio doors opening cut him short. Lumbering through the small studio doors was Asgore.

Peeking over his shoulder was the curly locked Magdalene.

"Oh, sorry I took so long, Mettaton," Asgore stated with a tired smile. "We ran into some...obstructions."

"Yeah, but you beat em'!" Maggie exclaimed happily.

Asgore smiled then noticed the state that everyone else was in. Bratty and Catty were tending to an unconscious Cain.

Eve was petting her pet crow, setting next to Muffet. And Mettaton looked like he had blown a fuse.

"Huh...wow...looks like you've been through a lot," Asgore stated as he let Maggie down off of his shoulders. "Wanna tell me what's happening?"

Mettaton looked over to Muffet, then to Bratty and Catty, and finally back to Asgore.

 _ **"Well, darling, here is what's happened..."**_

* * *

Papyrus was busy tenting to Judas' wounds. Judas had regain consciousness but was still too weak to move.

While his brother dealt with Judas, San decided to take a look around the old castle.

As he was walking through an isolated part of the castle, he was greeted by a loud yawn.

"hello...anybody here?" Sans asked aloud.

The loud yawn sounded again, this time Sans was closer to it. Sans peeked his head through an empty doorway and found the source of the noise.

Laying on its side with its head propped up on its hand was a green creature. Its eyes were shut and it appeared to be sleeping.

"hey, need something buddy?" Sans asked the sleepy monster.

The creature responded with another yawn.

"sloth, huh?" Sans asked. "i don't know, you look pretty **_green_ ** with envy."

The creature shrugged and yawned again.

"you were sent to kill judas, but got bored and decided to take a nap instead?" Sans asked.

The creature yawned again. (This is getting tiresome.)

"you want to fight me, but you're too lazy to do any fighting?" Sans asked. "that seems kinda one-sided."

The creature shrugged his shoulders as if to say "Wadda gonna do?"

Sans shook his head and smiled sadly.

"alright, if that's what you want..."

Sans eye lit up bright blue.

"i'll make it quick..."

* * *

 _That's two more sins down. Only one left._

 _I hate to do this to you people, but I'm gonna try to wrap this up soon._

 _But don't worry, I've got something special for the ending._

 _Next chapter is gonna be a boss chapter._


	24. Chapter 24: Old Face

Chapter 24

* * *

Frisk walked briskly behind Toriel with Isaac in hand. Toriel had the barely living Asriel held tightly in her arms.

The caverns of Waterfall were somehow even less welcoming than Snowdin was. I was dark, wet, and all the echo flowers had gone silent.

"Come children," Toriel stated with a tone of urgency. "We have to find the others."

"Or more monsters..." Isaac spoke under his breath.

Isaac felt his hand tighten around the handle of his mother's kitchen knife. If killing monsters would bring Chara out of hiding, then Isaac was willing to slay as many as he could. Tears streamed down his cheeks as anger and sadness ate his insides. He had been afraid for so long. He had ran and hid for so long.  
And once he seemed to have finally reaches his happy ending, Chara tore it away from him.

 _I'm gonna kill him, Mommy._ Isaac thought to himself.

Frisk could feel the anger radiate off of Isaac. Frisk completely understood why Isaac was angry, but the emptiness in Isaac's eyes worried him.  
Isaac looked like a completely different person. He wore no sad expression, nor did he smile, nor did he scowl. Isaac's expression was just flat and unchanging.

The cavern suddenly shook as several explosions erupted around the group. Toriel used her magic to block most of the flames with her own.  
Leaping out through one the explosions was a creature with pale skin and black eyes. It wore a light gray suit that covered everything but its eyes.  
The creature was also vibrating like a jackhammer. Toriel summoned more flames as the creature slowly approached them.

"Stay back!" Toriel ordered the creature dubbed 'Wrath'.

Wrath didn't even pretend to listen as he lobbed a bomb at Toriel. She swung her arm out in front of her, summoning a wall of fire.

The blast from the explosion dispersed Toriel's flames as if they were nothing.

As Toriel rose her hand to summon another wall of fire, there was a sudden glint of light. Wrath stopped dead in his tracks.

Jutting out of his forehead was the handle of Isaac's mother's knife.

Wrath twitched as he weakly reached for the knife burred deep in his skull. Before Toriel could question what had happened, Isaac pushed past her.

He held his hand out in front of him, and the knife tore itself out of Wrath's skull and flew back into Isaac's hand.

Wrath fell to the ground and writhed all the while Isaac drew closer. Isaac pinned the wounded sin underneath his knee and started to stab him in the chest.

Again, and again, and again, and again. Blood flew and gushed with every stab.

"Isaac, stop." Toriel's feeble voice spoke.

Isaac tore the knife out of Wrath's chest only to drive it back in.

"Isaac, stop!" Toriel ordered, fear heavy in her voice.

Burning tears ran down his cheeks, mixing with the sin's blood. As Isaac pulled the knife out once more, he felt Toriel's hand grip tightly around his wrist.

"Isaac, that is enough!" she shouted with tears in her eyes.

Isaac tried to pull away, he fought and struggled as he tugged against Toriel's grip.

Wrath, now nothing more than a slashed and mangled pile of gray and bloody flesh, slowly sank into the ground. Isaac's hand trembled as his strength left him.

With a loud clang, Isaac dropped the knife. Isaac tried his best not to cry, but it was no use.

All the anger, and the sorrow finally overflowed like a flood. Isaac let out a long pain filled wail as he slid to his knees.

"T-they k-killed them!" Isaac cried. "They killed Momma, and they killed Azazel!"

Toriel pulled Isaac into a warm hug as Isaac sobbed against her.

"It hurts, it hurts so bad!" Isaac cried. "I just wanna go home!"

Toriel's heart stung as she listened to Isaac's cries. She wished she knew what to say to him, but no amount of comforting words would ease the pain Isaac was in.

Toriel knew this pain all too well. Frisk put his arms around Isaac and embraced him as well. They had all gotten this far together, and they would finish together.

* * *

Just as Isaac's tears began to dry, a deep, crackling growl echoed across the caverns.

Toriel held the children close to her as the air grew cold and the lights seemed to fade.

Dread, pure and primal dread rushed through their bodies as the darkness fell upon them. Out of the shadows, a large figure limped forward.

The creature had one curved horn, the other seemed to have been broken off. It was covered in scars and was wrapped with white bandages.

From it's crooked maw dripped liquid hot brimstone.

 _ **"DddD-d-DoOOo-nnN'T L-lleeEtT ThheMM takE m-me, M-mmommaaa..."**_

Toriel's blood ran cold the moment she hear the demonic voice struggle out its words. She had fought this creature before. She had killed this creature before.

This was the creature that killed Azazel. The Dark One, Toriel's Adversary.

Toriel handed Asriel over to Isaac and Frisk and ordered them to stay back. Toriel's eyes flashed a bright red as she curled her fingers. Two balls of fire sparked to life as she focused her magic.

"I felled you once, demon," Toriel stated as fire began to spread across the ground. "And I will do it again!"

The Adversary growled and flew high into the cavern ceiling.

The beast slammed back down onto the ground, splitting it and forcing large stone spikes to burst out of the ground.

Toriel slid out of the way of the spikes and fired a wave of fireballs at the creature. The fireballs struck and exploded against the Adversary's already ruined skin.

It let out a hiss and charged at her. He slammed into her body and with a twist of his body, he threw Toriel across the room.

She rolled and quickly retaliated with another volley of fireballs. The Adversary roared in pain and reared back. A dull red light began to glow through his broken and crooked fangs.

Toriel knew this attack. Adversary opened his maw and unleashed a blast of brimstone. Toriel thought she had jumped out of its way, but then the beam twisted back around and stuck her in the back. Toriel screamed as the beam of brimstone seared her skin. Once the beam relented, Toriel fell to her knees with smoke whisping off of her.

"Goat Mom!" Isaac cried as he ran to her.

"Stay back, Isaac!" Toriel protested. "Frisk, take Isaac and Asriel and run!"

Frisk was hesitant, but then grabbed Isaac and began pulling him away.

"Goat Mom, No!" Isaac cried as he struggled against Frisk's grip.

Toriel smiled sadly then looked up at the Adversary. He was charging another blast of brimstone.

"Goodbye...my children." Toriel spoke weakly. "Be good...won't you?"

The Adversary unleashed the brimstone, and Toriel awaited oblivion.

But oblivion didn't come.

* * *

Toriel opened her eyes and saw a brown haired child blocking the beam with his body.

With a loud roar, the child charged into the beam and punched the Adversary in the mouth.

"EAT MY FIST, PHILISTINE!" he roared as he flexed his red tented arms.

The Adversary arose and charged the child, but the child greeted him with a punch that was so strong it broke the ground around him.

The Adversary flew back and spat out its teeth. The brown haired child planted his feet firmly on the ground and cracked his neck.

"I–will-not-be-moved!" he shouted as he raised his fists.

As the Adversary charged another brimstone attack, several blue spears burst through his chest.

With a red and blue blur, Undyne leaped over the creature and landed in front of the child.

"Ready Samson?!" she shouted with a wide smile.

Samson nodded his head and ran to Undyne. He jumped and landed on Undyne's shoulders. With a loud "Ngahhh" Undyne charged the Adversary.

Undyne leaped forward and slammed her fist into the creature's stomach. At the same time, Samson slammed his forehead against the Adversary's with an earth shattering crack.

As the Adversary fell on its back, Samson latched his arms around his neck. At the same time, Undyne grabbed a hold of its waist.

"PULL!" they both shouted in unison.

"NGAHHH!" Undyne roared as she pulled against Samson's strength.

With a sickening snap and tearing, the two warriors pulled the Adversary in half.

The Adversary's separated body writhed and flailed for a few moments before bursting into a red mist.

Samson and Undyne both high-fived and struck heroic poses.

"Geez guys!" Alphys exclaimed as she ran past them to aid Toriel. "I think you went overboard!"

"No such thing!" Samson shouted with a smile.

"Goat Mom!" Isaac cheered happily as he ran to her.

Toriel leaned against Alphys as she stood of the ground.

"Hey, Toriel, you gonna be okay?" Undyne asked.

"Yeah, you gonna be okay?" Samson repeated.

Toriel shook the haze from her eyes as she slowly regained her strength.

"I will be, thank you so much," Toriel said with a tired smile. "If you had not arrived when you did..."

Alphys let out a tiny scream once her eyes fell upon Asriel.

"T-T-Toriel, i-is that your son?" Alphys stuttered in shock.

Toriel took Asriel in her arms. His condition had not improved.

"Yes, I don't know how, but yes, he is back!" Toriel exclaimed. "But he is hurt and needs help!"

"Well come on then!" Undyne exclaimed as she lifted both Toriel and Asriel over her shoulders. "We gotta get going!"

"Going, where?" Alphys asked.

"Sans called me and told me to meet him in Asgore's old castle," Undyne responded. "Everyone is meeting there!"

"Why?" Toriel asked as she held onto Asriel.

"Beats me, but I don't have any better plans! So lets get rolling!"

* * *

With that, Undyne ran further into the caverns with Alphys and the three children trying their best to keep up.

Before they exited Waterfall, Isaac remembered that he left his mother's knife behind.

Before he could voice a complaint, he felt the cold feeling of the knife handle back in his hand. He gave the handle a squeeze and stashed it in his pocket.

"Thanks Momma..."

* * *

 _Another chapter down. Two bosses down._

 _Onto the castle, and then... THE CHEST!_


	25. Chapter 25: Painful Truth

Chapter 25

* * *

Sans, Papyrus, and Judas all sat in the empty and silent castle. It had been over four hours since Judas' last outburst and no new monsters had appeared.  
A good thing, but the silence was wearing on Papyrus' nerves. Sans was sleeping while standing up somehow and Judas had his nose stuck in his gray book.  
And then there was that old wooden chest that was stinking up the place...wait, how long had that chest been there?  
The chest was made of a dark stained wood with a dull golden frame. Papyrus took a few steps closer towards the chest.  
A strange, foul smell was emanating out of the chest. Papyrus slowly reached his hand towards the lid of the chest. He _had_ to know what was in there!  
Before he could touch the lid, he felt his brother's hand grasp his.

"i wouldn't if i were you, bro." Sans stated, his eyes still shut.

Papyrus lowered his hand and returned his gaze to the chest.

"How long has this been here?" he asked as he rubbed his hand under his chin puzzlingly.

Sans shrugged and shook his head.

"its been here since this whole thing got started," Sans responded. "it just didn't wanna be seen yet."

"Sans, that makes no sense," Papyrus retorted. "How can a chest want to be anything?!"

"Do you mind?!" Judas snapped aggressively. "I'm trying to read!"

 _Is some peace and quiet too much to ask for, Lord?_ Judas asked the heavens above.

All most as if on cue, the castle halls echoed with the loud grinding sound of the massive front doors being forced open. Judas placed an old Polaroid he had found in the book as a bookmark and jumped off of the ground.

"Lo and behold!" Judas exclaimed as he pointed towards the castle doors. "The barbarians are at the gates!"

"relax, kiddo," Sans responded calmly. "it ain't no barbarians."

"Then who is it?" Papyrus asked.

There was a loud thud followed by the sound of breaking and fracturing wood as the castle doors splintered open.

"NGAHHH!"

"its just undyne," Sans answered as debris flew past him.

"UNDYNE?!" Papyrus exclaimed loudly, making Judas cringe. "Why didn't you tell me she was coming?!"

"you didn't ask..."

"What is an 'Undyne'?" Judas asked.

Undyne loomed over the destroyed door with a large toothy smile.

"Ha, told ya' I could break it down!" Undyne shouted happily. "You owe me lunch, Samson!"

"I don't owe you jack!" Samson responded as he kicked a piece of rubble, pouting. "I wanted to break it down..."

"Why did you have to break it down again?" Alphys asked. "Couldn't we have just knocked?"

* * *

Undyne's eye figuratively lit up when she found Sans and Papyrus standing in the center of the castle's main hall.

"Yo, Sans, Paps, we got here as fast as we could," Undyne said with a smile. "Maybe even faster."

"Yeah!" Samson added. "Even faster!"

 _ **"Oh, is that Undyne I hear?!"**_ a glamorous voice exclaimed. _**"Is Alphys with you, darling?"**_

Mettaton's unmistakeable voice came from high above as he slid down a strand of spider silk like a ribbon dancer.

He was followed by Muffet, her pet, Eve, Cain, and Bratty and Catty.

"Whoa, whoa, where did you all come from?!" Samson shouted.

Muffet giggled as her feet gently touched the ground.

"Ahuhuhuhu...fancy bumping into you again, Sammy..." she said with a smile. "We came here at the order of his majesty, King Asgore."

Cain gave Bratty and Catty a playful squeeze and jumped down off of Muffet's pet.

"Yeah, he was looking for his lady friend and some kid that got lost down here," he stated as he adjusted his ankle bracelet.

"Who are you?" Samson asked with a hint of aggression. "Why do you look familiar?"

"Name's Cain," the one eyed child answered. "And to answer your second question; you must have seen me on TV."

Samson frowned and shook his head.

"Nope...why, are supposed to be important or something?" Samson asked with a mean sneer. "You some public television peddler?"

Cain puffed up his chest and got in Samson's face with an angry scowl.

"You mind repeatin' that?" Cain hissed.

Samson snarled and pushed his forehead against Cain's challengingly.

"Public...television...peddler!" Samson growled.

Before the two could tear each other asunder, Eve forced herself between them and separated them.

"God, is fighting all you stupid boys know how to do?!" she exclaimed in disgust.

"Do not envy a man of violence and do not choose any of his ways," Judas quoted as he too stood between Samson and Cain. "Proverbs 3:31."

"I stand corrected," Eve sighed as she whipped her hair out of her face.

"Nerd..."Samson hissed under his breath.

"Philistine..." Judas retorted.

"Children, please stop fighting," a soft yet firm voice spoke. "Children should not bicker so much."

Everyone turned to face the source of the voice. Standing proudly over everyone was the former king Asgore.

Clinging onto him like a baby monkey was Magdalene, sleeping with her face buried in her golden locks. Asgore patted her on the back and woke her.

"Are we there yet, Mister Asgore?" Maggie asked with a yawn as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Asgore chuckled warmly as he let Maggie climb down his arm.

"Yes, little one, we are here."

As Maggie's eyes fell one Cain, Eve, Judas, and Samson, she let out a tiny whimper and darted behind Asgore's feet.

"Go on now, they wont hurt you.." Asgore said with a fatherly tone as he scooted Maggie with his hand.

Maggie took a few steps towards the group of children then stopped. She held onto her Yum Heart nervously.

"H-hi..."she squeaked. "M-my name is M-Magdalene. B-but you can all me Maggie...if you want to..."

* * *

As the children gathered, Asgore took a look around his old castle. There were signs of fighting everywhere. His eyes were slowly drawn to the large wooden chest. Something felt very wrong about the chest, but Asgore couldn't figure out what.

"Sans, have you heard from my...Toriel?" Asgore asked with his voice heavy with worry. "Have you seen Frisk?"

Sans smiled and pointed towards the ruined doors.

"why don't you ask them yourself?" the skeleton responded.

Asgore turned and felt his heart leap. Carefully walking over the rubble was the two people he cared most about. With an exhausted look on her face was his former queen, Toriel. Standing next to her holding her hand was the child that saved the Underground; Frisk. With his fingers woven tightly between Frisk's was the lost child; Isaac.

"Toriel, thank goodness you are alive!" Asgore exclaimed as he rush over to her.

"He is hurt," Toriel stated urgently. "Asgore...our child...our Asriel..."

Asgore's and pretty much everyone other than the six children's (and Sans') eyes grew wide with shock.

"But...how?" was all Asgore could force out of his dumb-stricken mouth. "He...he's-"

"I don't know, all I know is that he is hurt!" Toriel exclaimed as desperate tears began to roll down her face. "He needs help!"

Maggie moved past Asgore and timidly approached Toriel.

"Uhm...Goat Lady!" Maggie exclaimed nervously. "I can fix his boo-boos."

Without any better ideas, Toriel laid Asriel gently on the ground. Everyone gathered around him. Maggie knelt down and tore off a chunk of her Yum Heart.  
She placed the chunk in Asriel's mouth and held his snout closed. Asriel shuttered and swallowed the blood red chunk.  
Almost instantly his wounds began to mend themselves. Asriel groaned as his strength returned to his limbs. Finally, his eyes flickered open.

"Mom...Dad?" asked weakly. "I had the craziest dream..."

Everyone in the room applauded as the young child of Asgore and Toriel was embraced by his loving parents.

"Awsome!"

 _ **"Marvelous!"**_

"Like, that's so-"

"-totally awesome!"

"Ahuhuhuhu, how delightful!"

"Y-yeah! This is amazing!"

"cool."

"Huzzah, the royal family is back together!"

Asriel grabbed hold of Frisk's hand and pulled himself off of the ground. He stumbled before quickly correcting himself.

"Mom, Dad, Frisk?" the young goat child asked as confusion gripped his mind. "What happened?"

Asgore and Toriel both swept Asriel off of his feet and embraced him with all the love they could muster. The only word that could possibly describe the scene is biblical.

* * *

Isaac let out a happy but saddened sigh. He was happy for the three of them. They were back together.

Isaac however knew that he could never have what Asriel and Frisk had; a family.

Isaac jumped a bit when he turned and found Judas' weathered face staring at Isaac.

"Who are you?" Judas asked in a stern tone.

Isaac swallowed the lump in his throat and took a breath.

"M-my name is Isaac," he stammered nervously.

Judas' mouth went slack and he dropped to his knees. His book hit the ground and landed with the binding face up, crushing the pages.

Judas positioned the fingers on his right hand and crossed himself.

"In nomine Patris-" he spoke in a hushed tone.

"-et Filii-," Cain and Samson spoke in unison.

"-et Spiritus Sancti," Maggie and Eve spoke as well.

Isaac felt as through something was wrong, but it also felt right. Like something that was once broken was being mended.

"Amen." Isaac spoke in a calm tone, ending the prayer.

Everyone was now staring at the six children with confused and worried looks. There was a long pause that left everyone very uncomfortable.

Then everything fell apart.

* * *

"What...what just happened?" Cain asked as he uncharacteristically ran to Bratty and Catty's arms.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want..." Judas muttered to himself in a panic as tears began to roll down his face. "He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters..."

"Everything feels...like I'm waking up," Eve rambled to herself. "But I'm not asleep. I'm not asleep!"

"No! Don't you cry!" Samson growled as he pointed an angry finger at himself. "If you cry I swear I will dress up like a baby seal and jump into an orca tank!"

"I'm scared, I want my mommy!" Maggie sobbed as she crushed her Yum Heart in her frightened embrace.

Isaac felt as though his brain was being clawed out of his skull. Everything grew gray and muffled, with one exception; the chest.

"you hear it too, kiddo?" Sans asked. "it's calling to you."

Isaac looked at the short skeleton before returning his gaze to the chest.

"W-what do I do?" Isaac asked as fear slowly crept into his voice.

"open it and find out." Sans said calmly.

"What will I find in there?" Isaac asked.

Sans shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"don't know, that's for you to find out," he responded with a wink.

Isaac looked around the room. Everyone was trying to calm down the other kids. He slowly walked up to the wooden chest. He reached his hand out but he froze.

He was terrified. He had no idea what was within the chest. His heart was telling him to run and hide, but his body refused to move.

Suddenly, Isaac felt a warm hand take his. Isaac turned and found Frisk standing next to him. Frisk looked at the chest, then back to Isaac and nodded his head.

Isaac sniffled and wiped his tears away.

"don't worry kid," Sans spoke calmly. "everything is going to work out, you just gotta have faith."

Isaac took a breath then he and Frisk placed their hands on the lid of the chest. As soon as Isaac's hand touched the lid, a bright light shown through the lock and seems of the chest. The sound of a tumbler unlocking sounded. With a loud creaking, Isaac opened the lid slowly.

"No..."

Isaac flung the lid all the way open and stared down at what laid at the bottom of the chest. Setting curled up at the bottom of the chest was a tiny blue child. It's mouth hung frozen in a final gasp. It's hand was clutching it's chest. In it's tiny lifeless hands was a set of Polaroids.

"No."

Isaac felt something rustle in his hand. He looked down and found that he was holding an old Polaroid.

One of the Polaroids at the bottom of the chest had the words "my precious baby Isaac's first hair cut," written on it with pen. Isaac's world collapsed.

Inside the chest, the blue baby was Isaac.

Isaac was dead.

* * *

Suddenly, Cain, Eve, Judas, Maggie, and Samson all faded into the ether.

"What the hell, Sammy, where are you?!" Undyne shouted in a panic.

"Cain, like, where did you go?!" Bratty and Catty cried out at their friend's sudden disappearance.

"Eve, this isn't funny!" Muffet shouted as she began to panic.

"hmm, didn't see that comin'," Sans stated in an almost cold tone.

Isaac understood now, those children were never real. Isaac began to remember bits and pieces. He died while hiding from mother.  
Why he was hiding from her he could not remember. He remembered trying to open the chest.  
He remembered his mother trying to open the lock with a kitchen knife. But the knife broke and a piece of it lodged itself in her neck, killing her.  
He remembered running out of air. He remembered his final gasp as he pleaded to God for salvation and forgiveness. But his soul refused to die.  
With his last amount of _**determination,**_ Isaac bent space and time for the one thing he wanted out of everything in the world.  
A true RESET.  
The force of the processes shattered the real Isaac's soul into six separate parts, each with their own mind and characteristics that made up Isaac.  
Azazel, Cain, Eve, Judas, Maggie, Samson, they were all Isaac. And now that he knew the truth, they returned to his body, making him whole once more...more or less.

* * *

Isaac stood like statute as he emptily gazed down at his own corpse. He had no words, no thoughts. His story should have ended...but he didn't want it to end.  
Frisk placed his hand on Isaac's shoulder. Isaac slowly shut the lid of the chest and leaned his body against it, exhausted.

"My...child?" Toriel asked as she placed her hand on Isaac's back. "Are you alright?"

"No...nothing is alright..."

Suddenly Frisk and Toriel were thrown back from Isaac by a blast of white light. Isaac turned around to face everyone. His tears burned as they rolled down his face. The ground was shaking beneath him as determination flowed out of Isaac like an ocean.

"I don't believe it! I won't believe it!" Isaac sobbed as he slowly lifted off the ground.

Unnatural light shown through the castle windows, flooding the room with light.

"I don't want this to end! I don't want to die!"

Isaac was now floating high off the ground. Suddenly a pair of white feathered wings burst from his back.

"I just wanted a happy ending!"

* * *

 _I cried like a bitch writing this one._


	26. Chapter 26: My Innermost Apocalypse

Chapter 26

* * *

All Isaac ever wanted was to be happy. He wanted to go home, he wanted his mother to return to the way she was before his father left them. Isaac wanted to color with crayons with Guppy curled up next to him. His world couldn't give him that, and even when he fled into the Underground, happiness was fleeting. Sure, he had made friends with Frisk and Toriel, but what good was that if he was going to die? What good are friends when he is starring at his own corpse in the face. What good were friends against God's judgment? What awaited him after this world, Heaven or Hell? Isaac was too afraid to find out. He just wanted to go home! The chest was calling to him, telling him to accept his fate, but he rejected its callings. Now his friends stood before him, all wanting the nightmare he brought into their world to end. Call him selfish, but if rejecting his true fate was the only thing powering the nightmare invasion, then Isaac would rather live in a terror filled world with his friends than face an eternity without them. Put simply; Isaac was too _**determined**_ to die.

 _(Insert: My Innermost Apocalypse)_

"I'm not dead!" Isaac screamed frantically as searing hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

His white hot tears fired out around him and flew around the castle in an intricate patteren. Everyone scattered and hid for cover as the tears flew across the room.  
A strange, almost angelic hymn echoed through out the castle. But the hymn was not righteous or happy. The hymn sounded sad, angry, depressed, and hurt.  
Toriel stood from behind the rubble she had taken cover behind.

"Isaac, calm down!" she shouted over the mournful hymn. "Everything will be fine. We can work this out!"

Isaac shut his eyes as he felt a pain in his chest.

"You don't understand!" he wailed loudly. "None of you can understand!"

A burst of white tears shot out from Isaac in a tightly grouped wave. Toriel didn't think she needed to defend against the tears as she knew Isaac would never hurt her. She was wrong. The white tears seared her skin like hot coals. With a yelp of pain, Toriel felt herself thrown backwards. Asgore, Asriel, and Frisk rushed to her side. She looked up from the ground with pain and confusion heavy in her eyes.

"Isaac...my child?"

Isaac saw what he had done and began to cry even more. Another large eruption of tears burst from Isaac and covered the room. Undyne let out an angry growl as the tears burnt into her skin.

"NGAHHH! Knock it off you little twerp!" she shouted as she summoned several spears.

"Undyne, wait!" Alphys shouted as she pulled Undyne back behind the rubble. "You don't stand a chance against him!"

"Wadda mean?!" Undyne shouted.

"His _**determination**_ levels are so high that they can't be measured!" Alphys stammered in a panic. "Isaac could end up killing you!"

"Yeah right! No one is that determined!" Undyne retorted bitterly.

As Undyne shot back up to threaten Isaac again, a beam of light flashed into her eye and blinded her. Startled and hurt, Undyne flung her spears through the air blindly.

Toriel screamed as she watched Undyne's spears impale Isaac through the chest.

"Isaac, no!" she cried out.

Isaac felt the spear in his chest, but it did not hurt. Nothing hurt, in fact he couldn't feel anything. He was numb to this world now. But a part of him screamed out in anger and betrayal.

 _"You throw like a wuss!"_ Isaac shouted in an un-Isaac like voice.

Undyne felt a pang of emotion in her chest at the sound of Isaac's voice.

"Sammy?" she asked. "Is that you?"

Before she could get her answer, Isaac folded his wings around himself and he vanished. Suddenly, the castle ceiling split and crumbled as blinding pillars of light crack through the sky. Everyone scattered and ran as the pillars rained across the ruined castle. As the pillars of light ceased, the winged Isaac reappeared, this time he was accompanied by two winged childlike creatures.

"Save me from them!" Isaac cried. "Don't let them put me in the chest!"

At his command, the two angelic creatures flew towards the closest targets; Bratty and Catty. The two screamed and embraced each other as the creatures attacked. Luckily, the two were saved by a pair of bombs that Mettaton had thrown.

 _ **"I won't stand and watch you attack my fans!"**_ Mettaton exclaimed as he struck a pose.

Isaac felt something flicker inside. Something smug and scheming. Something greedy. Isaac threw his hand out and showered Mettaton with golden coins.

 _"For the afterlife, chump!"_ Isaac scowled with his left eye closed.

Bratty and Catty gasped loudly at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Cain, is that like-" Bratty started.

"-really you?" Catty finished.

Just as before, Isaac folded his wings around his body and vanished. As the pillars of holy light shot down from the sky, everyone darted for cover again; except Sans.

* * *

Sans raised his hand and summoned a wall of bones that separated himself from the others.

"Sans, what are you doing?!" Papyrus shouted angrily.

"Sans, whatever you are about to do, please don't hurt Isaac!" Toriel shouted as she pounded her fist against the wall.

Sans sighed tiredly and shook his head.

"sorry toriel-"

As Isaac reappeared accompanied by his angelic creatures, San's left eye flashed blue.

"- but I don't make promises."

As Isaac's angelic creatures attacked, Sans raised his left and. Out of thin air, two Gaster Blasters materialized. With a flash of blue light, the Gaster Blasters fired and vaporized the creatures.

"sorry, kiddo but if you want this nightmare to end, you're gonna have to face whats inside that chest." Sans stated calmly.

Isaac shook his head vigorously and fired a four tears in the cardinal directions. Each of those tears split into four smaller tears. Sans was easily able to dodge them.

"No, I'm not going!" Isaac shouted. "It's not fair!"

Isaac folded his wings and teleported across the battle field. Two pillars of light shot down from the sky. Again Sans was able to dodge this attack.

"come on kiddo, don't make me hurt you." Sans stated with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Isaac responded by unleashing another wave of circular weaving tears. After dodging the massive amount of tears, Sans shook his head and sighed.

"alright, I warned you."

Suddenly, Isaac felt as though his heart had frozen. Without warning, Isaac was thrown across the room and slammed into the wall. Sans, snapped his wrist to the right and smashed Isaac into the right wall. He then dropped his hand down low and slammed Isaac into the ground. Isaac flew off the ground and wiped the blood from his mouth.

 _"Do not fear those who kill the body but are unable to kill the soul!"_ Isaac shouted in a very familiarly zealous voice. _"But rather fear Him who is able to destroy both soul and body in hell!"_

After speaking, Isaac's right eye flickered and flash a bright white.

 _"Matthew 10:28."_

Sans felt as though he was struck by lightning as his Karmic Retribution was dispelled. Before he could even question it, Sans found himself getting a taste of his own medicine. As Sans was thrown against the wall he heard the familiar voice of Judas speak.

 _"Karma is not a Christian belief! Therefor, it has no power over me!"_

Isaac was throwing Sans across the battlefield and slamming him into anything he could.

"no more playing around, huh?" Sans asked as he panted with exhaustion. "fine by me."

Without warning tall pikes of bone erupted from the ground, the wall, and ceiling. Isaac had to dodge and avoid while keeping his eye on Sans.

"you're going to go into the chest one way..."

Several Gaster Blasters materialized around Isaac.

"...or another."

One by one, the Gaster Blasters fired at Isaac. Isaac dodged them at the cost of puncturing holes in his wings from the bone pike that thickened the room. Finally, Sans summoned one massive Gaster Blaster. The skull-like cannon charged and unleashed its might upon Isaac. Seconds before the beam struck, Isaac's wings and skin turned black. His eyes glowed bright red, and he grew a pair of horns with the right horn being broken. Isaac puffed up his cheeks and let lose the infernal brimstone that he had burning within him. The as the beams collided, the force of the impact shattered all of the stained glass windows and cracked the ground beneath. The Blaster's beam slowly inched closer and closer towards Isaac. Just when things seemed to be tipping in San's favor, he felt a spike of **determination** radiate out from Isaac. With a heart breaking scream of pain, Isaac pushed himself forward into the blast while firing his brimstone beam. With a deafening explosion, the Gaster Blaster was destroyed. Sans was thrown back against the bone wall, but that too quickly was destroyed in the blast. As the dust settled, no one was standing. Isaac had won...but he knew he had won absolutely nothing.

* * *

Isaac looked over the battlefield with tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't want to have to hurt his friends, but he was so scared. Isaac let out a wail of sorrow and sobbed.

"You don't understand!" he sobbed. "You can't possibly understand!"

"You're wrong, Isaac." A small voice spoke.

 _(Insert: His Theme)_

Isaac wiped his eyes and looked down. Standing below Isaac was Frisk, and the small goat child, Asriel.

"You're wrong, Isaac," Asriel repeated. "We do understand..."

Isaac's wings grew still as he lowered himself to the ground.

"You are scared. You're scared of what will happen next." Asriel stated in sympathetic tone.

 ***SAVE**

"You don't need to be afraid, Isaac," Asriel said with a soft smile. "Nothing can hurt you now."

Isaac stood silently as he stared at Asriel and Frisk. His mind was heavy with doubt and fear.

 ***SAVE**

"At first...I just wanted everything to go back to the way things were..." Isaac spoke through his tears.

 ***SAVE**

"Then I met Toriel and you Frisk. You were the first two friends I've ever had..."

 ***SAVE**

"Then you stood by me and made my Mama see the light again..."

 ***SAVE**

"You pulled me from the darkness after Mama was killed."

 ***SAVE**

"But now...now...I feel so alone."

 ***SAVE**

"There is evil in me Frisk," Isaac whimpered. "What if that's all there is? What if I can't be forgiven? What if-"

Isaac was silenced as Frisk and Asriel embraced him. Isaac tensed up then slowly gave in and returned their hug. In that hug, Frisk and Asriel gave Isaac as much of their **determination** as they could.

"I don't want this to end," Isaac said with a heavy heart as he looked back at the chest. "But keeping you in my nightmare isn't fair..."

Isaac broke off from the hug and wiped his eyes. For the first time in age, Isaac felt a warmth inside of him. Isaac had something greater that **determination** , or hope. Isaac had rekindled his **FAITH**.

"I guess this is goodbye..." Isaac said with a sad smile.

* * *

Isaac walked up to the chest. He ran his hands over the wood and sniffled. It was his toy chest alright. The one his father had made for him.  
Isaac took a deep breath then opened the chest. Instead of the blue baby, Isaac was greeted by a howling abyss. Isaac knew that his fate was waiting for him.  
One last leap, one last fall. This was the end.

Isaac dangled his feet off the edge of the chest and looked back. Frisk, Toriel, Asriel, everyone was staring at him. Isaac gave a small smile a waved at them.

"Goodbye everyone. I'll miss you."

Before anyone could object, Isaac pushed himself off the edge of the chest and hurtled into the darkness.

The chest suddenly slammed shut and thorn covered vines grew and twisted over it. The sky grew dark and the air grew cold.

 _"You idiots."_ A familiar voice laughed.

Suddenly, everyone felt their bodies being ensnared by thick vines.

 _"This was my plan all along..."_

* * *

 _It's almost over now..._


	27. Chapter 27: Ascension

Chapter 27

* * *

Once again Isaac found himself falling into the darkness. But this time he was not afraid. Anxious; yes, but not afraid.  
For the first time in his life Isaac knew what was awaiting him. If this was his fate then Isaac was going to face it.  
Everything that had happened up to this point was meant to happen. The thought of his friends and mother gave him calming feeling in his chest.  
Isaac's FAITH was strong and he knew everything was going to work out in the end. Heaven was waiting for him, along with Guppy and Isaac's mother.  
He would be reunited with them. The only thing that stood in his way now was the blue baby.

 _I'm coming home, Momma!_

As Isaac stared down into the howling darkness, he spotted a tiny speck hurtling towards him. The tiny speck was in-fact the bottom of the Chest.  
Before he could splatter onto the floor, a pair of bone white hands sprang up behind Isaac and wrapped themselves underneath his arms.  
Isaac thrashed and kicked at first, until he noticed that the hands were slowly lowering him onto the ground.  
The wooden floor creaked underneath Isaac's feet at he took a few uneasy steps. Isaac then turned around to face the being that had stopped his fall.  
Towering over the child was a thin, ghostly figure. Its face wore a wide smile and it had cracks lining out of each of its empty eyes.  
It appeared to be wearing a white collar of some sort. Isaac knew he should have been afraid, but for some reason, he wasn't.  
The being seemed to mean him no harm, and it gave off a very familiar feeling.

"Hello...thanks for stopping my fall," Isaac thanked the being nervously.

The tall being responded with series of quick hand signals. Strangely, Isaac could understand what it was saying.

 _"You are welcome, Isaac."_

"You know my name?" Isaac asked.

 _"Yes, I have been watching you, guiding you..."_

"How?" Isaac asked. "How have you been guiding me?"

The being signaled with its hands as it explained.

 _"You, Isaac, were not meant to come to this world, this time line, this universe."_

"Then what brought me here?" Isaac asked as he began to feel uneasy.

 _"Your DETERMINATION is what brought you to this universe,"_ the being explained. _"Few beings have that ability. Frisk...the Flower...and Chara, they were the first to learn this ability. You gained this ability as you died in this chest...back in your home universe."_

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm here to end it." Isaac stated firmly as he turned away from the being. "I'm ready to face my death."

The being signaled again.

 _"I hope you are."_

Isaac turned around to face the being but instead found himself face to face with the withered and cracked face of his own corpse, the Blue Baby.  
Without warning, Blue drew his arm back and punched Isaac in the face, breaking his nose. Isaac was thrown back, his back harshly meeting the hard splintered ground. Isaac coughed and gasped as pain pulsed through his body. Before he could regain his balance, Blue slammed his fist into Isaac's stomach, forcing its contents out of Isaac's mouth.

"Stop it!" Isaac choked at as loud as he could.

His cries were answered by a sharp kick into Isaac's side, shattering his ribs.

"Stop it!" Isaac cried. "I'm not going to fight you!"

Blue's face creaked into a scowl as it loomed over Isaac's broken body. Blue reached down and grabbed Issac by the throat. Isaac kicked and struggled as Blue held him in the air. Blue's grasp began to tighten as Isaac gagged and choked.

"I'm...not going to fight you!" Isaac gasped with what little air he had left.

Isaac slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them around Blue and pulled him into a weak embrace. Blue's grasped loosened a bit in shock. The dead child felt the wetness of Isaac's tears drip onto his dusty shoulder.

"I...know you didn't want this..." Isaac whimpered as tears ran down his face. "Neither did I."

Both Isaac and Blue began to see flashes of their past. They saw the family Isaac once had; a loving mother, a firm but fair father, a dog (he never got over Cricket) and his cat Guppy.

Blue's grip loosened some more. They saw the family they once had fall onto hardships as money became scarce.

They remembered the fights their parents would have.

They remembered the day that their father walked out the front door...and never came back.

Blue lowered Isaac and pressed himself into Isaac's embrace. Isaac heard the dried skin on Blue's mouth creak and crack as it mouthed a name.

 _Daddy..._

They remembered that after that point, their mother was never the same. She looked to God for comfort but instead slowly became disconnected from the world.  
Isaac knew something was wrong, but he never asked her about it. A choice that he now regretted tenfold.  
Maybe if he had talking to her, asked her what was wrong, anything; maybe things could have turned out differently.  
It made sense now, Isaac's mother was a woman in pain. She was suffering from the pain of losing the man she took vows before God with, the man who's child she birthed; Issac's father.

Isaac's mother became much stricter after his father abandoned them. Yes, she would yell at him to pick up his crayons, or clean up after Guppy, but she never hurt him. Even in her broken state, Isaac was still her baby, her little gift from God. Isaac felt something drip down onto his shoulder. Out of the once dried and duty eye sockets of Blue dripped fresh tears. That's when it hit him, Isaac remembered what happened before he locked himself in the chest.

* * *

Isaac had been playing outside on a dark and cloudy day. Rain began to fall from the sky and soaked Isaac to the bone.  
As he ran back to the front porch, Isaac tripped and landed face first into a puddle of mud. When he walked inside, Isaac's mother was furious.  
She had told him not to play outside because it was going to rain that afternoon. With his clothes covered in mud, Isaac's mother stripped him of all of his clothes.  
She was so angry that he couldn't even understand what she was saying. All he heard was the words '...kill Isaac...'.  
Did she mean it; no, but Isaac didn't know that. Terrified of his mother's wraith, Isaac ran into his bed room.  
He heard his mother shouting his name as she fumbled with his doorknob. With nowhere to run, Isaac crawled into the toy chest his father had made for him.  
In his panicked state Isaac had forgotten one major flaw that cursed his toy chest; the lock was always getting stuck.  
Within minutes, Isaac could feel his chest tightening. He screamed and clawed at the top of the chest's lid until his fingers were stripped of their nails.  
He heard his mother outside of the chest. He heard her struggle to pry open the chest, but nothing would work.  
Isaac suddenly saw the tip of a kitchen knife poke through the chest's lock. He pressed himself against the side of the chest as the knife moved and fidgeted.

 _ **"III~SAAAC!"**_ his mother's voice screeched.

Suddenly, the knife snapped. There was a gag from outside of the chest, followed by a loud thud. Blood began to drip through from the top of the lid.  
Isaac rasped and sobbed as his chest grew tighter and tighter. Isaac opened his mouth to scream, but found that there was no more air.  
Isaac's heart raced as his vision began to fade to black. This wasn't how he wanted things to end. Stuck in a dark, claustrophobic, wooden tomb.  
He prayed to God for help, he prayed for salvation, he prayed for...anything!  
The last thing Isaac remembered was his vision turning dark and his lungs crying out for oxygen.  
When he awoke, he was running through his monster filled basement with his mother trying to kill him. His _**determination**_ had thrown him into Frisk and Toriel's world and dragged the terrors from his mind into it with him.  
His _**determination**_ had shattered his soul into six children, each a were representation of Isaac himself. Azazel; Isaac's fear of sin. Cain; Isaac's need for earthly comforts. Eve; Isaac's shattered innocence. Judas; Isaac's religious zeal and want of hidden knowledge. Magdalene; Isaac's purity. Samson; Issac's anger towards the world around him. Now, they all could rest. The truth was now clear.

* * *

Isaac opened his eyes and sighed sadly once his flashback ended. He moved back from Blue and stared at it. Isaac was dead, this he now knew. Now that he could see it and feel it for himself, Isaac felt at peace, the final peace of ascension. Isaac looked up to the tall silent figure that loomed behind him.  
The figure signed with is hands, slowly and calmly.

 _"Are you ready?"_

Isaac looked over his shoulder back towards Blue. Blue nodded his head and urged him forward. Blue was destined to stay behind. He was the corpse, the temporary shell that all living things must ultimately shed before Judgment.

"I'm ready..."

A bright light pierced the darkness of the chest. Isaac turned and witnessed as a massive door of light opened up to him. Behind the door was the greenest pastures he had ever seen, with flowers of every color, and some of colors he had never seen before. The wind that gently blew out of the door smelled so sweet and clean. Tears of joy began to roll down Isaac's cheeks as he fell to his knees.

"Heaven..." Isaac spoke, awestruck.

* * *

Thorned vines tightened and strangled around Frisk and the others. The chest was engulfed in the demonic thicket of writhing vines. Looming over them was the fallen child; Chara. Chara smiled as reality began to fade into blackness.

 _"The moment, and I mean the very moment that Isaac came to this world, I had planed for this to happen."_ Chara hissed as his eyes dripped with black slime. _"Isaac's_ _ **determination**_ _far surpasses even that of the seven human souls combined."_

Chara's body began to twist and change as he absorbed the potent _**determination**_ that radiated out from the chest. A pair of black, upside-down wings burst out of Chara's back along with a pair of curved horns.

 _"With this amount of power, I can not not only destroy this time line, but all of them."_ Chara cackled madly. _"And why stop there? With Isaac's help, I will be able to travel to other universes and destroy them as well!"_

Frisk strained and kicked as Chara pulled him up to face him. Chara growled as he flashed a wicked smile.

 _"Put simply, I am God..."_ he hissed.

Suddenly, Asriel gathered enough strength to cry out as loud as he could.

"ISAAC! HELP US!"

* * *

Isaac stared watery eyed at the eternal life that awaited him. A robed figure clad in light held out its hand. Isaac wrapped his tiny fingers around the figure's hand, which he noticed had a healed over wound on the palm. (It's Jesus!)

Just as Isaac was about to step into Heaven, he heard a faint voice echo from above him.

Isaac! help us!

Isaac froze, he recognized that voice. It was Asriel, and he sounded like he was in trouble. The being of light must have sensed something in Isaac as its hand opened, allowing Isaac to remove his hand. The deity spoke in a mighty, thunderous voice that Isaac could feel deep in his chest.

 _ **"Go my child. Do what you must. As long as you have faith, these gates will always open to you."**_

Isaac was filled with an indescribable feeling of power. He felt weightless as he began to levitate off of the floor. He turned to look at the shadowy figure behind him. It gave him a thumbs up. He turned to where Blue had been standing, only to find him curled up on the floor like he had found him. He looked back to Heaven and then to the robed man.

 _ **"Go now, and show them Heaven's might."**_

The child suddenly shot back up the cavernous chest at speeds he though impossible. He was a free soul, but he wasn't going to abandon his friends. He was going to help them, one last time, as Isaac reborn.

* * *

As the whole of reality finally had succumbed to darkness, Chara began to feel as though something was amiss.

 _"What is this...?"_

There was a rumbling that began to grow louder and louder until it rolled like thunder. The mass of vines that had engulfed the chest began to shake as if it were trying to contain an earthquake.

 _"Impossible!"_

A single thread of light shot through the vines, cutting through them as if they never even existed.  
Suddenly the vines were incinerated as a pillar of holy light erupted from the chest. The lid was thrown open and out of the chest ascended a child.  
Its eyes were made of pure light and its hair flowed and changed like smoke. A bright corona of light shown brightly around its head as it rose from the chest.

The child turned to Frisk and Asriel. It knew them from before and it had heard their cries for help.

 _"And just who are you supposed to be?!"_ Chara roared angrily.

The child calmly turned towards Chara.

 **"My name is Eden,"** the child spoke. **"And God has sent me here to judge you, Chara."**

Milky white tears began to roll down Eden's face. Each tear drop shimmered like liquid mercury.

 **"Rejoice! For death has no sting!"**

* * *

 _The Time Has Come!_


	28. Chapter 28: The End War

Chapter 28

* * *

Eden levitated above the chest. Its past sins had been washed clean, leaving them in the dark depths of the chest. Now Eden had been sent to correct all that Isaac had made wrong. All that stood before Eden was Chara, the first fallen human. Eden looked upon Chara and could only feel pity. Such a sad, angry soul. What could have happened to fill this child with so much hate? Had Chara come from a broken home as Isaac had? Had he been hurt? Eden did not have time to worry about these questions. Right now, Eden had to fix everything and everyone. Issac's friends were inside of Chara, somewhere.

 _ **"Was this your plan, Chara?"**_ Eden asked calmly. _**"Was your plan to destroy everything and everyone in this world?"**_

Chara let out a low chuckle as several large vines began to coil like hungry serpents.

 _"Why do you care?"_ Chara asked coldly. _"You're dead...act like it!"_

Chara's body began to twist and contort as his body was covered in countless layers of vines, metal, and flesh. At the center of the writhing mass was a giant screen. The screen flickered then flashed to life. A crooked, red eyed face smiled across the screen and let out an evil laugh.

 _"I AM GOD HERE!"_ Chara laughed. _"I'll destroy this universe and more even without your_ _ **determination.**_ _Asriel, Frisk, Toriel, their determination will be enough. I don't need you anymore."_

Eden rose their arms out to their side and held out their hands.

 _ **"It's not too late, Chara. You can still stop this. Release the souls you have imprisoned."**_

Chara remained silent, there was no point in dignifying Eden with an answer. In Chara's mind, he was already God.

Eden sighed and shook its head.

 _ **"Then I have no choice."**_

With flashes of multicolored light, seven hearts arose from the chest and began to circle around Eden. Out of the hearts, a voice echoed like crashing waves of water. Each voice was different and yet all spoke the same voice.

 _ **"We will show you the light!"**_ Azazel, Cain, Eve, Judas, Magdalene, Samson, and Isaac's voice all rang out.

* * *

 _(Insert: Hopes and Dreams Will Save the World)_

Chara roared as he unleashed a wave of x-shaped bullets that spread out into the void. Eden shimmered brightly then darted between the wave of projectiles.  
Eden fired a burst of tears that crashed against Chara's horrid vines. As each tear struck, a pillar of light would tear through the darkness and burn against Chara's body. Chara hissed in pain but persisted. Several blinking red and yellow lines trained on Eden. Eden quickly darted to the side only seconds before countless barbed vines shot out of Chara's body. Had Eden been slower, they would have surly been torn asunder. More markers blinked, and again Eden darted out of the way of the vines that quickly followed. The massive, misshapen head that sat below the constantly changing screen began to glow a bright blue. With a thunderous clap, a massive beam of energy shot out of Chara's mouth.

The seven hearts that spun around Eden began to whirl at a rapid speed. Before the energy beam could strike Eden, one of the hearts moved in front of Eden.  
The heart flashed a dull green and with a burst of shimmering dust the ghostly figure of Samson was called forth.

"BRING IT!" Samson roared as the beam approached.

With a mighty war cry, Samson slammed both of his fists into the beam attack. Samson grit his teeth as he forced the beam back. The beam suddenly dispersed and Samson shot out like a rage fueled rocket towards Chara. With a loud boom, Samson slammed his forehead against Chara's screen, cracking it.

"See ya', wouldn't wanna be ya!" Samson laughed before returning to the ether.

The screen flickered and showed a pained face.

 _"Ow!"_ Chara hissed bitterly.

Eden was strong, Chara didn't doubt that. But Chara was not even close to being finished, not while he still had the souls of Isaac's friends.

Out of the two cactus like arms, Chara unleashed a blast of fire from two flamethrowers that grew out of his body.

 ***FILE 2 SAVED***

Eden darted back away from the flames, but suddenly found that they had reappeared right where they were seconds ago.

* **FILE 2 LOADED***

Eden flinched as the flames seared its skin. Eden retaliated with a volley of blessed tears. Again, as each tear struck, a pillar of holy light would split down from the darkness and incinerate vines and flesh alike.

 ***FILE 2 SAVED***

Chara opened a giant Venus flytrap-like mouth out of one of his arms. Out of the ether, a massive swarm of black flies flew head first into the gaping maw. The hearts around Eden began to spin again, this time the blue heart rose to the task.

* **FILE 2 LOADED***

As time was shifted back again, Chara was surprised to find that where Eden should have been, instead was the figure of Azazel.

"Accept my sacrifice!" Azazel roared as a dull red light began to glow out from behind his fanged mouth.

With a loud boiling sound, a beam of brimstone erupted out of Azazel mouth. He swept the beam across Chara's deformed face. Putrid gases burst out of Chara's body as the infernal beam boiled his insides. As the beam faded, Azazel folded his wings and allowed himself to be engulfed by the swarm of flies.

 _"Ow!"_ Chara exclaimed loudly.

 ***FILE 3 SAVED***

Several stems grew out of Chara's body, each grew into human looking hands, each pointed like a gun. The finger's fired at Eden like cannons. Eden duck and wove through the attack, all the while firing tears.

 ***FILE 3 LOADED***

Eden could not move fast enough to dodge an attack of massive bombs that fell from above. Without warning, Chara fired another beam attack, this time it found its mark. Eden felt pain tear through its body as the beam struck him. But Eden was not going to give up. Eden had to fix this.

The hearts began to spin again. This time, Magdalene's figure came to Eden's aid.

"Here, eat up." Maggie said with a warm smile as she handed Eden her Yum Heart. "Fix your boo-boos."

Eden took the Yum Heart and tore off a chunk and swallowed it. Eden's wounds healed almost instantly.

 _"I'm growing bored of this game."_ Chara stated with a dissatisfied tone. _"Hurry up so I can destroy you."_

Eden had to admit, brute force wasn't working. Eden pondered for a moment before the path became clear. If Chara was using the souls of Isaac's friends for power, then maybe they could still be saved. Without their souls, Chara would be powerless. Eden bowed their head and held out their arms.

 _ **"In nomine Patris-"**_ Eden spoke as the seven hearts began to spin around them.

 _ **"-et Filii-"**_

The seven hearts flew out and darted towards Chara. The hearts passed into Chara's body, their mission; find Isaac's friends.

 _ **"-et Spiritus Sancti,"**_ Eden spoke in a hushed tone as they felt their own powers weaken.

Chara let out an evil laugh as he saw Eden weaken before him. He opened his mouth to mock Eden, but what came out shook him to the core.

 _"Amen...?"_

* * *

Azazel tore and pulled his way through a seemingly endless forest of thorn covered vines. He knew who he was looking for, he was looking for the only person to ever show him kindness. Through the thick, putrid air, Azazel caught the scent of cinnamon and butterscotch.

"Goat Mother!" Azazel shouted as he began to claw his way towards the source of the scent.

Through the vines, Azazel spotted what looked like Toriel. Her face was obscured by white flickering shapes.

"Goat Mother, we must go!" Azazel shouted as he tugged at her hand.

Toriel swatted his hand away. Suddenly, she summoned several balls of fire.

 _"This is for your own good..."_ she muttered with no emotion.

Azazel duck and wove as the fire balls flew at him.

"Snap out of it, Goat Mother!" Azazel shouted. "I refuse to fight you!"

 ***Something about this is so familiar to her...**

 _"No one will leave again..."_

Azazel found himself surrounded by a circle of fire. As the circle grew tighter, Azazel bolted through any small gap he could find. He had to keep trying, he had to get through to Toriel.

"I'll never hurt you!" Azazel cried loudly. "No matter what!"

 ***Something about this is so familiar to her...**

 _"..."_

Another, smaller wave of fire balls was launched at Azazel; again he managed to dodge them. Azazel was running out of things to say. That's when it donned on him. With a flap of his wings, Azazel hurtled towards Toriel. Before she could react, Azazel grabbed hold and gave Toriel the biggest hug he had ever given.

"It's alright," Azazel spoke as he hugged Toriel. "I'll see you again, real soon."

 ***Suddenly, her memories came flooding back!**

Toriel let out a loud gasp as she took in air. With her mind no longer clouded, she returned Azazel's hug in full.

"You're fate is up to you now, my child..."

* * *

Cain pushed through the twisting vines as he looked for his friends.

"Bratty, Catty, Toaster, where are ya?!" Cain shouted into the dark.

The vines receded to reveal the obscured faces of Bratty, Catty, and Mettaton.

"There you gals are. Come on, time to go," Cain stated with his usual smug smile.

Bratty and Catty didn't respond, but Mettaton answered with a series of rapid kicks.

 _ **"I am the idol everyone craves!"**_ Mettaton shouted in his metallic voice.

"What, it's me, Cain! Bratty, Catty, come on, back me up here!" he begged as he looked towards the girls.

" _But, like-"_

 _"_ _Nobody came and stuff..."_ the two answered lifelessly.

Cain thought fast. He had to wake them up somehow. Cain smiled and threw a handful of golden coins into the air so that they would rain down onto the three lost souls.

 ***Something about this is so familiar to them...**

 **"** _ **But how are you on the dance floor?"**_ Mettaton asked as a disco ball lowered from above them.

Lasers shot out from the disco ball and began to spin. Cain jumped, rolled, and ducked to avoid the lasers.

"Crap, lets try something else!" Cain said to himself.

Cain held up a MTT-brand Starfait. He threw his head back and chugged the sparkling drink.

 ***Something about this made them want to cheer for Cain...**

 _ **"We've grown so distant, darling... How about another heart-to-heart?"**_

Mettaton began to throw bombs at Cain. Cain managed to avoid the bombs, but he was running out of time. He had to snap them out of it. Cain flipped a coin in the air, caught it, then he struck a pose.

 ***Suddenly, their memories came flooding back!**

"Oh-em-gee!" Bratty squealed happily. " I can't believe you-"

"-like, came back for us!" Catty squealed just as happily. "Best friends for EVER!"

 _ **"Oh, you came back! I knew you couldn't stay away from me!"**_ Mettaton exclaimed.

* * *

Eve's bird gave a loud caw as it flew next to her. Eve was getting close, she could smell the baked goods. Eve noticed that her feet felt sticky. She looked down and was for once happy to find that they were covered in spider webs.

"Muffet!" Eve shouted loudly. "Where are you?!"

" _Ahuhuhuhu..."_ the spider's familiar laugh echoed.

"Not good." Eve sighed.

She had to duck as a giant donut was thrown at her.

" _Ahuhuhuhu... You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, deary?"_ Muffet giggled coldly.

Eve's crow managed to peck the web loose and allowed Eve to dodge Muffet's next attack. Luckily, Eve knew exactly how to break Muffet out of this mindlessness.

"I'll take one spider donut!" Eve ordered loudly.

 ***Suddenly, her memories came flooding back!**

"For you, deary, I'll let you have one for free!" Muffet giggled happily as she returned to her senses.

* * *

Judas held tightly on to his hat as he felt his way through the blackness. In the distance, Judas spotted the two he was after.

"Lo, I have found thee," Judas stated calmly. "The time of reckoning has come. We must flee this foul place."

 _"I must capture a human!"_

 _"just give up; i did..."_

Judas suddenly found himself dodging pikes of bones. Judas cursed himself, of course they wouldn't listen. They were souls without guidance. But perhaps there was still something left that could bring them back to the light.

"You, tall one, fix me something to eat!" Judas ordered sternly as he pointed at Papyrus.

 ***The lost soul is trying to hide its joy...**

 _"Then everyone will..."_

 _"why even try?"_

Judas scowled as he avoided another wave of bones. He didn't have time for this. It was time to bring out the big guns.

"Well this certainly looks rather grim..." Judas stated with a growing feeling of disgust for what he was about to say. "It looks like I might be rather... _Boned!_ "

 ***Suddenly, the memories are flooding back!**

"No wait! You're my friend! I could never capture you!" Papyrus said happily.

"nah i'm rootin for ya, kid." Sans said with a smile.

* * *

Magdalene gripped her Yum Heart tightly as she made her way through the darkness. Maggie stopped once she spotted Asgore in the distance.

"There you are Mister Asgore!" Maggie exclaimed happily. "Lets go home!"

 _"Forgive me for this..."_ Asgore muttered lifelessly.

Maggie let out a small scream and dropped to the ground as Asgore swung his trident over her head.

"Mister Asgore, please. Lets go home!" Maggie begged with tears in her eyes.

 ***Something about this is so familiar to him...**

 _"This is my duty.."_

Maggie let out another frightened scream as Asgore swung at her again. Maggie whimpered and charged forward. She jumped and clung onto Asgore's chest.

"I could never fight you!" Maggie cried loudly. "Please come back Mister Asgore!"

 ***Suddenly, the memories are flooding back!**

"You are our future!" Asgore exclaimed as he gently held the crying Maggie in his arms.

* * *

Samson ran head first into the pitch black void, ready to fight anything. Samson didn't have time to talk Undyne and Alphys out of their funk. No, Samson had a quicker way of dealing with them. Once they were in his sights, Samson let out a loud war cry and punched both Undyne and Alphys as hard as he could.

 ***Suddenly, the memories are flooding back!**

"NGAHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Undyne screamed as pain tore through her body.

"I think you broke...everything..." Alphys groaned in pain.

"No time to explain!" Samson yelled as he picked them both off the ground. "Lets go besties!"

* * *

There were only two people left to save now. It felt strange, being back in his old body. Technically, he was fighting Chara on the outside.  
But for right now, it was back to being his old self. Isaac slowly descended into the void. At its center floated Frisk and Asriel's souls.  
Unlike the others, they had remained intact. Isaac let out a sigh of relief as he drifted down towards them.

 _(Insert: His Theme (Build Up Ver) )_

"Isaac! I knew you could hear me!" Asriel shouted as he threw his arms around Isaac.

Frisk quietly joined in the group hug. They all three felt tears roll down their cheeks, tears of joy. Isaac was going to miss this friendship.  
Isaac broke away from the hug and wiped his eyes.

"Come on, it's time to get you two back home," Isaac said with a sad smile.

"But what about you?" Asriel asked. "What will happen to you?"

Isaac swallowed the lump in his throat and took a breath.

"Don't worry about me," Isaac hiccuped. "I'm already saved..."

Asriel wiped his eyes and sniffled as he fought back tears. Even Frisk was having trouble keeping the tears back. This had been one long, tiring journey. But it was time for it to end. Isaac took both Frisk and Asriel's hands in his.

"Lets go home..."

* * *

Chara didn't know what was happening to him. It felt like his insides were burning up.

 _"What did you do to me!"_ he screamed angrily. _"What did you do to me?!"_

Eden was silent as Chara writhed in a pain. It didn't bring Eden pleasure in watching Chara in agony. To find pleasure in such a thing would be... Unchristian.  
Eden felt a growing power building up inside of Chara.

 _ **"Isaac...you did it."**_ Eden said with a soft happy sigh of relief.

Chara let out a loud, world shattering scream of pain as the seven hearts and the souls of Isaac's friends burst out of Chara's body, blowing huge chunks out of the mass of vine and flesh.

 _"NO! NO THAT'S NOT FAIR!"_ Chara screamed out in anger. _"THEY WERE MINE!"_

The hearts and souls of everyone flew and gathered inside of Eden. Eden could feel everyone of them. It felt warm...calm...happy. But Eden had no time to enjoy this feeling, it was time to finish this battle.

Now more weak than ever, Chara tried desperately to load a past save. But nothing happened.

 _"NO! NO!"_ Chara roared out. _"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"_

Suddenly, Eden pulsed with light and rocketed towards Chara's ruined body.  
Eden held out a hand, and out of the dark void flew something that once terrified Isaac; his mother's kitchen knife.  
Eden slashed diagonally down Chara's body, splitting it wide open. In the center of the massive body was Chara's real body; with nowhere left to hide.

 _"No! Stay back!"_ Chara cried out as Eden reached for him.

Eden ignored his cried and yanked him out of the massive body. Eden rose the kitchen knife up to Chara's throat and held it there against his neck. There was a new feeling that was coursing through Chara's body...well...not new. He knew of it, but he was never one to feel it until now. Fear; Chara felt fear.

 _"So...this is it?"_ Chara asked. _"You kill me and that's it?"_

Eden was silent for a moment, then suddenly they let the knife go.

 _ **"No...I'm not going to kill you..."**_ Eden spoke softly, further terrifying Chara. _**"A child should not take the life of another child."**_

Suddenly, Eden grabbed Chara, twisted him around, and after placing a firm foot against Chara's back, tore Chara's gnarled wings off from his back with a sickening snap.

Blinded by pain, Chara could only try in vain to load a past save.

Once again, it failed.

 _ **"God is calling for you Chara,"**_ Eden spoke with a subtle boom behind their voice. _**"Answer me this question; are you afraid of God?"**_

By now, the blackened goo that constantly dripped from his eyes had been replaced by murky tears.

 _ **"Are you afraid of God?"**_ Eden asked again.

Chara squirmed and thrashed and darted his eyes in every direction, looking for a way out.

 _ **"Are you afraid of God?"**_ Eden asked again

Chara couldn't stop the flow of fresh tears that were now falling down his cheeks.

 _ **"Are you afraid of God?"**_ Eden asked again.

Chara was silent as he shook in terror before he rasped out a weak response.

 _"Yes...I'm afraid..."_

At this Eden put their arms around Chara and did the one thing that would destroy Chara forever.

 _ **"I forgive you..."**_

There was no loud cry of ultimate defeat. There was no flash of light. There was no universe ending explosion. Chara simply no longer existed.

* * *

Eden floated in the darkness for a moment. Eden could feel the power of all of the souls welling inside. There was only one thing left for them to do.  
Eden was going to make everything right again. Eden was going to make it so that it was like Isaac had never came to this world.  
Eden was going to go back and make things right with Mother. Eden owed her that much.  
Asgore, Asriel, Frisk, Toriel, everyone... they would go back to living their lives the way God intended; without Isaac.  
Would they miss the shattered children, hopefully not. Would Eden miss them; very much so.  
All things come to an end, but for now Eden had to bring life back to this world. Eden rose their arms out to their side and opened their palms.  
Eden began to feel everything fall back into place as the souls returned to the time line.  
Everyone would get to live in this story.

 _ **"Let there be light..."**_

* * *

 _Its almost over folks...  
_


	29. Chapter 29: Rebirth

Chapter 29

* * *

Toriel hummed happily to herself as she tidied up her home on the surface. Life on the surface had been very rewarding for Toriel and her children.  
After the barrier was destroyed, she, Asriel, Frisk, and all of her friends had all made new lives on the surface.  
She had become a teacher for the children of the underground. She still got regular visits from Sans and his brother Papyrus.  
Even her ex-husband Asgore would occasionally drop by. Despite Asriel mysteriously coming back from the dead, Toriel and Asgore's relationship was still shaky at best. Asgore mostly came to see his son, but he had been trying to patch things up with Toriel as well.  
All in all, she had no real complaints, except she felt like she had forgotten something.

Toriel felt a warm summer breeze waft through the open window. Toriel sniffed and sighed happily. The sun was setting, it was time to call her children inside.

"Asriel, Frisk, time to come inside and get ready for bed!" she hollered out the open window.

The sound of Asriel's laughter warmed her heart as the two young ones rushed through the door.

"Momma, Momma, look what I drew for you!" Asriel exclaimed as he bounced happily on his feet, holding up a crayon drawing.

The drawing was crude yet adorable scene of her, Frisk, Asriel, and everyone else looking out over Mount Ebott. Toriel smiled as she looked over the drawing.  
Then she noticed that there was someone she didn't recognize standing between Frisk and Asriel.

"Asriel, who is that between you and Frisk?" Toriel asked.

"Oh, that's my friend. His name is..."

Asriel paused as a puzzled look grew on his face. He rubbed his chin inquisitively for a moment before let out a happy bleat.

"I remember now! His name is Isaac!" Asriel bleated happily as he pointed to the figure in question.

"Isaac?" Toriel repeated softly. "That's a nice name. Now, go wash up and get ready for bed."

"Okay, Momma!" Asriel exclaimed as he skipped down the hall.

Once Asriel was out of the room, Toriel looked over the drawing again. Where had she heard that name before? Who was Isaac? Toriel thought intensely for a while before brushing it off.

"Children and their imaginations..." Toriel sighed as the placed the drawing on the fridge, next to the other drawings that Asriel had drawn.

He had drawn her hugging a black winged figure with red eyes and a broken horn. He had drawn the two ally dwellers with a one eyed child throwing golden coins.  
He had drawn Muffet carrying a girl with black hair and a pet crow on the back of her giant muffen-spider. There was also the drawing of Sans and Papyrus running through Waterfall with a child that wore a red fez hat. His father's favorite was the one with him and a tiny human girl with curly blond hair and a little red bow. Her least favorite was the one with Undyne and Alphys fighting a bunch of angry monsters with a brown haired child with a red bandana; it was far too violent for her tastes.

Toriel smiled as she walked over to the oven. The sweet fragrance of cinnamon and butterscotch pie quickly filled the small house, making it feel even warmer and safer. It would have to cool before Frisk or Asriel could eat it. Toriel opened the kitchen window and placed the pie on the window sill. She looked out her window and gazed at the beautiful sight of the sun setting low on the horizon. She sighed happily as the breeze tickled her snout. Everything was right with the world.

"It's good to be home."

* * *

Frisk yawned as he crawled into his bed. He was tired, so very tired. It felt good to sleep in his own bed again after...what had happened.  
The others seemed to have no memories of the event. No one except Asriel...and maybe Sans.  
It made Frisk sad, but he knew that there was nothing he could do to make them remember. As long as everyone was happy again, then everything would be alright.

"Hey...Frisk?" Asriel asked quietly from his top bunk. "Do you think he is alright?"

Frisk was quiet for a moment.

"Isaac, do you think he is alright?" Asriel asked as he peeked over his bunk.

Frisk smiled and nodded his head.

"That's good," Asriel sighed as he laid back and tugged on his blanket. "He deserves to be happy."

Asriel yawned and shut his eyes as sleep quickly began to over power him.

"Good night Frisk," he said with a yawn. "See you in the morning..."

* * *

Darkness covered everything as far as his eyes could see. He heard a loud thumping noise. It was getting louder and it was getting closer.

 _ **III~SAAAC!**_

Suddenly, there was a bright and blinding light. His eyes snapped open.

"Isaac, it's time to wake up," his mother's voice spoke as she rousted him from his sleep. "We are gonna be late for Church. Get dressed and come down for breakfast.

"Alright, Mom," Isaac yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Another Sunday morning in the house on the hill. He would get dressed, eat breakfast, and go to morning mass. Mother seemed happier than she had been.  
It was an improvement, but she still had a long path of recovery. A path that Isaac would help her on. Isaac picked up his bible and sighed. He looked to the mirror. There was no darkness in his reflection, no horns, no red eyes, just a normal child. He looked over to his toy chest and shuddered.  
It was locked now, and that is how it would stay. Trapped within it was his old body, and the only door to the other world.  
Isaac's adventure in the Underground was over, but he had been given a new journey. The journey of life.

Isaac smiled as he looked out the window towards the mountain that stood tall on the horizon. The sun was cresting over the mountain top.

It was a new day for Isaac.

"Thanks Frisk..."

* * *

 _It's Over! Dear God it's finally over!_

 _This has been one fun ride, but the train stops here._

 _Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it._

 _Until next time, stay golden._


End file.
